I Am The Blue Spirit: A New Life
by raptorhunter18
Summary: Zuko and Katara try to make a new life after the battle with Ozai. Life will never be the same for them. Now with a new family on the way a new threat comes to them. Once again Zuko must become The Blue Spirit. But will he stop this new threat or join it
1. Prologe

**Ok well after looking at my stats and well thinking about it for the past three weeks i chose to carry on "I Am The Blue Spirit". this will have it all action, gunfights, sex, drugs, bag guy and good guys. keep an open mind with this one because some of the bad guy might be good guys. this will be the second part of a trilogy. there will be one more story after this one. now i know y'all are thinking how the hell can there be another one after Ozai and Azula died in the first one. well everyone knows that for both zuko and katara that life for them was never that simple. i spent that past few days thinking about how i wanted to start this well i came up with how i wanted to stare this. i hope everyone who followed my first one comes back for this one and the next one. please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. hell i just copy and pace every time i throw up a new chapter. I don't own ATLA or the makes ant types of cars mentioned in this story**

**I Am The Blue Spirit: ****A New Life**

**Prologue **

**Nothing is as it seems**

_**(Four Days After Ozai's Death)**_

The snow covered the city of Chicago Illinois and it still kept falling. A man walked briskly down the snow covered sidewalk. He pulled his coat closer to himself as the cold wind blew. He opened a door to a large building and walked in. He walked up to a security guard who scanned him with a handheld metal detector. The wand beeped around the man's hip. The man opened his jacket to revile a pistol in a holster.

The security guard took it from him and placed it in a safe. The man nodded at him and then walked over to an elevator. He pressed the button to call the elevator to his floor. He waited a few minuets until the doors opened. When the doors opened he walked in and pressed the button for the twenty sixth floor. He then reached into his coat and pulled out folder. He opened it up and looked at the papers inside of it.

The doors opened and the man walked out of the elevator. He turned to the left and walked down the hallway. Towards the end of the hallway there was a lone door with a flame painted on it. He opened the door and walked into the large room. He looked down the large table in front of him to see an older man covered by shadows. The older man looked up at him as he bowed his head in respect to him.

"Speak" the older man said to him as he waved his hand.

"Sir these pictures and papers were just sent to us yesterday. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but your son Ozai, has been killed. He along with your granddaughter Azula were gunned down in their house" the man explained as he sat the file down in front of the older man.

The older man looked at the pictures that were taken from the folder. The first one was a picture of Azula. She had at least six holes in her chest and gut from being shot. Her eyes were still open in a state of fear. The older man could also see painted on her face was a broken appearance. Blood was all around her body and some was out of her mouth. He looked at the next picture to see his son Ozai in it.

Ozai's face was frozen in a state of shock. There was blood around his head and a lone bullet hole in his throat. Blood was all around the wound in his throat. The older man looked up at the man standing next to him. He could feel his blood start to run hot in his veins. He still managed to keep his cool as he pushed the pictures away from himself.

"I'm so sorry sir" the man said looking at him.

"Who did this?" the older man demanded in a soft but demanding voice.

"Three vigilantes did this under control from your other son Iroh. One was a man named Wolf Tail, killed a hit man named Jet. A woman named The Painted Lady killed Azula. Finally Ozai was killed by a man named The Blue Spirit. From what I've gathered they were hunting the Fire Lord, but Iroh never knew his own brother was the Fire Lord of Miami" the man explained to the older man.

"Thank you" The older man said with a nod.

"What will we do now?"

"I've got things to clear up here in Chicago. After that I have to go to New York and then I'll be going to Miami" The older man said as he stood up.

"Have a good day Fire Lord Azulan" the man bowed his head to him.

"There is one more thing, I have to seal one loose end first" Azulan said looking at the man.

Just as suddenly as he said that a silenced gun fired and killed the man. Blood sprayed out of the man's left temple. Blood splattered across the ground just missing Azulan's feet. Azulan turned to a man who walked out of the shadows and up to his side. He looked at the muscular man who was holding a silenced pistol in his hand. He had long brown hair and a goatee on his face. His face was slender and lightly tan. He was as tall as Azulan but nearly forty years younger. He looked at Azulan who just nodded at him.

"Very good Haru" Azulan said looking at him.

"Don't breath into it. One day I won't be around for you. Just don't forget our fucking deal." Haru growled as he looked at him.

"I won't forget our deal my dear boy. Besides you still have two years left so get used to it. Well lets finish this deal to add the new gang into my Sun Warriors. then get to New York. Who is this new gang?" Azulan said looking at him.

"They are what's left of a gang known as the Dai Li" haru said as he opened the door for Azulan.

_**(Three months later)**_

Rain poured down heavily onto the city of Miami. The waves crashed hard onto the beaches . Lighting was striking out in the open ocean, as well as every once and a while it would strike the beach. A hurricane was just off the shore and would be making land fall within an hour. People were boarding of their houses and business and getting ready for the storm. Police and fire trucks rode through the streets blaring their sirens and warnings to the people.

The wind was blowing hard throwing branches around the streets and city. Traffic lights and signs were being blown around wildly. Thunder crashed as the sky lit up from lighting. The reeds and long grass of the Everglades flowed and whipped as the wind blew. Animals tried to hide as the weather turned for the worse. Two men stood on the deck of a house looking across the Everglades. They watched the lighting streaked across the sky and lit up the darken sky.

They glanced down as a small brown haired two year old ran to one of the men. The man she ran to looked down at her and then picked his daughter up. He looked at her as she buried her head into his chest and cried as the thunder roared again. He lightly rubbed her back and sung a soothing lullaby to her. He turned and walked back into the house carrying his daughter.

He looked as a woman walked past him. They looked at each other and smiled. The woman stopped and rubbed the back of the little girl's head. She then looked up to the man still standing on the deck. She walked up to him and smiled as she rubbed the scar on the left side of his face. He returned the loving motion by reaching down to rub the woman's belly. They smiled at each other as lighting streaked across the sky behind them.

"Zuko, Katara get in here Sokka is about to board up this door" a woman said stepping out of the door.

"Alright, were coming Suki" Katara called back.

They walked back into the house and watched as Sokka walked past them with some plywood for the back door. Zuko turned and helped Sokka heft the wood to the door. Sokka took a nail gun and fired nails into the wood. He then passed the nail gun over to Zuko who nailed up his side.

"Well Katara and me have something to tell you both" Zuko said as he gave the nail gun back to Sokka.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Suki said looking at them both.

"Well it's y'alls turn to an Aunt and Uncle" Katara said as she walked over and placed her arms around Zuko.

"Really?" Sokka said with a smile to them.

Both of them nodded and then smiled at them. Sokka walked over and shook hands with Zuko as Suki wrapped Katara in a hug. Suki then went over and hugged Zuko as Sokka gave his baby sister a kiss on her forehead. They walked over to the living room and sat in the candle lit room. They all sat and listened as the storm outside raged on. Sokka and Suki's daughter Ursa, huddled close to her parents.

The storm was only going to last for four days. They had planed to stay there in the shelter until the storm was over. The girls stayed in the living room as Sokka and Zuko were in the kitchen. Sokka handed him a beer as he took one for himself. They both opened the beer and then took a sip out of the bottles. They looked at each other then to the girls.

"Congrats dude" Sokka said looking at him.

"Thanks" Zuko said with a smile.

"I do have some good news for you" Sokka said.

"What's that?" Zuko asked as he arched an eyebrow in Sokka's direction.

"Well we will be getting a new garage next week" Sokka said with a smile as he took a drink of beer.

Zuko looked at him and smiled as they clanked the necks of their bottles together. They both looked at their wives, who were sitting in the living room talking. Zuko knew Katara was grilling Suki about being a parent. Zuko let smile crawl across his face. He then looked back at Sokka, who had turned around and rested his elbows against the counter. Sokka took another sip of his beer and looked at Zuko.

"What's it like being a dad?" Zuko asked as he turned and rested his elbows on the counter.

"The single greatest feeling in the world, is getting to watch your child come into the world" Sokka said with a smile as he remembered Ursa's birth.

"That good?" Zuko said with a smile.

"The best, number two would be the day one says 'I do'. Well that could be your best or, the day you hand your balls over to a woman on a silver platter" Sokka said with a laugh as he finished his beer.

"Well I know what I want to name Katara's and mine child. If our child is a boy, Lu Ten Aang after my cousin and Aang. If our child is a girl Katara want's to name her Kya Toph" Zuko said as he took another beer from Sokka.

Sokka looked at him and then to Katara and smiled. He opened his beer and flicked the cap at the trash can. The cap clanked off the wall and fell to the floor. Zuko laughed and then flicked his cap. It landed in the trash can perfectly. Zuko looked at Sokka and laughed as Sokka gave him a swift punch in the arm. Sokka took his cap from his first beer and tried it again. This time he sunk it into the trash can. Sokka looked at him and smiled as Zuko picked up his cap. This time just to stick it to Sokka he tossed it behind his back. It landed in the can and Zuko couldn't help himself, so he did a little dance.

"You can suck it" Sokka said with a smile.

"Tow-one bitch I'm winning" Zuko said with a bellowing laugh.

"Hey ain't Katara's and your's one year on Sunday?" Sokka said looking at Zuko.

"Yeah and I got something special planed" Zuko said looking back at Sokka.

"Want to fill me in?" Sokka asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Nope sorry dude, this is highly classified" Zuko smirked as he glanced back at Katara.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday and the hurricane had been gone for three days. Katara rode in the passenger seat of Zuko's viper. Her eyes were wrapped in a blind fold that Zuko made her wear. It was their one year anniversary, and Katara knew Zuko had something planed. She could feel each turn as Zuko drove. She smiled when she thought about the gift she had gotten Zuko. She knew he would love the gift she got him.<p>

"Where we going?" Katara asked with a smile.

"We're here and you'll see soon enough babe" Zuko's soothing voice flooded her ears.

She felt the car come to a stop. She heard Zuko's door open then after a few seconds her door opened. She felt Zuko take her hand and gently help her out of the car. She felt him guide her down some wooden steps, and on to some sand. There was the sound's of gulls calling as well as the sounds of waves lapping onto a beach. She could smell the salt of the ocean spray in the air. Zuko stopped her in her tracks, and she waited as he disappeared from her side. After about a minuet she felt Zuko's hands on her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Zuko softly said into her hear.

"Yeah" Katara said with a smile.

She felt Zuko remove her blindfold from her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the fading light. She gasped when she saw everything in front of her. The sun was setting over the ocean casting shades of purples, oranges, reds, and yellows. She looked at the table in front of her ti see her favorite flowers on it. A pair of fire lilies sat in the middle of the table right in=between two candles. Two plates sat on the table across form each other. She looked at the smoking grill to see a pair of shark steaks cooking on it. The last thing she noticed was a tent had been set up. She turned and looked as Zuko who smiled at her.

"Are we where I think we are?" Katara said looking at him.

"Yes the very same beach were we met, two tears ago" Zuko said as he pulled her to him.

Zuko sat her down and walked over to the grill. They talked as Zuko grilled the shark steaks and mixed vegetables. It took him about half an hour to grill everything to perfection. He took the shark steaks off of the grill and placed them onto the plates. He then placed the grilled mixed vegetables onto the plates. He then pulled out a bottle of blueberry lemonade for Katara, that was her favorite summer drink. After he was done pouring a glass for her, he took out a bottle of beer for himself. He sat across from her and looked at her. He was stunned by her beauty in the candle light. She flashed him a stunning smile which still made Zuko's heart skip a beat.

"This is for you" Katara said as she took out a small box.

Zuko looked at it as she passed it to him. He took it from her and then looked at the small square box. He opened it up and looked at what was inside of it. He saw a small golden chain on the inside. He pulled it out and looked at the chain. There was a small trinket on the end of the necklace. The white gold trinket was a sun with topaz beams coming from the sun. Half of the sun was covered by a sapphire moon. Zuko looked at the necklace then to Katara. He smiled at her as he put it on.

"The world needs both the sun and moon. Our child growing within me is our world. You are my sun and I am your moon" Katara said with a smile.

"You have a way with words" Zuko said as he looked at the trinket. He looked back up at her and took out a rectangular box. He passed it to Katara.

She took the box from him and opened it. She gasped as she saw a sterling sliver bracelet on the inside. She looked at a golden painted infinity symbol. She picked it up and looked at the little piece of metal, as it seemed to glow in the candle light. She looked back at Zuko who smiled at her.

"It's a charm bracelet babe. That one is about us being married. I will buy the next on for our child when he or she is born" Zuko said looking at her with a smile as she placed it on her wrist.

Katara stood up from her seat and walked over to Zuko. She placed her hands softly on the sides of his face. She stared into his golden sun kissed eyes. She slowly leaned in and kissed him. After she kissed him she smiled as him then got him up and led him over to their tent. She stopped him just before they went into the tent she gave him another kiss.

"I love you Zuko" Katara said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Katara" Zuko said wrapping his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 1

**Well i wanted to throw up another chapter today. i saw how quick the first chapter jumped in views so i wanted to do another for y'all. so i guess a lot of you are wondering why the hell i mad Haru a bad guy. well it will kinda be answered in this chapter. some of the bad guys in this aren't as they seem. i hope y'all keep up with it the first few chapters are the folks from the first one trying to make a new life. they won't have nearly as much action as some latter on. please R&R and let me know what you think Thanks **

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter One**

**A wolf in Sheep's clothing**

Haru walked through a Miami airport terminal with two other men. The one right was a good foot and a half feet taller then him. He was on the large side but it was to his advantage. He weighed almost five hundred pounds and stood seven feet tall. His hair was a pulled back wolf tail and it was the only hair on his head. With each step he took it seemed the shake the area around him. He took a glance to the man on Haru's left.

The other man had dark black hair that was pulled into a top knot. He was a few inches taller then Haru was. He had a goatee like Haru, but it had some gray in it. He was incredibly muscular and strong looking. He had a tattoo going down from his left cheek to his neck. His tattoo was the win tips of a bird. The tattoo went down to his back and on his back was an eagle. He glanced at Haru as they walked outside into the bright Miami sun.

"Bolder, Hippo find what ever criminal elements are left in the city. Find out what you can about The Blue Spirit, Wolf Tail, and The Painted Lady" Haru said as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"And what about you?" Boulder said.

"I'm going to find Iroh, and do some of my own research" Haru said as he walked over a rental car.

Haru drove off and drove deep into the city. He turned on the radio and listened to some classic rock. _That was a long ass flight, I need some coffee_ Haru thought to himself. He looked as he got close to a coffee shop near the airport. He stopped the car and looked up at the sign on the front of the shop. _The Omashu Coffee Shop, that sounds like a winner. _Haru parked the car in the parking lot. He grabbed his lap top as he climbed out of the car. He walked up to the door of the shop and walked in.

He looked around to see a few people walking around. He walked up to the counter and looked at the woman behind the counter. He just saw her back and she was very stunning to him. Her chocolate hair seemed to shine in the light of the shop. Her tan skin seemed to match the shine of her hair. When she turned and looked at him he was stunned by her beauty and the bright blue eyes. Then he saw it, she was pregnant but he wasn't sure if she was still with the father or not.

"Hello there what can I get you?" The woman's soft voice said to him as she smiled.

"Well…" Haru started. He glanced at her name tag on her shirt. "Katara, that's a very beautiful name. I would like just a normal black coffee please."

"No problem…" she started looking at him as if asking for his name.

"Haru" Haru said as he flashed a bright white smile to her.

"That's a handsome name" Katara said as she handed him a coffee.

"What are you having?" Haru asked as he took a drink of his coffee.

"My husband and I want it to be a surprise" Katara said as she rubbed her belly.

"How far along are you?" Haru asked as he reached for his wallet. He didn't show it but he was happy that the man who had got her pregnant stuck around. He saw far to many woman get pregnant and the man just up and leave. That was the one thing Haru hated most. Many people call him old fashioned, but he believed a man should stick my the woman who was carrying their child.

"Seven months" Katara replied

Haru smiled and paid for his coffee. After he was done he walked over to a booth and sat down. He opened his lap top and began to pull up files. He scrolled through them reading each of them. His phone started to vibrate, he reached up and touched his blue tooth on his ear.

"Yeah" he said into the blue tooth.

"We found two gangs who were left over from the start of the fight with The Blue Spirit" Boulder's voice came through the small ear piece and filled his ear.

"I'm listing" Haru said as he typed on the keyboard of the lap top.

"Well it seems that the Hotmen and Kyoshi Warriors were both powerful gangs. Their leaders worked for Ozai but it didn't help to save them. The Blue Spirit got them both. One named Deacon Michaels was killed with in a week of joining Ozai. He was executed in _The Jasmine Dragon_. The second one was a man named The Islander. He killed him by throwing him in a pool with a croc. We were told that Wolf Tail helped The Blue Spirit take down _The Jasmine Dragon. _It was a strip club that was a front for sex slaves.

"They both took the place down and killed a mob boss named Zhao. From what I gathered it was to save two slaves named Ty Lee and Jun. They have dropped off of the radar so that was a dead end, well at least for now. The next time the two of them were out was four months later when the Dai Li attacked the city. The same Dai Li we just added in Chicago. Their leader Long Fend was never found and nobody knows where he could be. Although they know he wasn't killed by The Blue Spirit, because they never found him

"The Painted Lady didn't show up until the attack on Ozai. The three of them were working together and they managed to get through seventy guys. There was a battle that lasted for almost two hours. That's where Iroh claimed they were part of his force to take down the Fire Lord"

"Thank you Boulder, take care of the gangs. I don't want any loose ends that could come back to bite us in the ass" Haru said as he tapped his ear piece.

Haru looked at the lap top in front of him. He tapped the keyboard and pulled up hospital records from the night of the attack. There were at least five different hospitals in the area. He pulled up the records and read over the first one. He slowly read over the first one in front of him as he reached for his coffee. As he grabbed his coffee, he happened to glance up and saw a man walk in.

He looked to see the man was wearing a gray hooded sweat shirt. The man glanced around nervously then got in line. Haru could tell there was something up with this man. He watched as the man walked up to the counter. Just as Katara got to him the man pulled a pistol out and pointed it at her. People screamed and hid as he waved the gun around. Haru noticed something about Katara, she wasn't scared. She almost seemed like she knew what to do. It almost looked like she was planning to take the man out. He didn't want her to get hurt, and possibly loose the child inside of her. He stood up and plotted his moves.

"I WANT ALL THE FUCKING MONEY" the man screamed at her, as he pulled the hammer back on the gun.

Haru took this moment to get close to the gunman. He got a few feet from the man. Suddenly the gunman spun around to confront Haru. Haru grabbed the man's hand and jammed the heal of his palm into the man's elbow. He heard the man's joint break inside of the arm. He then turned the man's gun on himself, shoving it violently against the man's chin. Haru smiled as he pulled the trigger of the man's gun. The bullet ripped through the man's head, causing blood to fly across the floor. He released the dead man and watched as his lifeless body landed on the ground. His hair had fallen in front of his eyes. He reached up and moved it out of his face.

Katara looked on as Haru killed the man that tried to rob the store. She watched as he pushed his hair back and looked over at Katara and shot smiled at her. She didn't look scared instead her face showed that she had seen this before. She walked around the counter and up to Haru. Haru looked down at her as she walked up to him.

"Thank you, Haru" she said looking down at the dead man.

"Sure" Haru said with a smile as he started to walk away.

"Wait" Katara said. "What?" he said glancing back at her.

"Why don't you have dinner with me and my husband tonight. Think of it as a Thank you for saving me" Katara said looking at him.

* * *

><p>Zuko rushed out of the garage and wrapped Katara in his arms holding her close. He was relieved to see her safe and well. He gave her a swift and loving kiss as he pulled her close to him. He had gotten word about ten minuets ago that a man had tried to hold up Katara's coffee shop. He turned and looked as a man walked up to both of them.<p>

"Zuko this is Haru, he stopped the gunman and saved me" Katara said resting her head on Zuko's chest.

"Zuko?" Haru asked looking at the man who held onto Katara.

"Yes, and thank you for saving my wife's life" Zuko said extending his hand to Haru.

"I've heard of you" Haru said as he took Zuko's hand.

"You have?" Zuko asked looking at him. _Shit could he be a man here to kill me because he found out I used to be The Blue Spirit. _Zuko's thoughts raced as he looked at Haru.

"Yeah I…work for your grandfather" Haru said looking at him.

"Azulon?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm a…a trader for him. We are looking to expand to here in Miami" Haru said with a smile at him.

"I invited Haru over for dinner" Katara said looking at Zuko.

"That's fine he saved your life. It's the least we can do" Zuko said with a smile.

That night the three of them sat around the table. They ate and laughed just like they were old friends. After they were done Haru said goodbye and left them at the house. Zuko and Katara went to bead early that night. Both of them laid in bed together and held onto each other. Suddenly and with out warning Katara grabbed Zuko's hand. Zuko felt as she placed his hand onto her baby lump. Then he felt it, the baby was kicking. He smiled as Katara looked at rubbed the back of his head.

Zuko placed his head onto her belly. He rested his head softly onto her bell. As he did that he lightly rubbed his hands across her belly. He then looked up at Katara who smiled at him. He leaned up and kissed her as she pulled him to herself. They looked into each other's eyes as they looked at each other.

"You are still, the most beautiful woman in the world" Zuko whispered in her ear.

"I don't feel like I am" Katara said as she rested her head on his chest.

"You are and the fact that you are carrying my child, well it makes you the best and most beautiful" Zuko said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Zuko?" Katara said in a soft voice.

"Yes" Zuko replied with a sleep filled voice.

"I love you and you have made me the happiest woman in the world" Katara said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Iroh walked around his house. He heard a knock on his front door. He walked over and opened the door. He looked at the well dressed man stood before him. He looked at the young man standing before him.<p>

"Can I help you?" Iroh asked looking at the man

"My name is Urah I am here to see you. I work for your father" the man said.

"What does Fire Lord Azulan want?" Iroh asked as he let out a sigh.

"The Blue Spirit" Urah said looking at him.

Iroh stepped back when he hear that. He felt like he had just bee hit by a ton of bricks. He looked at Haru as he stepped into the house. Urah looked at him as he walked over to a chair. Urah walked over and took a seat near Iroh.

"I want to know who he is, Azulan wants him" Urah said looking at him.

"I'm not going to give you anything" Iroh said looking at him.

Urah looked at him and read his face closely. He could tell he was hiding something. Urah sat back in the chair and looked at Iroh as he folded his arms across his chest. Both of them looked at each other for a few seconds before anything was said again.

"You know who he is" Urah stated as he kept reading Iroh's face.

"Yes I do but, I am not giving you a damn thing now please leave my house" Iroh said looking at the man.

Urah stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at Iroh who just pointed at the door. Urah opened the door and walked out of the house. He walked over to his car ar and drove off. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the call button. He placed it to his ear as the phone rang.

"Haru any news?" Azulan's voice filled his ears.

"Iroh knows who The Blue Spirit is. The only problem is, he isn't giving anything up" Haru said into the phone.

"Don't waist your time with getting anything from Iroh he wont give you a damn thing. I want you to stay there for as long as possible. Do what ever it takes bring him out. I'm giving you what ever you want just call before you need it. One more thing I don't want you to kill him, I want you to find out who he is and then figure out how to get him back here"

"Yes Fire Lord" Haru said.

"Oh and Haru, your parents said hello" He heard Azulan say and then the phone was silent.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Katara waited in a doctors office together. Katara had an ultrasound scheduled for this day. They both sat there and read magazines that had been sat out for people. Zuko happened to look up from his hunting magazine at the TV in the waiting room. It was the twelve o'clock news on the TV. Zuko stared at the TV when suddenly he watched a woman come onto the screen and whisper something into the man's ear.<p>

"_We are getting a report now that may get mixed reactions from people. The last remnants of the gangs known as the Hotmen and the Kyoshi Warriors have been killed. Many people are thinking that The Blue Spirit has returned, after being gone for seven months." _the man on the TV said to the camera.

Zuko stood up quickly and walked over to the TV. He looked on as the TV showed images of the police walking around dead men. People were being loaded into black body bags. Zuko looked as Katara walked over to him and looked at the TV with him.

She looked at the screen and saw the words on the screen. "Has The Blue Spirit Returned?" she said looking at the TV. She turned and looked over at Zuko who was starring at the TV. He slowly turned and looked at Katara who had a pissed off look on her face.

"It wasn't me, I swear" Zuko said looking at her as he raised his hands up.

"Oh yeah right like there is another goddamn Blue Spirit. I thought you said you were fucking done with being The Blue Spirit" Katara growled at him.

"I am, hell I don't even have the fucking mask anymore" Zuko said trying to defend himself.

Katara crossed her arms and stared at him, as if trying to burn a hole into him. He just looked back at her with a serious look on his face. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She simple shrugged him off and turned her back to him.

"Katara, I'm serious ok. I have a child on the way and I'm married to you. Would you really fucking think I would go out hunting criminals…again, and risk not coming back you the two of you. Katara please trust me, I'm never doing that again" Zuko said as he walked around to be face to face with Katara. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and looked into her eye.

She looked up at him and turned her head from him. She felt him bring her face back to his. She looked at him as he pressed his lips to hers. After he stopped she looked at him and slowly smiled. Zuko looked at her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Zuko, Katara" a woman's voice said from behind them.

They both turned and looked to see a receptionist standing with a clip board in her hand. Zuko gave Katara a quick kiss and led her to the door. The woman led her to a room at the end of the hall. They walked into the room and Katara took her seat on the bed. Zuko took a seat in a chair and looked at Katara and smiled at her.

After about five minuets a doctor walked in and smiled at them. She helped Katara get into a position so she could start the ultrasound . The doctor spread the cool feeling gel around on Katara's stomach. She then started up the machine and watched as the screen came to life. She began moving the wand around smoothly over the gel. She took a glance over as Zuko walked up and took Katara's hand.

"Well everything seems to be…" The doctor started then stopped.

"What's wrong?" Katara said with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing" the doctor said with a smile. "You see this chain of pearls right here?" the doctor said pointing at the screen.

"Yeah" both Zuko and Katara said looking at the screen.

"That's the baby's spine. Well I honestly don't know how we missed it last time but look here" the doctor said as she moved the wand again.

Zuko and Katara both looked at the screen and gasped when they saw it. There was a second set of pearls. They were both looking at two spines one right next to the other. They looked at the doctor who looked back at them and smiled.

"Congrats, you two are having twins" the doctor said with a smile.

Zuko and Katara kissed and smiled as they looked at the screen. They left the doctor's office and drove home. Instead of going home they drove down the street to Sokka and Suki's house. They parked outside and walked across the street to their house. They walked up and knocked on the door. When it opened they saw Suki standing there looking at hem.

"Hey guys" Suki said with a smile.

"We have news for you two" Katara said with a smile as they walked in.

"Make that three" Iroh's voice said as he and Sokka walked out of the kitchen

"Uncle?" Zuko said with a confused look on his face.

"Well what is it?" Sokka said looking at them.

"We're having twins" Katara said with a smile.

"AWESOMENESS" Suki screamed with a huge smile on her face. She then threw her arms around Katara and hugged her.

"I'm going to have to call dad" Katara said with a smile.

"He already knows" a voice from the living room sounded.

Everyone turned and looked to see Hakoda walking up holding his granddaughter Ursa. Katara let out a squeal of glee when she saw him walk up. She darted to him the best she could. She threw her arms around him and wrapped him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace. He tipped his head down to her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She looked back up at him and smiled at him.

"What are you doing back?" Katara said still holding on to her father.

"I'm retired now, so I'll be able to spend time with my grandchildren and my children" Hakoda said in a soft tone as he gave her a loving smile

"Zuko, Sokka I need to speak with you two in private" Iroh said to both of them.

Sokka led the way to the back porch. He opened the door and let Zuko and Iroh out. He then closed the door and looked at both of them. Iroh rubbed his beard as he looked at both Zuko and Sokka. They looked at each other then back to Iroh who let out a sigh.

"What is it Iroh?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"I think someone is hunting you guys" Iroh said looking at them.

"Who?" Zuko asked as he glanced at Sokka and then to Iroh.

"He calls himself Urah, and he works for the Fire Lord" Iroh said as he crossed his arms. Sokka and Zuko looked at each other and then back to Iroh who nodded at him.

"How? Ozai is dead Zuko put one through his throat. I shot Jet several times and stabbed him with a sword. Katara unloaded a hole clip into Azula. Who the Fuck is left?" Sokka said with some fear and confusion laced in his voice.

"Ozai wasn't the only Fire Lord, there were many more before him. The only other Fire Lord that is still alive lives in Chicago Illinois" Iroh said in a calm and soothing voice as he looked at Sokka.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked as he placed one hand on his hip and rubbed his other through his hair.

"Your grandfather, Azulan" Iroh said turning his attention to Zuko.

"Azulan?" Zuko said looking at him as he nodded. "That's weird I met a man yesterday named Haru who claims to work for Azulan. Said he was here to help branch out the company" Zuko said as he let out a deep sigh.

"Then be very cautious of this man, and neither of you go back to being Wolf Tail or The Blue Spirit" Iroh said as he pointed his fingers at both of them.

"We won't we both said we were done. We got the men who took our close ones from us. Now we want to focus on our families and work" Sokka said looking at him.

"Yeah plus I don't have my mask any more so I can't" Zuko said shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Haru sat at a desk in a motel room smoking a cigarette. He held a picture in his hand and he looked at it closely. He reached up and touched it lightly. He stared at a picture of a bald man with a large white beard. He was smiling as he held a small child on his shoulders. Next to the large man was a small woman with light brown hair she was close to him and she smiled too as she looked up at the man. Haru smiled as he remembered the day it was taken.<p>

"_Try and catch me daddy" _Haru's child voice filled his head again.

"_Oh I'm going to get you" _his father's deep voice called as he chased him around the yard.

"_Haru, Tyro dinner" _his mother's voice called for them.

"_We're on our way Michel" _Tyro's voice called in his head.

There was a knock at his room door breaking him from his thoughts. "Come" he barked as he sat the picture down. The door opened and in walked Boulder who looked at him. Haru turned in his seat and looked up at him as he stopped and looked down at him.

"Azulan sent someone to help us" Bolder said looking at Haru.

Haru looked past Boulder to see a man walk in. He wore blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He had a bald spot with brown hair coming out of both sides of his head. He had a full beard that connected to the hair on each side of his head. He had missing eyebrows and he wore a monocle. He looked at Haru who was sitting in the chair.

"Robert James, A.K.A The Mechanist" Haru said looking at him.

"Yes, what do you want?" the man said looking at him.

"I'm assuming Azulan did the same thing to you that he did to us to get you to work with us?" Haru said as he took another drag on his smoke.

"Yes, now what the fuck do you want?" The Mechanist growled at him.

"A pair of shackles that not even Houdini could get out of" Haru said as he crushed out his smoke.

"I can do that, I'll get right on it" The Mechanist said as he walked out of the room.

"Boulder" Haru said standing up.

"Yes?"

"We will learn what we can before we draw out The Blue Spirit. We won't get into a fight with this man with out knowing about him." Haru said looking at him.

"Got ya" Boulder said walking out of the room.

"Boulder" Haru said causing the bug man to stop in his tacks. "Get us some weapon" Haru said looking at him.

Boulder nodded and closed the door to the room leaving Haru by himself. He turned and walked back over to his desk. He opened his lap top and pulled up the files he had on The Blue Spirit. He watched clips of the man fighting gang members. He glanced back over at the picture of him and his parents. He reached over and touched it again. _I'll get you two free I promise. I'll do it at any cost, _Haru thought as he picked up the picture. He gave it a light kiss and then looked back to the lap top in front of him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter for y'all. it seems that this one is getting as much views as the first one. i'm working on more of them and its going good. i hope to see all the reaction to this one again that i got from the first one. its starting to get to be a fighting story again and i plan on making Zuko far more brutal in this then the first one. so let me hear your thoughts on anything you would like to see so let me hear it. please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Two**

**A Demon's Demons**

Zuko walked through a dark hallway towards a door at the end of the hallway. Thee men busted from cover with their guns pointed at him. Zuko raised his gun in his hand and shot the men dead. He continued down the hallway to the door. He got to the door and looked at it. He took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob in front of him. He turned the door knob and walked through the door.

Zuko looked to see Ozai standing over top of another Zuko. Suddenly a lone gunshot rang out and Zuko watched as Ozai tumbled backwards. The room flashed to the mask of The Blue Spirit sitting on the desk in front of him. Zuko looked at it then slowly turned around.

"_Stop" _a voice sounded in the room.

Zuko stopped and looked up as the door slammed shut. He looked back at the mask sitting on the desk. Zuko knew the voice was The Blue Spirit's, but he didn't want to stick around. He reached for the door but stopped when he saw that the doorknob was gone. Zuko was stuck in the room now, so he turned to face the mask.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"_The time is coming when I will be needed again" _The Blue Spirit said to him.

"No I'm done, that fucking simple. I have twins due in a few days, I can't" Zuko barked at the mask.

"_Like it or not you can never get away from who you became. I'm a part of you and you are a part of me. A good soldier knows that war is never over, it just jumps to the next battle" _the voice said to Zuko.

"NO, I'M NOT A FUCKING SOLDIER. I'M STARTING MY FAMILY, AND YOU FUCKING TOLD ME YOU WERE DONE WHEN OZAI DIED. I'M FUCKING DONE GOT IT" Zuko bellowed at the mask.

"_NO WE WILL NEVER BE DONE, GOT THAT. THERE ARE NEW ENIMIES COMING AT YOU NOW. THE WAR IS NEVER OVER." _The voice bellowed back at him.

"We're done, the fucking war is done" Zuko said walking to the door.

"_We are never done_" The Blue Spirit said back to him.

"ZUKO" Katara's voice flooded into his head.

Zuko stopped and looked around the room. He heard her voice again scream his name. He looked around the room and saw another door on the opposite side of the room. Zuko ran and jumped across the desk, when he landed he ran to the door. He opened the door and ran through it as fast as he could. Suddenly he found himself back in the room with the mask again. He then head Katara scream his name again it caused his adrenaline too spike. He ran up to the mask and grabbed it, picking it up.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" he roared at the mask.

"ZUKO" Katara screamed again.

"KATARA" Zuko screamed back trying to find her voice.

Katara looked at Zuko as he stirred and groaned. She rocked him trying to wake him up. He stirred and rolled as she gently shook him trying to wake him. Suddenly Zuko shot up screaming her name loudly. He looked over at her as she rubbed his back. She sent him a reassuring smile as he pulled her into his arms. He gave her a kiss and held her close.

"Bad dream?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I saw The Blue Spirit" Zuko said looking at her.

"What?" she said as she blinked at him.

"Yeah I'm guessing I'm going to be needed again" Zuko said running his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, you're needed now" Katara said looking at him.

"Who's in the house?" he asked reaching for his hidden .44 magnum.

"No one Zuko, my water broke" Katara said with a smile.

Zuko froze just before his hand grabbed the handle of the hidden revolver. He turned and looked at Katara who smiled and nodded. Zuko quickly threw the blanket off of both of them. He jumped to this feet and gathered up the bag of clothes they had prepared. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee shirt he threw them on and darted over to Katara's side.

He helped her up and out of the bed and got her to her feet. The two of them walked down the steps slowly. Zuko got he outside and helped her into the viper. Then he turned and ran up the house and shut the door. He turned back to the car and walked to it as he walked he dialed his phone. He placed it to his ear and listened as the phone as it rang.

"Hello?" Sokka's sleepy voice came through into Zuko's ear.

"Sokka, Code B" Zuko said as he got to his car.

"It's three in the damn morning, the hell you want?" Sokka moaned with a yawn.

"Code B" Zuko said as he turned on the car.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

"Damn it, Katara's water broke" Zuko said backing the car up.

"Oh shit, we'll see you at the hospital" Sokka said in a very alert voice now.

Zuko hung up the phone and put the car in gear. He sped down the road towards the hospital. He looked over at Katara who was breathing heavily. He sped down the road to the hospital and parked the car in front of the hospital. He helped her out and led her into the hospital. He passed her over to a doctor who helped her into a wheel chair. Zuko darted back out and parked the car in a parking lot. He then grabbed the bag of clothes and darted back into the hospital.

Katara screamed in pain as the doctors moved her into the delivery room. They had waited for almost four hours until she was ready. Everyone had showed up and were in the room waiting on her. Hakoda and Iroh stood alone in the corner talking to each other.

"You must be very proud" Iroh said with a smile to Hakoda.

"Yes I am, I will be having two more grandkids after today" Hakoda said looking back at him.

"Yes it will be a great day" Iroh said with a smile.

"Iroh I must ask you something" Hakoda said turning to face Iroh.

"Yes Hakoda?" Iroh said looking back at him.

"The Blue Spirit is my son in-law isn't he?" Hakoda said looking down at Iroh.

Iroh looked at him as Hakoda crossed his arms. He let out a sigh and just nodded at Hakoda. Hakoda looked at Iroh and instead of getting angry he smiled. He patted Iroh on the shoulder and looked at him as Iroh smiled back at him.

"Well my daughter has always made good choices. This time she made the best choice" Hakoda said as he took a seat in a chair.

"Yes, she gave him a reason to fight. Now he chose to stop and settle down. He is done being The Blue Spirit now. He didn't want to risk losing his life and never coming back to them" Iroh said looking over at Hakoda as he took a seat.

"That's very responsible of him" Hakoda said with a smile.

"Yes, he really grew up since he and your daughter got together" Iroh said as he crossed his hands across his gut.

The group waited for almost two hours in the room. Soon the door opened and Zuko walked in first with Katara in a bed right behind him. He quickly raised his hand up to silence everyone. They looked as Katara was placed back to where the bed once was. Her hair was soaked in sweat as was her clothes and face. She looked exhausted and tired but she wasn't about to go to sleep.

As people got close they could see a small pink and blue blanket. One in each arm and Katara was looking at both of them. She looked up as Zuko tipped his head to hers. Their foreheads touched as she smiled at him. They kissed and looked back at their twins. They looked as everyone walked up and looked at the babies. Katara glanced to her right to see a little head pop up on the side of her bed. She smiled as Ursa looked at the little babies as they slept.

Katara gave her a soft smile as she looked at the little babies. She then looked up to see Suki take out a digital camera and point it at her. She felt Zuko get close to her and rest his head against hers. They both smiled as the flash went off capturing the moment. A nurse walked in and looked at them and smiled. Suki walked over to her and handed her the camera. Everyone got set up for a picture and watched as the nurse got the camera ready. Everyone smile at her as she took the picture of the family in front of her.

_**(Three months later)**_

Haru walked up and into a house and looked at four men who were on their knees. They had their hands behind their heads and they looked up at him. Haru looked over at Hippo as he grabbed a fifth man and threw him across the floor. The man ran at Hippo and tried to attack him. The mountain of a man grabbed him with one hand and picked him up. He then body slammed the man onto a table, shattering it. He stood up and looked at Hippo as he walked over to him. Hippo grabbed the man and threw into a wall knocking pictures and mirrors off of it.

Haru looked over at Boulder who walked up and looked on as a man fought Hippo. Boulder looked back at Haru who glanced back at him. He smiled and shook his head as Hippo punched the man who came at him. Haru knew Hippo was dragging this on just for fun. In a flash Haru drew his pistol and pointed it at the man. He fired a shot hitting the weakened man in the side of the head. Blood sprayed in a fine mist that sprayed across the wall behind him. Hippo stopped and looked at Haru confused.

"Why you do that?" Hippo asked. Hippo had a speech problem but he was a very intelligent man. He owed his speech problem to an old injury he had gotten while playing high school football. He took a helmet to helmet impact from another player. He was in a coma for two weeks because of the impact. He had sustained some brain damage that was permanent and sauced his speech impediment.

"Hippo we're here to work not fuck around with the local gangs" Boulder answered for Haru.

Haru nodded and then looked at the four men still in front of him. They looked at each other then back to Haru who placed a smoke in his mouth. He struck a match and lit the smoke up. He looked back at them as he took a drag on his smoke.

"What do you want with us?" one of the man asked.

"You men used to work for Ozai, am I right?" Haru asked looking at him.

"Yes" the same man asked.

"Tell me, how do we get The Blue Spirit out and into the open?" Haru asked looking at the man.

"The Blue Spirit? He's gone and not around any more. He disappeared after Ozai died and hasn't been back since" the man said looking at him.

"Answer the fucking question" Boulder barked as he backhanded the man across the face.

Haru watched as the man fell to the ground. He coughed and spat blood out of his mouth. After a little bit the man moved his jaw around. They looked as he reached into his mouth and took out a tooth. He looked back up at Boulder who curled his hand into a fist.

"Innocent blood" the man said looking up at them.

"Explain" Haru ordered looking at the man.

"You need to make the streets run red with innocent blood. That is the only way to get him out" the man said looking at him.

Haru looked and him and thought about it for a few seconds. _Makes senses he fights for the innocent people. I guess he would respond to an attack on the city, _Haru thought to himself. He turned around and took his cell phone out of his pocket. He stopped and turned and looked at back at Boulder and Hippo. "Make it quick and quiet" Haru ordered ad he turned and walked out of the house.

Haru walked down the steps as he dialed his phone. He then heard men begging for their lives then the sounds of bones breaking. Haru glanced back as he placed his phone to his ear. He listened as it rang and then he heard Azulon's voice on the other end.

"Fire Lord do you still have connections to the Yu Yen?" Haru asked as he watched Boulder and Hippo walk out of the house.

"Yes I do, but why would you want a terrorist cell?" Azulon asked.

"Innocent blood is the only way to get The Blue Spirit out" Haru said as he walked over to a car with Boulder and Hippo.

"I see, well I'll have them there by next month" Azulan said.

"Thank you sir" Haru said and then hung up the phone.

He waited for the month to pass so he could have his army there. One day he got a phone call from a man that he didn't know. He was asked to meet this strange man out in the Everglades. He went alone as asked and got an air boat. He sped across the water to the meeting place. When he got there he saw at least six more air boats waiting for him.

There were men with high powered rifles pointed at him as he pulled up. He removed the pistol from his hip holster and passed it to one of the men. Suddenly he felt a black hood get pulled over his head. He felt them load him onto another boat and then speed off. He listened to the men talk as the boat sped across the water. He then felt the boat stop and then bump into a dock.

A hand gripped him firmly by his arm and guided him onto the deck. They led him down the dock and into a house. He felt himself get forced down into a chair and his arms moved behind the chair. He then hear the sound of handcuffs being closed around his hands. Then a bright light flooded his vision causing him to blink rapidly to fix his eyesight. He looked around at the men in the little shack. All of them had full auto rifles rested across their chest. They all wore mask over their faces to hide their features.

He turned his head to the sounds of boots falling on the hard wood floor. He looked to see a man walk up and look down at him. The man had dark black hair that hung to his shoulders. He was extremely built and Haru figured he could Boulder a run for his money. Haru could tell this man had Native American genes in him. He had a slender face and naturally tan skin. The man cracked his neck and looked down at him.

"You must be Haru, I am Xin Fu" the man said looking at him.

"Pleasure to meet you…was this really necessary?" Haru asked as he looked down at the chair. He then shook his hands to rattle the hand cuffs.

"Can't be to safe when you are an American Terrorist group" Xin Fu said with a smile.

"I need your help" Haru said returning the smile back to the man.

"What do you need done?" Xin Fu asked as he pulled a chair up.

"I'm hunting someone for Fire Lord Azulon, a man named The Blue Spirit" Haru said looking at him as he took a seat.

"Ah him, I know about him very well. He's one bad ass mother fucker, you want us to kill him?" Xin Fu asked as he rested his back against the back of the chair.

"No, don't kill him I need him alive. I want you and your team to cause as much death and chaos as you can. I want you to draw him out by turning the streets of Miami red with innocent blood" Haru said looking at him.

"We can do that, we can do that with ease" Xin Fu said with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked around his house carrying his son in his arms. He walked around trying to get Lu Ten to sleep. Katara walked with him as the baby cried in protest to being put to sleep. Zuko rubbed his hand through his hair as he bounced the small child up and down in his arms. He looked at Katara as she lightly rubbed the back of the child's head. He heard her make a soft shushing sound to the crying baby.<p>

It took them about ten minuets to get Lu Ten to sleep. They closed the door as quietly as they could so not to wake them back up. They walked down the hallway to their bedroom. Just as Zuko placed his hand on the door knob Katara grabbed him and spun him around. She began to kiss him as she reached for the door knob. She felt his tongue brush against her lips.

They door opened and they were both pulling clothes off of each other. Clothes dropped off of both as they got closer to the bed. Both of them were down to their under garments by the time they got to the bed. Katara pushed him down onto the bed and climbed onto it with him. When he got onto the bed she began to re move her bra and panties as Zuko took his boxers off.

He pulled her on top of him and rubbed her back as she kissed his neck. She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. She smiled at him as he smiled back at her. Both of them hadn't had sex since Katara found out she was pregnant. Zuko didn't want to run the risk of harming the child growing in her.

Katara could feel herself getting wetter by the second as she kissed Zuko. Their tongues danced in their mouths as they kissed. She reached down and gripped onto his hard shaft. Just as she did he reached down and placed his fingers onto her clit. He began to rub her clit in small circles causing her to moan into his mouth. Neither of them could fight it anymore, so Katara guided Zuko into herself.

As soon as the head was in her she began to moan loudly. She sat all the way back, letting him all the way in. She moaned louder as she placed her hands onto his chest. She used his chest as leverage as she rocked back and forth. With each motion she moved faster and harder against his body. She looked down at him causing her hair to fall onto his face. Both of them moaned as she moved down and kissed him.

Zuko ran his hands from her hips up to her breast. He ran his hands over her breast as the moved with her motions. He then moved his one hand down and rubbed her clit as she rocked. She began to moan as she arched her back and moved back resting her hand on the bed. Then she felt the warmth inside of her that she had missed desperately. Both on them moaned and exhaled as Katara climbed off of him.

She laid down next to him as they breathed deeply. She rolled onto her side and rested her head on his shoulder as she kissed him. Zuko placed his arms around her and pulled her close to himself. He looked down at her and smiled at her as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I needed that" she said as she took a breath.

"I did too" Zuko said with a laugh

Suddenly the house was rocked by an explosion. Zuko jumped out of bed to see the gas station down the road on fire. Zuko looked and he saw masked men shooting at people who were running for cover. Zuko felt his blood boil when he watched the men shoot and kill innocent people who tried to hide. Innocent people were being killed again and this time is was close to home. He looked at Katara who had walked up to the window and saw the scene play out.

She looked up at Zuko who had his hands curled into a fist. He looked back out the window to see a SWAT truck pull up and men jumped out to fight back. They saw the cops were severely out gunned. They knew it when one of the men walked out of a building with a mini gun in hand. They watched in horror as the man ripped through the cops.

"You have to do something" Katara said looking at Zuko.

"No I'm done I told you that" Zuko said looking back at her.

"How can you fucking say that? Those men are murdering innocent people and cops" Katara said as Zuko turned from the window.

"I have a family now I can't do that any more. Plus I don't have the mask any more" Zuko growled back at her as he walked back to the bed.

Katara snorted and walked over to her own hidden safe. She turned the tumbler of the safe and listened to it click. She finally heard the sound of the of the locks unlocking. She grabbed the handle and turned it opening the door. Zuko watched as she took out something cloth covered and turned to face him. She looked down at it and then walked over to Zuko. She gently set the object down in his lap.

Zuko looked at it and then back up to her. He looked up at her still nude body as she placed her hands on her hips. He then looked back at the cloth and undid the binding on it. He slowly remover the cloth around the object. Finally he removed the cloth and he almost stopped breathing when he saw what it was under the cloth. The Blue Spirit mask was looking back at him as he picked it up. Just as he did one more explosion went off rocking the house again. This time it woke the twins up in the next room causing them to scream.

Katara grabbed one of Zuko's shirts and looked back at him as he looked at her. She walked out of the room and to the room with their children. She walked in and looked at them as they cried. She reached in and picked them both up and turned to see Zuko in the doorframe still holding the mask. He looked back at her and then to the mask and then back to her again.

"How?" was all he was able to say as he turned the mask to her.

"Iroh took it the night we faced Ozai. He gave it to me a few weeks after and told me to hang onto it. He felt you were going to need it again someday" Katara said looking back at him.

"No I don't" Zuko said throwing the mask down on the floor.

Katara placed a pacifier into each of her children's mouth. She walked back over to the mask that laid on the floor. She picked it up and looked at the mask and then walked out of the room. She walked down the steps to the kitchen to find Zuko pour himself a shot of whiskey. He looked over at her as she slid the mask across the counter to him.

His hand stopped the mask just before it struck the bottle of whiskey. He looked down at it as he placed the shot glass to his lips. He downed the shot and then picked the mask up. He looked over at her as she crossed her arms and stared at him. The only sounds they heard was the sounds of guns firing outside.

"I told everyone I am done" Zuko said as he sat the mask back down.

"Zuko you once told me you would take a thousand bullets to make sure I'm safe. Now you are needed again because innocent blood is being shed, and you won't even fucking go help them." Katara growled at him.

"I told you I didn't want to risk never coming back to you and my kids" Zuko shot back at her.

"DAMN IT ZUKO PEOPLE ARE BEING KILLED. HOW DO WE KNOW THEY WON'T START GOING DOOR TO DOOR KILLING PEOPLE. LISTEN TO IT OUT THERE IT'S A GODDAMN WARZONE" Katara screamed at Zuko as she pointed out the window.

Zuko looked back at her and then out the window. He heard people screaming as gunfire sounded. Slowly his head turned and looked down at the mask on the counter. He picked it up and looked at it again. He looked back at Katara who stared at him. He saw a lone tear come down the side of her face. That struck deep in his heart and made him feel something he has only felt once before. He felt it when his mother had died right in front of him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"Katara please listen" Zuko said looking at her.

"What?" she hissed at him.

"I'm going to promise you this. every time I go out I will kiss you, Lu Ten, and Kya goodbye. I will keep this necklace near my heart where you always are" Zuko said as he gripped the necklace Katara had given him.

She looked up at him and pulled him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He held her tight and as he did, he lifted the mask up and looked at it. The mask looked back at him and it seemed to send chills down his spine. He looked down at Katara who pulled back from him. She took the mask out of his hand and placed it onto Zuko's head. She pulled the mask down over Zuko's face. She watched as he reached up and touched the mask and then looked back at her.

"Go and save the city…Blue Spirit" Katara said with a smile as she whipped a tear from her eyes


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all another chapter for everyone. i'm feeling the love with the amount of views and favs i'm getting. well here you go action and violence like the last one. this will be the start of a lot of fighting to comw. well i thank you all for your support. thanks Roots207 for coming back and zutaratje for being my first review. so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Three**

**New Allies**

SWAT team members darted behind cover as a man walked with a mini gun. He opened fire on the cops as they ran and hid behind cars and buildings. The large man walked and turned as a cop stepped out of cover. He squeezed the trigger of the mini gun and watched as the gun started up. The gun began firing at the man, sending tracer rounds flying through the air. The bullets ripped the man in half across the belt line leaving a bloody pool of internal organs on the ground.

Two helicopters flew to the scene and shone their spotlights onto the man. Five men ran up with the guy who had the mini gun. They all turned their guns up to the two helicopters. All of them began to open fire onto the helicopters. Bullets ripped into the sheet of the helicopters and into the men in the helicopter. The men on the ground could see blood paint the inside of the windshield. The two helicopters spun out of control and spun around and crashed into the street. They exploded when they impacted into the asphalt of the street.

Two sharpshooters were set op across the street in a building. They looked through the scopes of the rifles. They didn't have the best shot on the men because they had flipped vehicles over. The snipers watched as the men ducked and dived behind cover. They saw two men poke their heads out from behind a building. They pulled their heads back when they came under fire from other SWAT members. Suddenly the two snipers watched as the men fell from their cover. They could see bullet holes in their chest. Then they saw it, The Blue Spirit walked out of cover and looked at the men around him.

* * *

><p>Zuko's eyes darted around and looked over the men behind the cars. He holstered his silenced .45 and took his AK-47. He looked at the man who had the mini gun. He knew this was his first target. He raised his gun and began to open fire in the man. They bullets flew straight and true and struck the man in the back. The man lurched forward and then turned around to look where the shots had come from. Zuko knew the man had body armor on and it was stopping his rounds.<p>

"Shit" Zuko sighed as the man began to open fire on him. The asphalt exploded around as it left a trail leading to Zuko. He jumped back behind the building corner for cover. He glanced back over as the bullets ripped the bricks apart near Zuko. He ducked his head as the bullets seemed to get closer to him. He turned and took off to hide behind another building.

He came around the corner and froze dead in his tracks. He looked at three men in front of him looking at him. One had an M-16 in his hands while the other two had heavy machine guns. The man with the M-16 Zuko knew who he was. The three men snapped their guns up and pointed them at Zuko. Zuko raised his gun up and pointed it at them.

"GET DOWN" the man with the M-16 bellowed at Zuko.

Zuko glanced back and saw the man with the mini gun was right behind him. Zuko spun around and dropped to a knee and raised his gun. All four of the men opened fire on the mini gun wielding man. The four guns made short work of the man in front of them. Bullets had ripped into the man's arms, legs, and head sending blood all over the ground. In just a few short seconds the man fell backwards onto the ground. Zuko stood back up and walked up to the dead man. He turned and looked as the largest of the three men, as he passed his machine gun to the other man who had a machine gun. He then walked up and picked up the mini gun.

They looked around at each other and then walked towards the area of the gunfight. The four of them walked up behind the men who were still fighting the cops. Zuko looked at the three men who were with him. He looked at the man with the M-16 who looked back at him. They all raised their guns up and opened fire on the men. The four of them fired on the men who were fighting the cops. Zuko ran and ducked behind a car with the man with the M-16. They both reloaded their guns and looked at each other.

"I'm Haru, the man duel wielding the machine guns is Boulders. The giant with the mini gun is Hippo" the man said looking at him.

"Well you know who I am let's finish this latter, when we can talk" Zuko said in a gruff voice trying to cover his real voice.

Haru just nodded and stood up and opened fire as Zuko did. Both of them fired on men as they tried to get to cover. The men were trapped between the cops and the four men with heavy weapons. It wasn't helping them at all they had no cover for them to hide behind. Zuko looked at a man who dated close to him. He lined the sights up on the man's knee as he ran. He fired the shot and watched as the man's knee ripped away from his leg.

Zuko ran over to the man and struck him across the face with the butt of the rifle. He turned and looked at Haru who looked back at him. Haru saw what he had done so he looked back at Hippo who looked back at him. He then motioned him to get the wounded man. Hippo walked over and picked the man up and he ran back for cover. Haru and Zuko darted over to Boulder and helped him as they backed up and followed Hippo.

They looked as the cops were gaining ground on the attackers. The four men ran over to a parked pickup. Hippo and Boulder jumped into the back of it with the man they had caught. Zuko and Haru jumped into the cab of the truck. Haru started the truck and started it up and sped away.

* * *

><p>About two hours later the man who was captured started to wake up. He looked around and tried to move. He looked down to see he was tied down onto a table. He looked up as a man walked up to him. His eyes shot wide when he saw the man. He struggled and fought trying to get free from his restraints. He looked back up at the man who had stopped and looked down at him. The man he was looking at was The Blue Spirit.<p>

"What do you want with me?" the man asked looking at him.

"I want to know who that group was you were fighting for and who hired them" The Blue Spirit said looking at him.

"Yeah, fuck you" the man said looking at him.

"Thought you might say that. I'm going, to get the information from you" The Blue said as he picked up a nail gun.

The man watched as The Blue Spirit placed his hand onto another table. He then placed the nail gun onto his hand and pulled the trigger. The nail pinned the man's hand to the table, and as it did the man screamed loudly in pain as the blood rolled down the tip of the nail. He looked as The Blue Spirit picked up something from under the table. The man looked as he squeezed the lever causing the devise to whirl to life. The man knew it was a wire wheel meant for cleaning metal. He looked back at The Blue Spirit who looked at him.

"What are you going to do?" the man asked.

"This has enough R.P.M.s to clean a rusty piece of metal to look brand new in seconds. I won't use it if you tell me what I want to know" The Blue Spirit hissed at him.

"Fuck you" the man growled back at him.

The Blue Spirit shrugged his shoulders and started the wire wheel up. He looked back at the man who just looked away from him. With out thinking about it he placed the tool to the man's thumb. He watched as the flesh was ripped away from the bone. Bloody flesh flew in all directions as the steel wires tore the flesh away from the bone. The man screamed and shrieked as the tool pulled he flesh apart. The Blue Spirit stripped the flesh all the way off of the man's thumb. He stopped the wire wheel and looked back at the man.

"YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE" The man bellowed at The Blue Spirit.

"NO I HAVE A FAMILY NOW AND THIS IS MY FUCKING CITY. THAT FUCKING MEANS I HAVE TO KEEP THIS CITY SAFE NOW" The Blue Spirit roared back at him. "NOW WHO THE FUCK HIRED YOU, AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THE NAME OF YOUR GROUP?"

"FIRE LORD AZULON, HE WANTS YOU BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHY THE FUCK HE WANTS YOU. I AM PART OF THE YU YEN AN AMERICAN TERRORIST CELL" The man roared as he felt the pain strike him.

"Thank you" The Blue Spirit said looking at him. He pulled a pistol out and shot the man finish him off.

* * *

><p>"THAT WASN'T PART OF THE FUCKING PLAN" Xin Fu screamed at Haru as he slammed his fist down on a table.<p>

Haru looked up at him as he placed a smoke into his mouth. He took out another one and extended it to Xin Fu. He watched as the furious man snatched it and placed it in his mouth and lit it. Haru lit his and looked back up at him as he blew the smoke out. He stood up from his chair and turned and looked out the window behind him. He let out a sigh and turned and looked back at Xin Fu who was still angry.

"You're right I didn't tell you my plan. The only way I can get The Blue Spirit is to help him. I have to get close to him, get him to trust me so I can find out who he is. When I find out who he is I can strike" Haru said looking back at him.

"You could have fucking told me that. Now I've got twenty men dead only one got back to me to tell me what happened. The next time you pull a stunt like that I will rip your fucking heart out with my hands" Xin Fu growled at him.

Haru looked at him as he turned and walked out of the room. Haru turned and looked back out the window and looked back out over the ocean. He then looked up at the corner of the window and saw the picture of his parents. _What the fuck have I become, _he thought to himself as he picked up a bottle of bourbon. He poured some into a glass, then turned and looked back at the picture as he placed the glass to his lips.

Haru let out a roar and threw the glass across the room. He watched as it shattered when it smashed into the wall. He looked down and then back up to the picture of his parents. He quickly pushed everything off of the table in one swipe of his arms. He then turned and snatched the picture off the window and then threw it onto the table. He looked down at the picture and then back up as the door opened and Boulder walked in.

"What?" Haru said looking at him.

Boulder looked at the mess on the floor around the table. He looked back up at Haru who who's hair was thrown around and hung down in front of his face. He looked as Haru moved his hands up and pushed his hair back. They looked back at each other as Boulder stepped closer to him.

"What do you want?" Haru asked.

"Xin Fu told me where they will attack next" Boulder said looking at him.

"Ok how long do we got?" Haru asked with a sigh.

"One week" Boulder said.

* * *

><p>Zuko looked over at Katara as she walked up to him. They both walked through the office at the garage carrying their kids. Zuko was on his lunch break at work and Katara had came to see him while he was on break. The family ate lunch and sat in the cool air-conditioned office. Zuko took out some of the baby food and tried to get Lu Ten to eat. The little child refused to take any of the food on the small spoon.<p>

"Come on Lu Ten, it's good. Watch" Zuko said as he placed the small spoon to his mouth and took a bite of the jarred food.

He stopped after he had the spoon in his mouth and made a disgusted look. He then looked at his son and gave him a weak smile. "Mmmm" his voice sounded trying to make a yum sound. He looked back at Katara who smiled at him and started laughing at the look on Zuko's face.

"He's stubborn like his father is" Katara said with a smile.

"He's going to be a hell of a man some day. Oh and next time don't get the damn carrots they taste like shit" Zuko said reaching for a Mountain Dew he had.

"They aren't for you dumb ass, of course they taste like shit" Katara said with a laugh.

Zuko just shook his head and looked back at Lu Ten, who turned his head when Zuko tried to give him some more food. Zuko shook his head and moved it around and made a humming sound like a plane. Lu Ten let out a laugh at Zuko who quickly shot the spoon into his mouth. He looked over at Katara to see her smile as she fed Kya.

"Zuko you are an awesome father" Katara said with a smile looking at him.

"And you are an awesome mother" Zuko said looking back at her.

There was a knock on the door to the office and they both looked up. Sokka walked in and looked at them. He smiled as he walked over and gave his niece and nephew a kiss on the forehead. He pulled a seat up and looked at them both as they looked back at him.

"What?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"It's all over the news and the papers" Sokka said looking at him as he tossed a news paper across the desk to Zuko.

Zuko picked the paper up and looked at it. In large bold letters it said "The Blue Spirit Has Returned". He looked at the picture under the words. It was a picture of him in his Blue Spirit outfit. The picture captured him and Haru standing up from behind a car and shooting at the men. Zuko sat the paper down and looked back at Sokka who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow arched.

"Well, care to explain" Sokka said looking at him.

"It was my Idea" Katara spoke up. She looked as both her husband and her brother who just looked at her.

"Why?" Sokka asked looking at her.

"Because I saw that shoot out last night. I watched innocent people being killed and gunned down like animals. This city needs him and it needs you Sokka" Katara said looking at him.

Sokka looked at both of them and back to the paper. He stood up and walked to the door he motioned them to follow him. He led them back to the back of the shop and to the outside. When they got to the back lot of the shop there was a car under a tarp. He pulled the tarp off the reveal a car under it. They knew it was the same car that they have used when they attacked Ozai.

It was a lot different now. On the hood it had a painting of The Blue Spirit and a snarling wolf head next to it. On the sides there was car was a wolf running. Sokka moved to the back and opened the trunk of the car. There were holders on the inside of the trunk. It was easy to tell that the holders were meant for weapons. Sokka walked up to the side and banged on the sides of the car. With each strike it was loud and hard sounding.

"I've been working on it since we got back from the fight with Ozai. I had it painted differently for us. I also had the holders put it so we can carry weapons where ever we need too. As well as armor plating around the whole thing. This baby can take an RPG blast and still drive away from it" Sokka explained as he walked around the car.

Zuko looked at the car and then to Sokka. "So it's The Blue Spirit mobile?" Zuko said with a laugh.

"No, dip shit this ain't Batman" Sokka said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Ten Yu Yen agents ran through a back ally. They had their guns up and ready to go. They had a plan ready for this day. They were going to start a killing spree at a local mall. They had men already in the mall hidden among the shoppers. The leader of the group threw his hand up to stop his men. They all crouched down and trained their guns in the same direction. They watched as a cop car cruised by and drove down the street. They looked out across the road at the mall to see people going in and out of the mall.<p>

They waited until the saw a mirror flash in a window. That was their signal for them to move. They darted across the street and into the mall parking lot. When they got to the parking lot they moved from car to car until they were close to the entrance. They waited for a family to set inside before they moved again. This time they ran to the door and began to thread chains through the handles of the doors. The men on the outside and inside knew they were going to die. This was a suicide mission for them.

As soon as the doors were chained up they turned around and began to open fire on the people left in the parking lot. About the same time the men on the inside of the mall began to open fire on the people inside of the mall. Bullets were firing all over the parking lot striking down people left and right. One of the men shot a woman who had picked her child up to run. He watched as the woman fell to the ground and the child roll and start crying.

Just then he took a bullet in the shoulder. He looked up and saw a man was fighting back against them. He held a pistol and fired at the gunmen as he hid behind a car. The group trained their guns on the man who was hidden behind a truck. They all began firing at the same man. Bullets tore into the truck and soon the truck exploded from the constant gunfire. They watched at the man flew through the air and bounced on the top of a car, then landed on the ground with a thud.

The men inside of the mall were having a far easier time. They went from shop to shop killing anyone still inside. Three men walked into a shop where they saw three men run to. They walked in and found nothing in the shop the three of them looked around searching for the men. Suddenly all three of them were attacked at the same time. Two were killed in seconds the third had just enough time to see his attacker and hear what he had to say.

"HIPPO KILL" the giant man bellowed as he brought a display down on the man's head.

* * *

><p>"Haru catch" Boulder said as he tossed him an AK-47<p>

Haru looked up and caught the gun as it got tossed to him. He looked at it and then cocked the gun. He looked over at Hippo who picked up the dead man and threw him across the shop. Haru tossed a M-16 to Hippo who caught it and worked the weapon like a master. The three of them passed clips around to each other and side arms. They stood up and walked out of the shop.

As soon as the three of them stepped out of the shop there were three Yu Yen men walking at them. Hippo was the first to attack the men. He raised the gun up and opened fire on the men. In a few seconds the men were down and dead on the floor. Haru and Boulder walked up next to him and both gave him a pat to let him know he did good. They ran for cover behind pillars as bullets rained down on them. They stuck their guns out from cover and fired blindly at the men above them. Boulder looked back at Haru as he pulled his head back behind the pillar.

"Oh yeah, great fucking plan. He ain't even here and we'll get killed before we even get this done" Boulder said looking back at him.

"He'll be here don't worry. Innocent blood is being shed he can't resist that" Haru said as he fired again from cover.

* * *

><p>The men in the parking lot were now in a shoot out with the cops. They were heavily outnumbered and being cornered by the cops. They ducked behind cover as bullets bounced off the roof of the can. One of the men tossed a clip to another man who caught it and reloaded the gun. Suddenly they all heard the same sound. It roared over the sound of the gunfire. Then the roar got louder as it got closer to them. They knew it was a car but they had no idea where it was coming from.<p>

There answer came in a flash. They saw as a black old style mustang shoot by them. They saw for a split second what looked like a wolf run by them. It crashed through the front door of the mall and fish tailed in the common area of the mall. They saw the smoke billow out from the skid marks of the tires. They watched as the car came to a screeching stop. Suddenly they saw the trunk open and two men run to the back of it. In a split second they both had assault rifles and were shooting at the men on the upstairs platform. The men looked on and knew what was going on right away. The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail were in the fight now.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Sokka grabbed a shotgun to go with their AK-47s. Zuko tossed Sokka a sawed off shotgun and watched as he caught it. Sokka quickly spun around with the gun in his hand and shot a man who broke from cover. The buck shot ripped through the man's chest sending blood flying onto the window. They got their weapons and took off down the halls. As they ran they shot men who were trying to get them as they ran.<p>

They rounded the corner and stopped dead when they looked down the barrels of guns. Soon after Zuko grabbed the barrel of Sokka's gun and pushed it down. The three men did the same and Zuko walked up to the man in the lead of the three men. He knew it was Haru and his men.

"You have a knack for showing up when there is violence" Zuko said looking at him.

"You too" Haru said with a smile at him.

"Kind of my jog, Wolf Tail this is Haru, Hippo, and Boulder. They helped me out the last time I went up against the Yu Yen" Zuko said looking back at Sokka.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Sokka asked looking at them.

"Well…we are F.B.I and we have been hunting the Yu Yen for the past few months" Haru said looking at them.

"Nice, now let's get this fucking place cleared out" Zuko barked as gun fire started to strike near them.

The five of them took off and ran for cover. The last of the terrorist were back near the door. They now had a fight on both sides of them. Half of the men fought the men who were inside of the mall with them. Zuko and Boulder jumped behind a pillar as bullets flew by them. He glanced over as Sokka and Haru dove behind a large flower pot. Hippo was in the door frame of a store hidden behind a brick wall.

Bullets ripped into the walls as the men focused on them. Zuko looked up at Boulder who looked back at him and nodded. Just then all five of them stood up and opened fire on the Yu Yen soldiers. The exchange of gunfire lasted for a few minuets . They dropped back to cover as the men returned fire back to them. Zuko looked back over at Sokka as he reloaded his gun and looked back at Zuko. Sokka glanced back at Haru who had his gun up and was covering them.

"I'm getting tired of this shit" Haru barked as he looked down at Sokka.

"Me too" Sokka said looking back up at him.

There was a break in the gunfire from the Yu Yen. The team took that to their advantage. The five of them broke cover and got shoulder to shoulder. As they did they began to walk and shoot at the men. The five of them worked together and killed the men who stood up. The five of them worked on the men who didn't make it to cover. The men who were fighting the cops had no chance against the five of them. Finally after about five minuets of the massacre the last five men had their hands in the air. They walked out from cover and then dropped to their knees.

Zuko looked down the line of his team and then back to the men on the ground. In a flash the five of them had their guns up. They didn't give the man a chance to beg before they opened fire on them. The five Yu Yen soldiers fell to the ground into a massive pool of blood. Zuko and Sokka jogged to the car and tossed their guns into the back of it. Zuko turned and looked at Haru as he walked up.

"I look forward to fighting along side you two again" Haru said extending his hand.

"We do too" Zuko said taking his hand.

"Get out of here we'll handle the cops" Haru said nodding to the car.

He watched as The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail climbed into the car and sped off. Haru turned and looked at Boulder and Hippo. The three of them began to run back into the mall and disappeared away from the sights of the cops.

* * *

><p>"GODDAMN IT HARU HOW MANY MORE OF MY DO YOU HAVE TO KILL?" Xin Fu bellowed as he stormed around a room.<p>

"As many as it takes" Haru answered looking at him.

"THAT IS FUCKING UNACCEPTABLE. THOSE MEN ARE NOT TOYS YOU SEE FIT TO THROW AWAY" Xin Fu roared as Haru walked up to him.

Suddenly Haru kick Xin Fu in the side of his knee bringing him to his knees. Haru then grabbed him by the back of his head and then slammed it down onto a table. Blood began to flow from Xin Fu's nose and onto the table. He groaned as he moved his head slowly as Haru gripped his neck. Haru got down next to Xin Fu's ear and breathed into it.

"You work for me understood, you do what I say. You know who I work for, and you know better then to cross him. I will keep doing this until I get The Blue Spirit. Keep fucking with me and I will promise you this. I will go to your house and kill your entire family and make you watch. Got it" Haru hissed into Xin Fu's ear.

"Yes" Xin Fu growled at him.

"Good, now get the fuck out of my sight" Haru growled as he released Xin Fu from his grasp.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here you go another chapter for everyone. i'm see my views are still going up and i love that. i'm starting to make the fight go to another city now which will give the story a new setting. i hope yall have been enjoying this story. now it will start bringing in new charectors and new bad guys. i want to know if its as good as my first one or not i feel that it is but i want to hear from you. so please r&r and let me know what you think thanks. i am also open to any ideas you have so let me know**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Four**

**A Devil Goes to Chicago**

Zuko looked over at Sokka as bullets ripped into a wall near them. He then turned and glanced at Haru, Boulder, and Hippo as they hid behind another wall. It had been two months since the Yu Yen started attacking Miami. Zuko had been on them every step of the way. His war had started again and this time more people were getting killed then he wanted. A bullet whizzed by his head way to close for him. This time the Yu Yen had attacked a school and tired to make a massacre happen out of school children. Zuko had gotten lucky and gotten a tip that they were going to attack the school.

Zuko looked back over at a classroom where a teacher pulled the children close. The kids cried and screamed as bullets slammed into the walls just outside the room. Zuko was glad they had got their just in time to stop the massacre, no more children needed to die. He was glad that they had stopped they attack on the school. Now they were caught in a gunfight with about fifteen men. Zuko adjusted his mask and glanced over at Sokka.

"Let's finish this for fuck sake" Haru baked causing Zuko to look at him.

Zuko nodded and all five of them blindly fired at the Yu Yen gunmen. After a few seconds it caused the men to fall to cover. The small team of five broke their cover and went on the offensive against the Yu Yen. They pushed the men back into the gym of the school. They had managed to kill ten of the men in a gunfight in the halls. They had their guns locked onto each other ready to shoot it out.

Suddenly and with out warning Hippo opened fire and killed the last Yu Yen members of the attack. Zuko looked down at them and then he turned around and walked out of the door. Suddenly as soon as he walked out of the door a foot went across Zuko's face. The blow knocked his mask off causing it to fall to the floor. Zuko looked back up at the man who had just attacked him. The large man with long jet black hair looked back at him and instead of finishing him off turned and ran.

Zuko looked down the hall as the man stopped and helped up one of his wounded men. Zuko didn't think about it he just turned around and grabbed his mask. He picked it up and looked up at Haru who stared at him. Zuko just put the mask on and looked up at Haru who was staring at him.

"Yes, Yes I'm The Blue Spirit" Zuko said turning around and leaving the gym.

"This just made things ten times worse" Boulder whispered into Haru's ear.

"No, it made it ten times easier" Haru whispered back as he watched Zuko and Wolf Tail leave.

"You got a plan?" Boulder asked looking at him.

"Yes I do" Haru said looking back at him.

_**(Three weeks later)**_

Zuko and Sokka sat at a bar watching a baseball game. They cheered along with the rest of the bar as a homerun was hit. Zuko took a sip of his draft beer and looked over at Sokka who was ordering another. They watched as the game carried on into overtime. Zuko glanced at his watch and then looked over to Sokka. They finished the game and then walked home together.

"So this Haru dude, what the hell is he" Sokka asked looking at him.

"No clue, he said he worked for my grandfather but then he says he's F.B.I" Zuko said looking at him.

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out which side he is on later. Right now we got to go to your place so I can grab my movies you borrowed" Sokka said with a devilish grin.

"I don't even want to know where the hell you found those damn movies" Zuko said with a laugh.

Suddenly Zuko froze dead in his tracks, causing Sokka to look at what he was looking at. When Sokka looked his jaw dropped at the sight he saw. The front door had been kicked off of it's hinges. Zuko quickly ran up the steps with Sokka hot on his heals. They darted in and looked at the scene before them. The house had been trashed, furniture and lights were thrown all over the place.

"KATARA" Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Zuko" Sokka said in a calm voice.

Zuko looked back at him and then looked where Sokka was pointing. Zuko looked at the table and saw a DVD sitting on the table. He walked over and picked it up off of the table. He looked at it and then walked over to the TV in the living room. He turned the TV on and then placed the DVD into the DVD player. He watched as the screen turned on and showed Katara.

"_Say hello to your Zuko sweet thing" _a voice off camera talked.

"_Zuko, listen and listen closely. I and our kids are being taken to Chicago and you have to come and get me. The Yu Yen will be there waiting for you. Xin Fu is issuing you a challenge to take on the whole city of Chicago to get me. Zuko don't…"_ Zuko listened to each word that came out of her mouth. He quickly turned red with anger as he saw a massive hand strike Katara across the face.

"_You heard that Zuko, come and get me if you have the balls for it" _a man said as he turned the camera to face himself. Zuko recognized him, it was the man who had kicked him across the face during the school shooting.

Zuko watched as the camera cut to static and then black. Zuko looked back at Sokka who was staring at the TV. Sokka looked back at him with anger filled eyes. Without thinking twice both of them jumped up and ran down to the basement. They both ran into the room that held all of The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail equipment.

Zuko began tossing clips for different types of guns to Sokka. They landed in his hands and almost as soon as they did they were dropped into a duffle bag. After a few minuets Zuko began to pass boxes of ammo as well. They filled up two duffle bags with just ammo and clips. They then began to load other duffle bags with their outfits they were known for.

"Start bringing the shit upstairs, I'll bring the car down" Sokka said looking at him.

Zuko just nodded and then watched as Sokka went up the stairs. Zuko turned and began taking weapons off of the wall. He was going to take them all for this fight. He began to carry the weapons up the steps to the living room. Zuko walked back down the steps and grabbed the three bags left over. He walked back over to where the guns were. He stopped when he heard glass crack under his feet. He stopped and looked down to see what was the cause.

When he looked he saw a picture of him and his family. He bent down and picked up the picture. It was the one right after his children were born. He folded the picture up and placed it into his pocket. He felt a lone tear roll down his face. _This is all my fault, _Zuko thought to himself. He heard the roar of the Mustang's motor outside of his house. He walked up and looked to see Sokka getting out of the car.

The both began to load the trunk of the car. Sokka began strapping the guns to the inside of the trunk. While he did that Zuko loaded the duffle bags into the trunk. They stopped at the sound of a car pulling up. Both of them looked to see Haru get out of the car. Both Zuko and Sokka looked at each other then back to Haru who walked up to them. Without thinking both of them grabbed a pistol and walked up to him.

Haru raised his hands in the air but it wasn't enough to stop them. Sokka pistol whipped Haru across the face causing him to stagger backwards to his car. Zuko grabbed him and slammed him up against the car with such force, that it knocked the air out of Haru's lungs. Zuko and Sokka stepped back about a foot and pulled the slide actions of their pistols cocking the guns. They raised them up and pointed their guns at Haru's chest.

"What the fuck?" Haru gasped as he reached up and touched his bloody nose.

"It's a little fucking strange that you find out who I am, and then my family get's taken" Zuko growled at him.

"What?" Haru asked looking at him.

"MY FUCKING SISTER, NEICE, AND NEPHEW WERE KIDNAPPED" Sokka roared at Haru. After he did he pressed the gun in his hand under Haru's chin.

"What and you think I had something to do with it?" Haru said looking at him.

"Oh we know you had something to do with it. You have five seconds to convince us otherwise" Zuko growled as he pressed his gun up to Haru's temple.

"Listen I had gotten a lead that the Yu Yen were getting ready to leave Miami and go back to Chicago where they are from. The man who kicked you Zuko was Xin Fu, the leader of the Yu Yen. He must have figure out who you were and where to find you. I swear to god I had nothing to do with you wife and kids being abducted" Haru said looking at them both.

Zuko and Sokka looked at each other then back to Haru. Zuko let out a sigh and pulled his pistol back clicking the hammer forward. He looked at Sokka who still held the gun to Haru's chin. After a few seconds Sokka pulled the gun back and looked at Zuko who just nodded. They both believed him and looked back at him as he looked at them.

"Get in the car you can come with us" Zuko said looking at him.

"No, I've got to meet up with Boulder and Hippo and we will go to Chicago" Haru said looking at him.

They watched as Haru got back into his car and drove off. Sokka and Zuko climbed into their car and sped down the road. They sped towards Iroh's house. When they got there Zuko got out of the passenger seat and walked up to the door. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Soon the door opened and Iroh looked at him.

"Zuko?" Iroh said looking at him.

"I'm going to Chicago, Katara and my kids were kidnapped. I would like you to keep an eye out on my place and Suki. Oh and please have a have a new door placed on my place" Zuko said looking at him.

"Wait" Iroh said stopping Zuko from leaving.

Zuko watched as Iroh disappeared into his house. After a few minuets Iroh reappeared in the door way. He grabbed Zuko's hand and placed something in his hand small and round. When Iroh removed his hand Zuko looked down at a pai sho tile. When he looked closer at it he saw it was a white lotus tile. He looked back at Iroh confused.

"That will keep you out of trouble with the cops. Trust me" Iroh said looking at him.

_**(Four Days Later)**_

The party was going on at a club called _Ba Sing Se. _Bouncers stood outside checking people and letting some of them go in. The people ranged from gangsters and mobsters to movie stars and government officials. It was one of the busiest clubs and most popular clubs in Chicago. People lined up for almost two blocks just to wait to get in.

What people didn't know was it was a perfect front for the major drug trade of the city. Under the glamour and hype drug dealers prowled the floor of the club looking for victims. One of them was flagged down for a bag of cocaine. The man took the little baggie from the dealer and gave him the money. The man turned around and placed a small line of the white powder on to a small table. He closed one side of his nose and placed the other end into a rolled up hundred dollar bill and snorted the drug. He tipped his head back and let out a sigh as the high coursed through his veins.

The music turned into a fast beat rap song. Women danced seductively around men they were with. They would grind on them as they moved their legs around the man's body. Some of the woman danced with other women. They would grind and kiss each other in front of men. They were doing this to be bait and lure men to them, men who were looking for a good time. A man looked down from his office and watched everything going on below him on the dance floor.

His hair was slicked back and a brown color with a few spots of grey in it. He wore a nice and neatly trimmed beard and mustache that had grey around his chin. He wore a neatly pressed white suit with a black tie. He turned and looked at a man sitting in his office with him. He walked over to him and looked at him as he shook. The man sitting in the chair was scared of something but the man wasn't sure what it was.

"Now tell me again what happened?" the man asked looking at him. He had a slight Russian accent when he talked.

"I don't know Mr. John Dmitri, all I know is two men jumped our drug deal. They were pros that simple, they have done this before. They moved through our men like it was nothing. They took bullets from us and just kept coming" the man said shaking his head.

"And you came here?" John asked looking at him. The man just nodded and looked back at him. "That was fucking smart of you."

Suddenly John pulled a pistol out from his desk and pointed it at him. The man raised his hand in a futile attempt to block the bullet. John fired the silenced gun into the man's hand and head. The bullet caused a spray of blood to fly all over the place. He looked as the man slumped backwards into the chair dead. He looked up at two bodyguards who walked up and grabbed the dead man so he could be disposed of.

Suddenly the door got knocked open with the body of a man. The three men in the room jumped up and looked as two men walked in. One of them had a black bandana around his face as well as a pair of sunglasses on. The second man had what looked like a water demon. The blue and white face of the second man seemed to be striking and deadly looking.

The two bodyguards reached for their side arms. They weren't quick enough at getting their guns out. Suddenly both of the men took a silenced gunshot to their heads. As they fell the man with a blue face shot John in the shoulder. He fell back into his chair and gripped his shoulder instinctively. He looked up as the two men walked up to him. The one with the black bandana on turned and faced the door ready for anything. The man with the blue and white mask walked up to him. He reached to his side and pulled out a pistol.

"What do you want" John asked looking at him.

"Xin Fu" the man said.

"'Xin Fu'? The man's a ghost he's damn near imposable to find that fucking simple. The only one who can find him is Azulon, and I have no fucking clue where he is" John said looking at him.

The man reached into a pocket and pulled out a folded picture and held it up. "What about this girl?"

"I don't know I just push drugs for Azulon that's it" John said looking at him and then back to the picture.

"Fine, then you are of no use to me" the man said in a dark and demonic tone as he looked at John.

"Who are you two?" John asked looking at him as he raised his pistol to John's head.

"I'm The Blue Spirit and that's Wolf Tail" the man answered.

* * *

><p>Zuko fired the silenced .45 into the man's head. He watched as the head of the man snapped backwards hard and fast. The bullet punched through the man's head and out the back of the head. The man's head dropped backwards onto the head of the chair. Blood slowly trickled out of the back of the dead man's head and onto the ground. It began to form a puddle on the ground as more rolled down the front of the man's head.<p>

Zuko holstered his pistol and walked over to the large window. He looked down at the massive amount of people on the dance floor. He watched as people danced and did drugs. He began to search through the crowd for drug dealers and other targets. Suddenly he heard Sokka fire his gun. He spun around and looked to see a pair of armed men fall to the ground. Zuko darted over to Sokka's side just as three more men showed up.

The two of them snapped their guns up and shot the three men. They stepped out and saw five more men down the hall. They both opened fire on the men as they ran for them. In the confined bottle neck hallway the bullets ripped into the men as they ran for them. They could hold out in the hallway for as long as they had ammo. Zuko and Sokka darted down the hall to get to the stairs. They ran past the five dead thugs and to the stairwell.

Neither Sokka or Zuko heard the gunshots but they felt the bullets hit them in the back. Both turned and looked as three more men came for them. The music was covering the sound of the gunfire making it hard to know if they were being shot at. They both ran behind cover and got ready for a gunfight. Zuko looked to see a man curled up in a ball trying to protect himself. The man peaked a glance out and looked at both Zuko and Sokka.

Bullets ripped into the wall near Zuko and Sokka. Zuko quickly returned fire as Sokka did. They fired at the men as they fired back at them. Zuko ejected the clip to his rifle and loaded a new one in as he heard a man yell. Zuko chanced a glance to see a man charging at them. Zuko stepped out and fired at the man killing the man as he ran at them.

A few bullets hit Zuko in his Dragon Skin covered chest but as they did Zuko noticed something. They bullets had little force when it struck him in the chest. The men were using small caliber weapons against them. Zuko told Sokka this who was hidden behind a pillar. With that Sokka broke cover and walked with Zuko back towards the men shooting at them. In a few seconds the two of them killed the other two men. They turned and ran back to the steps. Just before they got to the steps they stopped and looked down at the man who was still curled up.

The man was praying in Spanish as he held a cross necklace towards the two of them. Zuko looked at him and then back to Sokka who looked at him. Both of them walked past the man and down the steps. They looked at the dance floor in front of them to see people jumping and cheering. They both knew there was too many people for them to have a shoot out. Just then he saw people running at them through the crowd.

Both Sokka and Zuko removed the silencers from their AK-47s. They looked at each other and then raised their guns up into the air. Both of them began to open fire straight up into the air. The sudden gunfire caused people to scream and scatter. All the people in the club began to run for the exit. The only people who weren't running for the exit were the thugs going to confront Zuko and Sokka.

Some more gunfire came from the thugs as they ran at Sokka and Zuko. Sokka jumped behind a booth as a man ran at him. He suddenly found himself looking at the man as he jumped over the booth. Sokka quickly kicked the man's feet out from underneath him. He jumped to his feet and looked down at the man as he tried to sit up. Sokka quickly stepped on his shoulder and shot the man in the head.

He turned around and looked to see a few more men running at him. He stepped forward and pointed his gun at the first one. He squeezed the trigger of the gun and opened fire on the man. The muzzle flashes seemed to light up his face as he killed the men. He turned to Zuko who was gripping a man by the throat. He watched as the man pulled out a pistol and placed it into Zuko's gut and began to fire the gun. Then he watched as Zuko returned the favor by placing his AK-47 into the man's gut.

The rounds of his gun cut through the man's gut quickly. Zuko threw the dead man down onto the ground and looked over at Sokka. They both ran across the empty dance floor towards the door. They looked up as two more thugs came through the door at them. Both of them snapped their guns up and fired at the two men. The bullets ripped through the men with ease. Zuko and Sokka ran up to the door and out into the street to see that people had scattered and ran in all directions. They took advantage of this and disappeared into the crowed.

* * *

><p>Cop cars had gathered around <em>Ba Sing Se<em> about fifteen minuets after the shootout was done. The men were inside with the paramedics wheeling dead people out. A man walked through the mess looking around. He had white hair and a white mustache that hung from his face. He had three scars over his left eye something he had gotten when he was in Vietnam. He had wide face with a pair of deep set brown eyes. He had a thin body with powerful arms and legs that showed he was a strong and powerful man. He looked to his left as a man walked up to him.

"Captain Jeong Jeong we have a witness" the man said looking at him.

"Take me to him" Jeong Jeong said in a powerful voice.

The man nodded and led him up the steps to a man who was sitting in a chair. Jeong Jeong looked at the man who was praying in Spanish and holding onto a cross necklace. There was a man there trying to talk to him in Spanish but it was getting nowhere fast. The man looked up at them all and stared at them.

"Ask him what he saw" Jeong Jeong said to The Translator. He watched as the man nodded and looked back at the man. He asked him the question that Jeong Jeong wanted. The man looked back at Jeong Jeong.

"_El Diablo Azul y El Hombre Sin Rostro. El Diablo Azul y El Hombre Sin Rostro." _the man kept repeating over and over again.

"What did he say?" Jeong Jeong asked The Translator.

"The Blue Devil and The Faceless Man" The Translator said looking back at him


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for my followers. its full of action and gunfights and sad moment. warning this chapter does get very gruesome and violent. i show a very dark side of Zuko i always though he had. this will be introducing some new people that were in the series. well there will be a lot more action to come in the next few chapters. i hope ya'll enjoy this chapter so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Five**

**New Grounds**

Sokka and Zuko both cleaned their guns and listened to the news. They looked at their weapons they had sitting in front of them on the table. They both had Ak-47s and sawed off shotguns. They both decided to go with the most dangerous weapons ever made. They were also a very reliably weapon almost never jamming. They also had a lot of power behind them and were deadly accurate. Zuko had his stripped down to and apart on the table. He looked all of the pieces over and began to clean each of them.

He looked up and looked at the picture of him and Katara. He looked at her smiling face and the two small children in her arms. He reached up and touched the picture of her. He then turned and looked over his gun again. He began to put it back together when the police scanner went off. He looked over and listened to it closely to it as it went off about a robbery and several murders. Zuko turned back to the gun and finished putting it back together.

Sokka got up from his chair and walked over to his bandana and sunglasses. He looked in the mirror and put his hair up into a wolf tail style. He then took hit tee shirt off and looked in the mirror. He looked at the long scar that was just under his peck. The scar he got when Jet had stabbed him. He reached over and grabbed his dragon skin armor and put it on. He then grabbed his black tee shirt and put it on over the armor. The shirt showed off his biceps which had become far more muscular since the fight with Jet.

His shirt had a wolf head on it, showing who he was. He turned and grabbed his bandana and tied it around his face covering his nose down. He then took his sunglasses and put them on and looked at himself. He turned back and looked at Zuko who was still working on his gun. Zuko turned and looked at him and turned back to his gun and kept working on it.

"Come on what the hell are you doing?" Sokka asked picking up his rifle.

"I don't want to be in this city any longer then I have to be. I'm here for Katara not to help the city. I don't give a fuck about Chicago that simple" Zuko said not turning to look at Sokka.

"What's the difference between Chicago and Miami, huh?" Sokka asked looking at him.

"Katara and my children were taken to this city" Zuko said turning to look at Sokka.

"You once said, that you would take a stand where ever innocent blood was shed. Now it's time to step up, and make this city's criminals fear The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail" Sokka said as he tossed Zuko his Blue Spirit mask.

* * *

><p>Four gunmen ran through the back allies behind the bank they just robbed. They ran every once in a while stopping and looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. They ran further and darted back to another ally. Suddenly the headlights of a car turned on stopping them dead in their tracks. They heard the doors open and they saw two men walk into the headlights.<p>

The leader of the gunmen looked at the two men as they got closer. Suddenly his eyes widened and he began to back peddle. He stumbled causing him to trip and fall to the ground. His face was full of fear as he began to crab walk backwards. He looked back up at the other three men who were just as afraid. These four men used to be part of the Dai Li. All four of them knew who these two men were.

"I thought we were fucking rid of you two" the man on the ground said.

Both of the men looked at each other then back to them. One of them grabbed his sidearm and pointed at the man. He fired the gun, shooting the man in the chest. The bullet ripped into the man's right lung and exited out of his shoulder blade. The man instinctively clawed at the bullet hole trying to take the bullet back. The bullet collapsed his lung causing his other lung to fight harder. He gasped and coughed for air as blood came out of the bullet hole and his mouth. The blood began to choke him as he coughed for more air. Soon his body began convulse and seize up as his oxygen starved brain began to shut down.

"RUN, IT'S WOLF TAIL AND BLUE SPIRIT. THERE BACK FOR US" one of the men yelled.

The other three men ran away dropping the money they had stolen. Suddenly the one in the middle stopped running and fell to his knees. The other two men stopped and looked back at him. He had an arrow sticking out of his chest. The broad head was coated in blood and pieces of the man's lung and heart. They noticed that the arrow was pointing down towards the ground. They looked up to see a man on the fire escape looking down at them. They were focused on the man on the fire escape not to notice The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail walking up to them.

One of the men was suddenly shot in the gut by The Blue Spirit. The men fell to the ground causing the other man to look at Wolf Tail standing in front of him. Wolf Tail reached out and grabbed the man by his throat. He reached down and grabbed his gun from him and threw it across the ground. He pushed the man back to the brick wall near him. Wolf Tail slammed his head off the wall causing the man to see stars. The man looked over as The Blue Spirit walked up to him. The man reached into a pocket and took out a folded up picture.

"You remember me, so I guess you are working for the Fire Lord here. I don't give a flying fuck about that. Where is this girl?" The Blue Spirit growled at the man as he held up a picture to the man's face.

"I don't know, I just know that the Yu Yen just came back. They came back with three people I just don't know where they are" the man said looking at The Blue Spirit and Wolf Tail.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Sokka looked at each other then back to the man. Zuko reached up and took Sokka's hand away from the man's throat. The second he was released the man took off running. Zuko gave him a few seconds be fore he reached for his pistol. Before he grabbed it he heard a high pitched whistle. He saw a quick flash of white and then the man tumbled to the ground dead. Both Sokka and Zuko turned and looked up to see a man looking at them. They could see he had a bow in his hands and now it was pointed at them.<p>

Zuko looked over at Sokka who had his gun trained on the man. Suddenly there was the light of another car pulled up and stopped. A man stepped out and he had a gun trained on Sokka and Zuko. The man never fired his gun he instead he just stepped closer to them. Sokka took one more glace up at the man who killed the last Dai Li. The man gripped a hold of a bar above him and did two flips up and disappeared on the roof. Sokka took his attention back down to the new comer.

"Both of you hands up, I'm Captain Jeong-Jeong. You two are under arrest" the man said looking

He looked as Zuko stepped forward and reached into his back pocket. He had his one hand up and then Sokka saw what he was taking out of his back pocket. It was a pai sho tile and he pulled it up in front of his face. Sokka watched on and got a good look at the tile. It was a white lotus tile but Sokka didn't understand what the tile meant but he trusted Zuko.

"Jeong-Jeong I want you to look at this" Zuko said as he extended his hand with the pai sho tile in it.

He watched as Jeong-Jeong extended his hand and took the tile. He rolled it over and looked at it. He stopped and looked right at the tile. After he took a good look at it he looked back up at Zuko who stood there looking at him. Jeong-Jeong took a step closer and raised his gun higher. He pressed the gun strait to the forehead of Zuko's mask.

"How the fuck did you get this?" Jeong-Jeong growled as he held up the tile.

"My uncle" Zuko simply answered.

"Who is your Uncle?" Jeong-Jeong demanded.

"Former Miami Chief of Police Iroh Johnson" Zuko said looking at him.

Jeong-Jeong pulled the pistol back from Zuko's head and holstered it. He handed the tile back to Zuko who took it and placed it into his back pocket. He looked over as Sokka stepped up next to him and looked at Jeong-Jeong. Sokka and Zuko both gave him their fighting names. Zuko explained why they were there and that they were looking for his family. Jeong-Jeong understood and left them there saying he was to take care of the dead Dai Li.

Zuko and Sokka watched as Jeong-Jeong got into his car and drove off. Zuko walked back over to their car and Sokka started after him. He stopped really quickly and looked at a dead man still on his knees. He reached down and took a look to see that there was an arrow sticking through the man's chest. Sokka reached down and grabbed the arrow and pulled it all the way out.

* * *

><p>Sokka sat at the motel room and looked at the arrow. He had washed it and cleaned it to the point that it shined again. Zuko walked up and looked at the arrow in Sokka's hand. He had a set of clothes in his hands and was planning on getting a shower. He looked at the arrow closely and then turned and walked back over to the bathroom. Sokka glanced back and then looked back to the arrow. The arrow shaft was a bright silver color with two black feathers and a white feather.<p>

The head of the arrow was all too intriguing to him. It had three normal fixed broad head blades. In-between them were three backwards facing blades. Those three were able to be moved, and they moved forward. Sokka pushed them forward so they were rested next to the tip of the arrow head. He knew that this design was far more devastating to anything it his. It was a brilliant design for hunting and it was also as demonstrated early that night, deadly on humans. The sound of running water broke his focus causing him to look back at the bathroom.

Zuko stood under the shower head as the hot water rushed down his body. His mind raced with images of Katara's beautiful smiling face. She wasn't around him but he could still smell her scent and feel her skin. He turned the shower off and stepped out of the shower and walked over to a mirror. He looked at himself in the mirror and looked at the scar on his face. He reached up and touched the scar on his face and remembered the night he got it. He then focused on a small round scar just under his collar bone. He remembered that scar and just how he got it.

"_ZUKO" _Katara's voice filled his head as he touched his scar.

Zuko pushed it away and turned to towel off. After he was done he put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He looked back at the mirror and realized what shirt he was wearing. It was one that Katara loved and it had her scent all over it. He opened the door and walked out to see Sokka picking up his AK-47 and then turn to look at him.

"We got a hit on the Yu Yen" Sokka said looking at him.

Zuko didn't think twice he ran to his Blue Spirit outfit. He rand over and grabbed his outfit and began to put it on. He pulled the mask down and looked through the eye holes as he walked over to his AK-47 and picked it up. He walked over to Sokka as he walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>Xin Fu walked through a warehouse filled with weapons and drugs. He walked over to a crate filled with bags of cocaine. He picked one up and pulled out a switch blade and stabbed it into the bag. He pulled it back out and looked at the white powder that covered the blade. He put it up to his nose and snorted the powder into his nose. He tipped his head back and let out a sigh.<p>

He turned and looked back at two men who were in well dressed suits. They looked at him and walked up to him as he wiped his nose. The two Columbian men walked up to him and looked at him as a woman started screaming. The three men turned and looked to see a tan woman with brown hair and two small children in her arms. She struggled to get free from the men as they pushed her back into a cage.

"Who is she?" one of the men asked as he pointed at the woman.

"She's a nobody, let's finish our deal" Xin Fu said turning back to the two men.

Before either of the men could say anything one of them let out a yelp. Xin Fu looked at the man as his partner did. Both of them had wide eyes when they saw an arrow sticking out of his chest. The men fell forward to the ground with a loud thud. The other men pulled out his pistol and turned it to Xin Fu. Just as he did another arrow struck him in the neck. The arrow had stopped just on the other side on the mans neck. Xin Fu watched as blood gushed out over the arrow head and onto the floor.

"FREEDOM FIGHTERS" Xin Fu roared as the man fell to the ground.

Freedom fighters have been enemies of the Yu Yen for almost three years now. They weren't a rival gang or terrorist cell instead they were a group of twenty year olds. They were a group of vigilantes who had been fighting the Yu Yen in Chicago. They used bows and arrows to fight the Yu Yen and it seemed to do more damage against them. Of all the years of fighting them the Yu Yen has never killed a Freedom Fighter but they keep killing Yu Yen.

* * *

><p>Katara was in her cage when she heard Xin Fu Yell that. She sat her two children down and ran to the cage bars. She gripped them and watched as the men ran around with guns firing wildly at unseen targets. She looked and saw a figure dart behind a crate and then step out with a bow. The person fired the bow killing a man and then pull back behind the crate. From what she could see he wore a cowboy hat and dark clothes. The man looked right at her and saw she was trapped.<p>

She watched as he tried to get to her but was cutoff by gunfire. Suddenly the roar of a car engine covered every other noise up. Katara turned and looked as a pair of loading doors exploded out. She saw a car come crashing into come crates. The car disappeared behind some crates. She then heard the sounds of car doors closing and then gunfire coming from the area of the car. She looked to see a man run up and kill a pair of Yu Yen.

She kept her eye on this man as he darted from cover to cover. Another man followed close to him and ran with him. She then watched as they both jumped behind another crate and shot two men as they ran to stop them. She then watched as one of the men stood up and opened fire on two men who ran to get a fallen comrade. The man turned in her direction and her eyes shot wide when she saw the face.

"ZUKO" she screamed, "ZUKO."

* * *

><p>Zuko heard his name being called over the gunfire. He turned and looked in the direction that he heard his name come from. He saw Katara in a cage screaming for him as she reached her hand at him. "KATARA" he bellowed back at her. He smacked Sokka in the shoulder and pointed in the direction and he saw his sister in the cage. Sokka looked back at Zuko and nodded and they both moved together.<p>

They went about ten feet and then were stopped when a pair of arrows struck a crate right in front of them. Both of then turned and raised their guns up and pointed them at two people. One was a man with a narrow face and a long nose. His eyes were narrow and locked on to the two men. He wore a cowboy hat and dark clothes. His hair was short and black in color.

The second was a woman with short brown hair. She had some red paint in three lines under her eyes. Her eyes were brown in color and was the same color as her hair. She had a thin body but was still athletic looking. She wore dark clothes like the man with her. The last thing that stood out was she had a dark blue cloth wrapped around her forehead.

"Are you Yu Yen?" the woman asked.

"No were here to kill them and get my wife back" Zuko said looking at them.

"How can we be sure?" the woman said again.

"I don't have time for this shit" Zuko growled and took off.

Sokka watched as the man stopped the woman from giving chase. She looked at him as he shook his head and then quickly turned with his bow and shot a man who had snuck up on them. He looked back at Sokka and nodded as Sokka turned to follow Zuko the way he went.

Zuko was running through the crates shooting any Yu Yen that got in his way. He came around a crate and looked to see Katara and their children being loaded into a van. "KATARA" Zuko bellowed.

"ZUKO" Katara screamed back.

Zuko looked as the man named Xin Fu turned and looked at him. He raised up a pistol and shot Zuko in the chest. The force of the pistol round knocked Zuko down to the ground. He gripped his chest in pain and then felt a pair of hands help him up. Zuko looked to see Sokka looking at him. They both got up and looked as the van with Katara sped away followed by three more cars.

Zuko and Sokka ran to their car and drove off after the small convoy. Sokka drove as Zuko robe in the passenger seat. They vehicles drove at high speeds on back roads lead out of the city. Zuko hung out of the car and opened fire on the closest car to them. The bullets ripped into the side of the car and slamming into the tires on the left side. The car suddenly flipped to the right, do a nose stand, and then fall forward on its roof.

They got about two hundred yards away from the car they just took out and then it exploded. Zuko looked back and then to the other two and the van. Zuko knew not to fire a single shot at the van for fear of harming Katara and the kids. Zuko looked and noticed one of the cars were missing. He looked around and then gunfire erupted near him. The bullets bounced off of the roof of the car near him. He looked behind him to see one of the cars was now behind him.

Zuko gripped the AK-47 in one hand and pointed it at the car. He fired shots into the roof of the car and at the driver. Soon he saw blood paint the inside of the driver's side window. The car swerved and lost control causing it to flip and do barrel rolls on the road. Zuko turned to the last car as it swerved around trying to throw them.

"SOKKA" Zuko bellowed.

"WHAT?" Sokka yelled back.

"GET ME AS CLOSE AS YOU CAN TO THE VAN" Zuko yelled to him.

Zuko felt the car accelerate and as it did he climbed onto the roof. He kept his center of gravity low to the car. He pressed his AK-47 to his shoulder and pointed it at the other car. He opened fire on it sending the bullets into the driver's seat. The car swerved and slammed into a ditch and rolled into a field. He felt the car speed up and get closer to the van. He took a deep breath and placed his rifle on his back. He pulled out his .45 and got ready.

* * *

><p>Katara had heard the gunfire out side of the van. She looked at Xin Fu who was sitting across from her and had a pistol pointed at her. She held her two children close as they cried because they were afraid. They gripped onto her as she held them close to her. She stared at Xin Fu who had a small smile on his face. They heard the sound of a muscle car engine pulling up to the van.<p>

Soon after they hear that there was a loud banging of a body hitting the side of the van near the window. Her head snapped up and looked to see Zuko's masked face punch through the window. The glass shattered and went all over the inside of the van. She could hear his roaring at the driver to pull over as he raised his gun. He glanced back and looked at Katara and the kids in her arms.

"KATARA" he yelled at her.

"ZUKO" she screamed back

She watched as he reached or the handle to open the door and get in. Suddenly the driver began to swerve the van trying to throw Zuko off. Instead of throwing him off it caused him to loose his grip. The driver couldn't reach his sawed off shotgun so he barked at Xin Fu for his gun. She looked over at Xin Fu as he tossed his gun to the driver when he yelled for it. The driver caught it and turned it on Zuko aiming straight at his chest. The man began to fire rounds into Zuko's chest causing him to fall back out of the window a bit. Katara knew Zuko wouldn't return fire for fear of harming her and their children.

She then watched in horror, as the driver tossed the pistol down and grabbed his sawed off shotgun. He raised the double barreled weapon and pointed it at Zuko. The man squeezed the trigger of the gun. The loud gunshot roared inside of the van making Katara's ears ring. She didn't feel the pain of the ringing in her ears all she saw was Zuko disappear back out the window. Tears began to well up in her eyes when he disappeared out of the window.

"ZUKO" she screamed through tear filled eyes.

* * *

><p>Zuko slammed into the asphalt with such force that it caused him to bounce. He also felt two of his ribs break on the right side of his body. He then began to roll down the road going almost thirty miles an hour. He heard the sound of the mustang shoot by him and then the screech of the tires. He came to a stop just as the mustang did only fifty feet from him. He had come to a stop with his back to the car.<p>

He could feel blood running down his face under the mask. Zuko slowly and painfully sat up as Sokka ran up to him. Zuko reached up and pulled his mask off and turned it to look at it. Is wasn't broken but it had chips of paint missing out of it. He looked at the blood on the inside of the mask. He reached up and felt where the cut or cuts were. He found it just above his right eye brow still gushing blood.

He looked up at Sokka who reached down and lightly helped him up. As Zuko stood up he ignored the stinging pain of the blood as it went into his eyes. The pain from his broken ribs got a little bit more attention. It wasn't enough that to take his attention from the van's tail lights as is disappeared off in the distance. He then looked up at the full moon high in the shy and it made him think of Katara.

"I'll be damned" Sokka said breaking Zuko's thoughts.

Zuko looked at him as he pointed back towards the car that had went into the field. He looked and against the light of the burning car about a mile and a half away. He saw a man stumbling across the road. Zuko took his AK-47 off his shoulder and looked to see that it was scratched and had a crack in the stock. He put it up to his shoulder and looked down the sights. He guessed the man was about four hundred yards away. He fired a shot and they both heard the sound of the man scream and then fall.

Zuko limped over to his fallen pistol and then around to the passenger seat and got in. Sokka got into the driver's seat and turned the car to the fallen man. He headlights of the car on the man who was laying on the ground. His left hand was gripping his left thigh as blood gashed out. They looked at him and saw he was covered in blood from head to toe. Blood was coming out of a gash on his forehead that went the full length of his forehead. His right arm was useless from what they could see. They saw white glistening in the headlights and they knew if was his bone.

"Wait here" Zuko said as he got out.

Zuko closed the door and slowly limped up to the fallen man. He took his pistol and walked up to the man. The man looked up at him as he walked up to him. They looked at each other and slowly Zuko raised the gun up at the man. The man looked through his one good eye and looked at Zuko.

"Where is the van going?" Zuko growled at the man.

"I'm not telling you shit" the man retorted back at him. He spat blood out at Zuko and sent it onto Zuko's feet.

Zuko looked down at the blood and then back to the man. "SOKKA" Zuko roared.

The man looked at him then to the car as it slowly crawled forward. Soon the front left tire of the car can to the man's wounded leg. He looked at it then back up to Zuko who had now moved to his head. He looked at Zuko's scar and then back to the car. He chanced another look at Zuko who just raised his hand made a motion. Then the screams of the man echoed across the countryside.

Zuko looked down at the man as he screamed and cried out in pain. Zuko looked down at the man as he struggled in vain to get free from the car. The man kept screaming as he pleaded with Zuko to let him go. Zuko crouched down and got closer to the man as he looked up at Zuko. Zuko just turned his head and looked at the man's pain filled face.

"You can stop this" Zuko said in a very calm yet almost demonic voice "Alright…alright they are heading back to Chicago. There is a place called _Coyote's Revenge_ in the city. Its near where the Fire Lord lives at and that's all I know" the man pleaded with Zuko.

Zuko stood up and motioned Sokka to back up. The car backed up and then stopped about ten yards away. Zuko looked at the man's knee and see a bloody pile of mush where the knee once was. He looked down at the man as he breathed a sigh of relief. Soon Zuko walked away from him and then over to the car. The man watched as Zuko and Sokka traded seats and Zuko got into the driver's seat. He then heard the sound of the car beginning peal out. His eyes grew wide when the headlights got closer to him and the last thing he saw was the tire of the car coming for his face.

Zuko and Sokka both felt the bump as Zuko ran the man over. Sokka glanced back and in the taillights could see what was left of the man. He could see the man's head had been crushed flat. The man's body was smashed into nothing like his head. Internal organ, blood, bone, and brain matter all over the road causing it to shine in the moon light. He looked back at Zuko as he reached down and gripped his broken ribs.

"We're going to _Coyote's Revenge_" Zuko said still focused on the road.

"Not until we get you fixed up" Sokka said looking at him.

"The hell we will" Zuko started as he looked back at Sokka. "We are going there now!"

"No you will do more harm then good" Sokka said staring at him.

"My wife and kids, your sister, niece and nephew have been taken. AND YOU WANT TO FUCKING HAVE ME FIXED UP" Zuko roared at Sokka.

"ZUKO FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT. KATARA WOULDN'T WANT YOU RUNNING INTO A FIGHT IN YOUR STATE. YOU WOULD BE KILLED BEFORE YOU CAN SAVE HER" Sokka roared back at Zuko.

"I FUCKING HAD A CHANCE TO SAVE HER AND I FAILED. I'M NOT FUCKING FAILING AGAIN" Zuko replied with a powerful and pain filled roar.

"Zuko trust me we will get her back" Sokka said to him.

"What do you suggest then…huh?" Zuko said as he swerved around the burning wreckage.

"I know someone here in Chicago who I served with in Iraq" Sokka said glancing at him.

"I take it this person was a medic" Zuko said with a sigh. He glanced over at Sokka who just nodded. "What's his name?"

"Her name is Jin" Sokka said looking at him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Well here is another chapter this week. i'm going to put more up as my stats go up. i would like to see some more reviews that would be nice. well its about the middle of the story soon this one will be over. i do thank yall for the views and adds to your various list. i worked on this chapter and thought abut it and decided im going to start bouncing back and forth between Katara and Zuko so yall see their sides. i also want my readers feeling the pain they they are feeling. i hope yall keep reading ans adding so please R&R thanks**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Six**

**Help**

A small boy chased his younger sister through house they lived in. They giggled and laughed as they played a game of tag. Suddenly and with out warning a pair of massive arms scooped them up and into the air. They squealed and giggled as their father picked them up and carried them through the house. They fought against him as he began to tickle them while he carried them.

"Drew" a woman's voice called from the kitchen.

"Yes Jin" Drew answered.

"Dinner is almost done get the kids washed up" Jin called back as she finished a salad. Her light brown hair was curled into a bun that sat atop her head. For two kids Jin still looked very beautiful and she had a few extra curves. She was about twenty seven and soon to be twenty eight. She was retired from the army now, but her dog tags still hung around her neck. She looked over at her husband as he walked in to the kitchen with their kids.

Her husband she had been married to since they both graduated. They had been high school sweet hearts and there love was just like it was in high school. He was a little on the large side but that didn't matter she could see past that to see a loving man. They sat sown at the table and they joined hands and Drew said a prayer over the food. They were about halfway through their dinner when there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it" Drew said getting up.

He smiled at Jin and then rubbed their children's heads as he walked. He walked over to the door and opened it. He was frozen by what stood in front of him. Two men about twenty five stood before him on his porch. One was rested against one of the pillars that held up the porch. The first thing Drew noticed was the large scar on the left side of his face that went to his ear. The next thing he saw was the large gash on his forehead.

"Is Jin home?" the second man asked.

"JIN, IT'S FOR YOU" Drew yelled back into the house.

Drew looked at the man in front of him and noticed he had a pistol on his hip. He looked at the weapon and then back to the man. He then heard footsteps approaching from behind and he turned and looked to see Jin walking up. She came up beside him at the door and looked at the man in the doorframe. She smiled and threw her arms the man in front of her husband. She released him and looked back at her husband.

"Honey, this is Sokka the man who saved me in Iraq" Jin said looking at Drew.

The man smiled and then reached out and took Sokka's hand and shook it. He looked as Sokka turned and went over to the man sitting down. He helped him up and then turned to Jin who ran over to him. They brought him into the house and sat the man down on the couch. Jin turned and looked at Sokka who was standing near her while she looked at his friend.

"This is Zuko…my brother in law" Sokka said as a pair of children ran up to Zuko's side.

"He need's a doctor, what am I supposed to do?" Jin asked looking at him.

"Stitch up his head and check everything else. We can't go to the hospital" Sokka said looking at her.

"Would this have something to do with the gun on your hip?" She asked pointing at his pistol.

Sokka just nodded and watched as Jin started to work. He helped her take the shirt and armor off of Zuko. He groaned in pain as his ribs protested the motions his body was doing. Jin disappeared into another room and then came out with a needle, thread, and a bottle of peroxide. She looked over at Drew and asked him to put the kids to bed. He nodded and ushered the kids away from the wounded Zuko. Zuko looked up as the two children ran off with their father. He looked back up at Jin as she threaded the needle.

She looked at him and smiled but then told him its going to hurt. Zuko just nodded and then tensed up as she brought the needle close to his face. She then stopped and turned to Sokka and told him to get the peroxide. He walked over to a table and grabbed the bottle and brought it to her. She took it and poured some onto the cut above his eye. As she did she covered his eyes so none would get in the eyes. She then poured some over the needle and then flicked it dry. She then began to stitch up the gash on Zuko's head. When the needle entered his flesh, blood slowly dripped down his head. He grunted and groaned as she stitched the wound up. It took her about thirty minuets to stitch the wound up. After she was done she snipped the tread and then turned to a small case. She took out a bandage and placed it over the wound.

She then began to poke and prod at some noticeable bruises and scrapes. After she was done with Zuko's chest and ribs she had him remove is jeans. Zuko did as asked and then looked at her as she looked his legs over. She stopped at his left knee and saw it was dislocated. She motioned Sokka to grab his shoulders while she gripped his left foot. Suddenly she pulled hard on his foot causing Zuko to roar in pain. Even his roar wasn't loud enough to cover the sound of the bones resetting. She looked at him as all the pain caused Zuko to pass out.

* * *

><p>Zuko ran through a dark hallway as fast as he could. He could hear Katara screaming for him as well as some children screaming. He ran for a door at the end of the hallway and ran into it with his shoulder. He crashed into a room to see The Blue Spirit looking at him. Zuko took a second to look around and see he was in a field. He turned and looked back at The Blue Spirit this time to see Katara with the kids standing there looking at him.<p>

Zuko ran forward and gripped them firmly and lovingly. He kissed Katara and pulled her closer to himself. He turned and looked at The Blue Spirit who was still looking at him. In an instant Zuko's alter ego waved his hands at Zuko. Zuko looked at Katara as she fell apart to nothing except for ashes. Zuko fell to his knees as he clawed and roared at the ashes. He picked some up and then looked at it as it blew away and past The Blue Spirit. He looked at his alter ego and roared at it, he then jumped up and ran straight for it and grabbed it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Zuko roared.

"_Gave you a reason to embrace me" _The Blue Spirit said.

"I WANT HER BACK" Zuko roared again as he shook The Blue Spirit.

"_And you will get her back that simple. You just need to quit fucking around and get your ass on the right track" _The Blue Spirit said with a hiss.

"IT IS GODDAMN IT, MY WIFE AND KIDS ARE GONE I WANT THEM BACK MOTHERFUCKER" Zuko roared even louder this time.

Suddenly The Blue Spirit punched him in the gut causing Zuko to fall to his knees. He looked up at as The Blue Spirit held up a hand and Zuko turned to see Katara and the kids. He looked back up at The Blue Spirit as he looked down at him. His hand still up in the air he turned his head. Zuko heard Katara scream in pain causing him to snap his head in the direction. He saw the bottom half of her jaw being ripped away to nothing. As it was the children were having the same thing done to them as they tried to scream.

Zuko watched in horror as his wife and kids were being ripped apart. Slowly piece by piece, he watched their limbs and other parts of their bodies would fall to the ground. He watched as blood shot out of the stumps and onto the ground. Zuko screamed and begged for him to stop. Zuko looked back up at him and then back to Katara and the kids. Suddenly the kids disappeared and Katara was just left blood pouring out of her wounds. Suddenly Zuko watched in horror as she was ripped in half. Internal organs and blood spilled out onto the ground. Zuko screamed again and watched as she disappeared again.

"Why?" he asked as he began to cry.

"_So you know real pain" _The Blue spirit answered him.

"I do, remember you came to me after my mother died" Zuko said looking up at him.

"_Yes, but now its time to step up and be far more brutal. Its also time to embrace the truly evil and dark side of you" _The Blue Spirit said looking at him.

"No Zuko" another voice said from behind.

Zuko turned and looked to the sound of the voice. Katara and the kids were back but this time there was another person with them. His mother Ursa, was right there with them and she looked at them. Zuko looked at them and gave a smile through his tears.

"Remember who you are" Ursa said with a soft and loving smile.

"_I am him and he is me, for him to get them back he has to embrace me" _The Blue Spirit said to her.

"He is not evil, he is a good man. He only wears the mask he is not you" Ursa said directing fury to The Blue Spirit.

The Blue Spirit Raised his hand again and Katara screamed in pain again. Zuko yelled again as Ursa disappeared and so did the kids. Katara was falling apart again in front of Zuko's eyes again. He yelled and screamed louder as she kept being ripped apart.

* * *

><p>"KATARA" Zuko screamed as he woke up un a and reached for a pistol that wasn't there.<p>

He looked around at the unfamiliar living room he was in. He looked around the room and then groaned as his ribs protested the sudden awaking. He reached over and gripped his side then noticed sitting at the end of the couch was folded clothes. He reached over and took his pants and stood up and put them on. He then grabbed the shirt and looked at it he noticed that it was about two sixes to large.

He put it on and then stopped when he felt something. He turned and looked to see a small pair of eyes watching him. He looked at the little girl as she peaked her head over the arm of the couch. Zuko just shot her a smile and walked towards her. She backed away a little bit and then stopped and looked up at him. He knelt down and looked at her and noticed she saw staring at his scar.

"What's your name little girl?" Zuko asked with a soft smile.

"Chelsie" she said in a soft voice.

"That's a beautiful name, how old are you?" he asked looking down at her as he stood up.

"Three" she said holding up three fingers.

"I have a daughter and son, just about a year and a half younger then you" Zuko said with a smile.

Slowly she smiled back at him and then giggled as her brother ran by him. Zuko watched as she ran past him and chased her brother. He turned to see Sokka walking in from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in his hands. He passed one to Zuko who took it and then looked past him to see Jin walking up. He smiled and thanked her for her help.

"How long was I out?" Zuko asked looking at them both.

"Two days" Sokka said looking at him.

"Two…Jesus" Zuko said with a sigh.

"Hey, we don't talk like that in this house. I'll have to ask you to keep that down so the kids don't hear it. Now please, sit down I want to have a look at the stitches" Jin said looking at him.

Zuko nodded and then sat down in a chair near the couch. He looked as her as she removed the bandage and then began to examine the wound. She placed a cotton ball onto the top of a bottle of peroxide and soaked it. She then looked at it then placed it to the wound and watched it foam. Zuko winced as a small shred of pain as the solution cleaned the wound. He then looked as she picked up a new bandage and placed it over the stitched up wound.

"I'll have to keep doing this for a few days" Jin said as she stood up.

"Thanks, but we have to get going" Zuko said.

"No Zuko, this is our new base now" Sokka said looking at him.

"You told her why we're here?" Zuko asked looking at him.

"Yes, plus she has connections to the group who attacked the Yu Yen" Sokka said taking a sip of coffee.

Zuko just looked at her and she nodded to him. He rubbed his hands through his hair and then walked over to the back door. He looked around the field out back of the house and watched as the kids ran and played. He looked back at Sokka and Jin who looked at him. Zuko just nodded and then looked at his coffee as he let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Katara sat in the basement of a building with her children. She fed them food that her holders had given for them. She hadn't noticed yet that there were other people in the basement with her. She looked as the children took their food and ate as Katara ate her food. After she was done she walked them over to a bed and laid them in it. Suddenly the door to the group of rooms opened and a man walked in and looked at her first.<p>

She looked up at the man and gasped when she saw the man. It was Haru he walked up to her and looked at her through the glass that covered her room. She ran up to it and slammed her fist against the glass as he walked up to it. She then noticed something in his eyes, it was sadness. He looked at her with saddened eyes and then looked down at the kids as they were curled up and huddled together on the bed.

"You bastard" Katara hissed at him.

"I'm so sorry Katara, I didn't mean for this to happen" Haru said looking at her.

"We trusted you" Katara growled at him.

"I know and Zuko still does and I'm going to use that. I still have to get him" Haru said as he turned his head away from her.

"What the fuck is in it for you?" Katara said in a low growl so her kids wouldn't hear it.

Haru looked back up at her and a lone tear came down his face. He turned and walked over to another room and that had glass in front of it. He tapped his hand on it and Katara watched as a large muscular man walked up to it. She saw the man look at Haru and smiled at him. Haru opened the glass and reached in and hugged the man. Katara looked at him and looked at the long white hair and beard. Haru looked back at her and then back to the man.

"Katara this is my father, Tyro" Haru said looking back to his father.

Katara looked up at the man then back to her children who had went to sleep. Then Haru walked back over to her and looked at her. She looked back at him and this time she wasn't filled with anger instead sadness. "What's going on?" she asked looking at him.

"My father is being held here just like you until my services is done. Zuko will do the same for you. I lost my mother because I tried to challenge it" Haru said in a sad tone.

"Haru, I'm so sorry. Zuko can get us out of here" Katara said looking at him.

"No, he can't" Haru said looking at her.

There was the sound of footsteps coming down the steps behind Haru. He turned and looked to see Azulan come walking down the steps towards them. Haru stepped back and then turned back to his father. Azulon walked up to Katara's room and looked into the room at the children. He then looked at Katara who just stepped in-between him and the kids.

"Those must be my great grandkids" Azulon said looking at her.

"Yes, why do you care? You have us in here" Katara said looking at him.

"Well when my grandson killed my son I was impressed. Now I want him to work for me" Azulon said with a smile.

"No, he wouldn't he fights people like you" Katara hissed at him.

"You see, I have you and I know he would do anything for you" Azulon said walking over to a table.

Katara thought about it he was right he had Zuko by the balls. When ever he found her Azulon was going to use her. She closed her eyes and began to think to herself. No matter how much she wanted to be with him, she didn't want him to find her. She looked back at Azulon as he walked back up to her. She looked up at him as he took a sip of scotch from his glass.

"What has Zuko told you about me?" he asked her.

"Not much, he said he didn't remember you" Katara said walking back to one of the chairs in her room.

"My son Ozai ran away with Ursa to Miami to try to be his own Fire Lord. He didn't know that Iroh was there but he wouldn't have cared. I didn't care much for Ursa she was the daughter of my rival. The Lion Turtle a.k.a Roku. He like me is a mob boss but he isn't a bloodthirsty tyrant like I am" Azulon explained looking at her.

"So what? Ozai had his own wife murdered, Zuko went after him because of that. He only fights criminals, he won't become one" Katara said crossing her arms. "He will if he wants to save you three" Azulon said with a smile.

_**Three Weeks Later.**_

Zuko looked into a mirror at his now fully healed scar. He looked at the picture of Katara up in the corner of the mirror. He turned and walked out of the bathroom then into his new work shop. He looked around the room as he walked over to a police scanner hoping to hear a hit about the Yu Yen. He looked back up as Sokka came walking down to join him. Sokka passed him a beer and they both sat and listened to the scanner.

At about two in the morning the scanner went off making Zuko perk up. He listened as the police called for back up to a Yu Yen attack. Zuko turned and woke Sokka up and then they got ready. They got out of the house and ran to their car that was parked in the barn. Sokka took the wheel and Zuko got in the passenger seat as they drove. They sped down the street back towards the city.

As they drove the found their way to where the attack was going on at. They saw three cops hidden inside of a small building as the Yu Yen fired on them. Zuko and Sokka got out of the car and ran into the building with the cops. One of them was Jeong-Jeong who was relieved to see them. Zuko ran up next to him and looked at him trough the mask eyeholes. Sokka ran up and looked out the window as two Yu Yen darted past. Sokka used the butt of his rifle to knock out the glass and open fire.

Four men returned fire at him as he opened fire on them. Sokka was pointing the gun out of the window and shooting blindly at the men. He looked over at Zuko who was shooting along side Jeong-Jeong. Zuko looked up at him as he darted and then slid across the floor to be at his side. They looked at each other and then to the three cops as they looked at them.

"You three need to leave we can handle this" Zuko said as he ducked when glass shattered above him.

"What about you two?" Jeong-Jeong asked looking at him.

"We've been in far worse scrapes then this" Sokka said shooting out the window.

Jeong-Jeong nodded and ushered the other two cops out. Zuko looked back and saw at least fifteen Yu Yen moving around the small courtyard. He rested his gun on the window frame and began to open fire on a few men as they ran by. Zuko watched as a red mist appeared behind two men and it sprayed a concrete wall. The two men fell and rolled dead across the ground.

Zuko dropped back to cover as bullets ripped into the wall near him. He looked over at Sokka who had a different angle on the shooters. He watched as he opened fire on the men who just shot at him. Suddenly the door behind them got kicked open causing Zuko and Sokka to turn their guns in the direction. The men ran in to the room and then stopped when the guns were pointed at them. They raised their hands and looked at Zuko and Sokka who lowered their guns.

"Haru?" Zuko said looking at him.

"Zuko…I knew I'd find you here. Hippo, Boulder set up and help them out. The five of us will push them back" Haru barked as he pointed to areas for them to set up.

The five of them set up and opened fire on the men in the courtyard. Zuko looked around and then noticed something off. The five of them weren't the only ones there hunting the Yu Yen. Zuko watched as two figures bounded around the rooftops near the courtyard. He watched as they fired arrows at the courtyard at the Yu Yen. Zuko looked over at Sokka who nodded at him.

After he did the five of them rushed into the courtyard guns blazing. Zuko's legs pumped as he ran and jumped over a barrier. He surprised two men who weren't ready for him to show up. Zuko slid to the ground and as they fired at him while he slid. Zuko quickly rolled over onto his back with his pistol out and fired the rounds into the men. He looked as both fell over head.

Zuko then stood up and looked over as two men ran past for cover. Zuko raised the pistol and fired at the men as they ran. He shot one in the head and the other in the shoulder causing him to spin and then slam into a bush. Zuko suddenly took a few rounds to the back. He turned and looked to se a man walking towards him with his gun raised. The man fired more rounds at Zuko sticking him in the chest causing him to fall to the ground.

Zuko looked up as the man walked closer to him with the gun pointed at Zuko's head. Suddenly Zuko watched a pair of arrows strike the man in the chest. He looked at the man as he looked down at his chest with the arrows in it. He stopped and dropped his gun to the ground. Suddenly the man's head exploded in a violent gunshot. Pieces of his head flew through the air landing on the ground, bushes, barriers, and Zuko. He looked as the man's still twitching body fell to its knees and then went into violent convulsions. Zuko looked up to see Boulder holding a smoking sawed off shotgun.

Zuko got up and looked at the still shacking body and then to the Yu Yen he wounded. He walked over to the man who tried to crawl away from them. Zuko walked up to the man and gave him a swift kick in the side and watched as he rolled to his side. Zuko grabbed him by his collar and dragged him over to a bench and sat him up against it. He stood up and let out a sigh as Sokka walked up.

Zuko saw Haru, Boulder, Hippo, and the two Freedom Fighters walk up. He looked back down at the man as he gripped onto his shoulder. Zuko looked at him as he looked up at him and as he did his breathing got more rapid. Zuko could almost smell the man's fear as he stared into the eyes of his mask. Zuko reached into his pocket and took out his picture of Katara and showed it to him.

"Where is she?" Zuko asked looking at the man.

"The Fire Lord has her now, and I don't know where he's keeping her" the man said looking at him.

"What about _Coyote's Revenge?_" Zuko asked looking at him.

"No" the man said shaking his head. "It's just a club that we own, we do a lot of planning there."

"Is that where we can find Xin Fu?" Sokka said stepping up.

"I don't know he only shows up when we are planning attacks. He lives off the grid, he's a survivalist" The man said looking at all of them.

"What the fuck is that?" Haru asked looking at him.

"It mean's he lives off the land and deals in cash only, or he steals the shit he needs" Zuko said looking at him.

Zuko then turned back and looked back at the wounded Yu Yen and stood up. He looked back at Sokka who just nodded at him. Zuko pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the Yu Yen who raised his hand to surrender to them. Zuko fired a shot through the man's hand and into his head. The bullet entered just above the man's right eye and exited out spraying blood all over the bench. Zuko turned and looked to see Haru, Hippo, and Boulder leaving. He looked at the two Freedom Fighters who were still there looking at them.

Zuko recognized them from the last time he fought the Yu Yen. They were the same ones who had stopped him and Sokka and maybe kept him from getting his family back. Zuko began to feel his blood boil at the images of Katara being taken away because of them. Zuko raised his pistol and pointed it at the man who stood there. Just as he did he heard a bow draw and he glanced to see the woman had drew her bow. Just then Sokka had his pistol up and pointed it at the woman. Oddly enough the man did nothing he just stood there and look at them.

"Let's just try to talk" Sokka said pulling his pistol back.

"Why, if these fuckers hadn't stopped us we would have my family back now" Zuko growled still staring at the man.

"Let's just try" Sokka said looking at him.

Zuko glanced at him and then back to the man. Sokka reached out and slowly took his pistol away from him. He glanced over at the man who looked at the woman and just nodded. The woman slowly lowered her bow as she let the arrow slip forward slowly. She looked at the man and then back to Zuko and Sokka as they holstered their pistols.

"For safety reasons, no real names" the woman said looking at both of them.

"Agreed, well I'm Wolf Tail and this is The Blue Spirit" Sokka said looking at them.

"I'm Smellerbee and this is Long Shot" The woman said.

"What he doesn't talk?" Zuko asked looking at the man.

"No, he hasn't since he watched his parents get murdered by the Yu Yen" Smellerbee said looking at him.

"Well because of you two, my family slipped through my fingers" Zuko growled at them.

"Look we are sorry about that but…" Smellerbee started.

"Your sorry," Zuko started with a laugh as he cut her off. "MY FUCKING WIFE AND KIDS WERE RIGHT THERE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU TWO FUCKING STOP US" Zuko roared at them.

"Blue" Sokka said looking at him.

"NO WOLF THESE MOTHERFUCKERS COST ME MY CHANCE TO GET THEM BACK" Zuko bellowed as he stepped closer and poked Long Shot in the chest.

"WE HAD TO BE SURE, WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER WE SHOT YOU TWO FIRST THEN ASK WHO YOU WERE" Smellerbee screamed at Zuko.

Zuko looked at her then back to Sokka as he stepped up and pulled him back. The two stepped away and quietly argued with each other. Finally Sokka was the only one to return to them. He walked up and let out a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Smellerbee and Long Shot who just looked at him.

"Sorry, but his wife is my sister. We are here to get her back and take out the people who took her" Sokka said looking at them.

"We must be going now and the same for you two. Well meet again during the next Yu Yen attack" Smellerbee said looking at him.

Sokka nodded and watched as the two bounded and jumped up and then onto the nearby roofs. Sokka turned and walked over to Zuko who was pacing around like an animal. They looked at each other then they both walked back to their car and drove away. As they were driving Sokka could see the sun's rays starting to peak just above the horizon. He reached up and pulled his bandana off his face and sat it on the dashboard.

He looked over at Zuko who took his mask off and tossed it into the backseat. He looked at the picture he had been using to ask for Katara. He held it tightly then tipped it close to his head and Sokka saw it. Zuko was close to being broken but he knew he could hold in and fight. He has seen Zuko like this once before, when Ursa was murdered. He looked over at him again and saw his pain and it was the same pain he felt.

* * *

><p>Katara woke up when a woman bought her and the children breakfast. She got up and walked over to the glass wall as it opened just enough for her to get the food. Katara took it and then sat it at the table in the room. She walked back over and took the drinks from the woman as she handed them to her.<p>

"They are both beautiful children" The woman said looking at her.

"Thank you" Katara said looking at her kids as they walked up to the food.

"What are their names?" The woman asked with a soft smile.

"Lu Ten Aang and Kya Toph, after my mother and my husband's cousin. Their middle names are after two friends of ours who were killed" Katara said looking at her.

"Well I slipped in a few treats for them" The woman said with a smile.

"Thanks…um" she said trying to get the woman's name.

"Joo Dee" the woman said walking away.

Katara watched as she brought food to the other people in the other rooms. She had gotten to know them all in days she has been there. In the cell to her right was a boy in a wheel chair named Teo. He was the son of a man named called The Mechanist, a brilliant inventor. To her left was a woman named Ashley, she was the daughter of a ex-special forces man called Boulder. Past her was another woman name Melissa, she was the sister to a large heavyset man called Hippo. And then there was Tyro, Haru's father.

She was now part of a collection that Azulon had put together. To him they were nothing more then pawns in a sick and twisted chess game. She now felt she could understand what Azula had gone through with Ozai. She hoped Zuko wouldn't break like Azula had. She looked as the kids started to eat the food on the plates. She knew Azulon wasn't stupid, he had been giving them food and drinks in Styrofoam cups and plates. They were given plastic forks and knives so they could eat.

Katara looked around the large room they were in. It was about the size of their living room back home. It had a bed, two chairs, a small table and a TV set in it. She looked at the small amount of child toys in the room. They were given things so they could at least live comfortably. Her kids didn't notice the difference, but to her it was hell on earth. She looked as the kids finished there food and began to play. As soon as they were done Katara started to eat her food.

She always wanted to make sure they had gotten enough to eat. If they were still hungry then that meant they would get her food and she would do without. She wasn't going to let her children starve to death. They had been fed well, and high quality food. She looked down at the food and ate it. She reached over on the wall and pressed a button and turned on the TV in the room. She looked at the wall that the TV had been built into. She pressed buttons and made the TV channels change until she found the local news.

She looked at the commercial and then back to the kids as they began to fight. She sat her fork down and reached down and broke them up. She took Lu Ten and placed him in one corner and then took Kya and placed her in another. She scolded them both as she did this. She then let out a sigh as she walked back over to the table.

"I remember when Haru was like that with his sister" Tyro said from across the room.

"He has a sister?" Katara said as she looked back at him.

"Had a sister she died when she was ten…cancer" Tyro said with a sadden gaze.

"I'm Sorry" Katara said looking at him.

"_Our top story this morning The Blur Devil and Faceless man strike again. This time coming to the aid of Captain Jeong-Jeong and two patrolmen" _a woman's voice said.

Katara snapped her head away from Tyro backed to the TV she looked on as the woman talked. The TV then it showed a security camera picture of both of the men she talked about. Katara jumped up from her seat and ran across the room to the TV. She placed her hands on the wall and stared into the screen. She looked at the pictures on the TV screen and she felt a tear of joy run down her face. She placed her left hand over her mouth to keep the kids from hearing her cry. She turned and walked back up to the glass wall and looked over at Tyro.

"He's getting closer, he's going to get us out of here" she said looking at Tyro.

"Katara, I've been in here for five long years, he won't get us out" Tyro said as he lowered his gaze from her.

"Yes he will, he brought down the Fire Lord of Miami with mine and my brother's help now they are both here and that means they are coming like demons from hell itself" Katara said looking at him. "They have to win."

Katara said that two more times as she walked back over to the table. He thoughts were so focused on Zuko she hadn't noticed the kids had broke timeout. She sat down and looked at the empty plate of food in front of her. She then reached into her back pocket and took out a picture of Zuko she had with her. It was second copy of the one when their kids were born. She looked at his smiling face causing her to reach up and touch it.

"You have to win Zuko, you just have too" she said in a soft voice as she fought back tears.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well i first ant to thank XxrealityxX for coming back for the second story and the same with roots 207. here is another chapter for you all and its starting to get a lot better with its action. there will be a lot more to come and it will be full of violence. there will be about three or four more chapters after this one. i hope yall stick around for them and then the next one to come. so like always please R&R thanks **

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story as well as Nickleback's Burn It To The Ground**

**Chapter Seven**

**Backup**

The Blue Spirit stood in font of two Yu Yen who were on their knees. They looked up and stared at him as he walked over to the car. One of the men looked behind himself to see they were on the top of a parking complex right next to Lake Michigan. They looked up to the men who had them caught and bound near the edge. One was rested against the hood of the car in-between the head lights. As the second one got closer they saw it was The Blue Spirit. He was holding a pistol in his hand and as he got closer he pulled the hammer back.

As he got closer he stopped and looked at the two men who were on the edge. Suddenly he raised his pistol and shot the man on his right. He shot the man in the chest right where his lung would he. The man doubled over and then a boot hit him in the head. The man still left watched in horror as his partner fell and bounced off of the small cliff face and then into the water below. He turned and looked up at The Blue Spirit as he took a few steps to be in front of him.

"How do I get into _Coyote's Revenge?" _the man asked looking at him.

"The club opens everyday at ten and closes around two" the Yu Yen said looking at him.

"Thank you" The Blue Spirit said looking at him as he raised his pistol.

"Wait, I have a family" The man said looking at him.

The Blue spirit lowered his pistol and looked at him. "So do I" he said as he shot the man in the gut.

The man doubled over in pain as he let out a roar of pain. He then watched as The Blue Spirit lifted up a sleeve and looked at the watch on his wrist. He then looked back at the man in front of him as he looked at the gun in his hand. Suddenly he felt a boot hit him in the chest making him fall over the edge. He screamed as he fell through the air towards the water. He missed the cliff face and then kept falling towards the water below. Suddenly his eyes grew wide when he saw a massive rock appear from under the water. The last image he saw was of the rock just before he smashed into it.

* * *

><p>Zuko watched as the water began to turn bright red from the blood mixing in the water. He turned and looked back at Sokka who was on his phone. He walked up and looked at him as he was doing hand gestures as he talked. After a few seconds he hung up the phone and looked over Zuko.<p>

"That was Suki" Sokka said getting into the car.

"What'd she want?" Zuko asked as he go in.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if we were any closer to finding Katara and the kids" Sokka said backing up the car.

"Well, tomorrow we attack _Coyote's Revenge" _Zuko said as they drove out of the parking complex.

"What time?" Sokka asked as he glanced over at Zuko.

"Around eleven, we need help though" Zuko said as he removed his mask.

Zuko and Sokka went back to Jin's house that night. When they woke up the next morning they started getting ready for their attack that night. Sokka had left around lunch time to get lunch for both of them. Zuko sat at a desk and worked on loading their clips up with bullets. He was pressing a bullet down into the clip when he heard something. He stopped and turned around to look at the doorway where that led up stairs.

He looked to see half of the face of a little girl looking at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back as she walked up to him. She looked up at him and giggled when he looked down at her. Just then Jin came walking down the steps to look for her. She looked over at Zuko who was loading the clips. He looked up a her as she stopped and looked at the pile of ammo. She then noticed the picture of Katara sitting in front of him.

"She's beautiful" Jin said pointing at the picture.

"Thanks…hey you said you have connections to Freedom Fighters, right?" Zuko said looking at her as she picked up her daughter.

"Yeah, why?" Jin said looking at him.

"I need them here with in a few hours" Zuko said looking at her.

She just nodded and walked back up the steps. After she was gone Sokka came down the steps with lunch in hand. He sat the two bags of food down and passed the food out between the two of them. Zuko took out a sandwich and took a bite of it as he placed clips into a pair of vest. After he was done he looked over at Sokka who placed pistol clips into the vest along side the AK-47 clips. Zuko looked at them and then began loading shotgun shells into an ammo belt.

About three hours latter Jin came back downstairs with two men. One was as tall as Zuko and Sokka and looked their age. He was wearing a denim jacket and blue jeans as well as a baseball cap. He had short brown hair and a narrow face with small brown eyes. He looked at the both as they stood up and looked at them.

The second man wad huge compared to the three of them. He had broad shoulders and massive tree trunk like legs. He had a pair of jeans on and a tee shirt on. He was a very muscular man and his face even looked as muscular as the rest of his body. His eyes were set deep in his face and his jaw line seemed to jut out. He looked down at the two men in front of him as they walked up.

"I'm Duke and this is Pipsqueak" the smaller ma said looking at them.

"Pipsqueak…you're the biggest damn pipsqueak I've ever seen" Sokka said looking at the man.

The looked at him as he looked back at them. Suddenly he let out a bellowing laugh at what Sokka said. They all started laughing Zuko motioned with his hands towards the table. The four of them walked over to the table and took a seat. The four of them stared at each the for a few minuets with out saying a word.

"So, I guess you two are wondering why I have called for the Freedom Fighters?" Zuko said breaking the silence.

"Yes we are" Duke answered.

"It's simple, we are going to hit _Coyote's Revenge _tonight" Zuko said looking at them.

Both of the men looked at each other then back to them. "And you want us to help?" Pipsqueak asked looking at them.

"Yes, we want your help. Together we can deal a devastating blow to the Yu Yen" Zuko said looking at them both.

"We will let Longshot and Smellerbee know. We can meet close to it over at a building called _The Air Temples. _It's a club owned by friend of the Freedom Fighters" Duke said looking at them.

Zuko and Sokka shook hands with the two men and then watched as they left. Zuko walked back over to his AK-47 and looked it over. He picked up the gun and cocked the action of the gun and then sat it back down. After he was done his grabbed his sawed off shotgun and gripped it by its pistol grip. He pumped it and felt it stick as he pumped it. He then took some gun oil and placed it in the action. He pumped it again and felt how smooth it was. He then took out the .45 and looked it over and then placed it into a holster. He was ready for the fight to come.

* * *

><p>Xin Fu walked through the halls of <em>Coyote's Revenge. <em>He looked over as two men walked by as they passed a joint between them. He shook his head as he walked by them and he walked out onto the dance floor. He walked slowly through the crowd of people towards a pair of doors. He stopped and walked over to the bar and got a bottle of beer. He took a sip of it and then walked back to the double doors. He opened them and then walked into the other hallway.

He walked through the doors and then turned to his left to another door. He opened it up and walked down the steps. He walked past a few men who worked on guns and explosives. He kept walking and stopped at a room and looked in to see some girls chained up to the wall. He walked in and looked around to see a few men bringing drugs into the room. He looked on to see then begin to inject heroine into the women's arms.

The money for the Yu Yen came from drug running and sex slave trade. The women brought in more money for them then the drugs did. Xin Fu walked back out of the room and then stopped at another room. He looked in at a group of nude women as they cut cocaine. He then turned and walked out of the room and down the hall till he came to the last door. He opened it and walked into his large office. He looked at the desk and then to a chair to see a nude woman sitting on the chair.

He glanced at her and as she pleasured herself on the chair. Xin Fu walked over to his desk and sat down and turned on his laptop. He began to type on it and he worked on an email to send to another branch of his cell. He glanced over as the woman on the chair let out a loud moan. He looked over at some papers sitting on the table next to the laptop. He reached over and grabbed a pair of reading glasses and rested then on the brim of his nose. He began to read the papers over and then began to sign papers for his business.

He reached over and grabbed a pack of smokes and took one out. He lit it up and took a drag on it as he went to his laptop. Just as he did he felt the woman's hands slide down his chest towards his belt. He looked back up at her and kissed her as he reached behind and slid two fingers into her. Just then the door to his office got hammered on and before he could say anything the door swung open.

"Boss, we got a problem" The man said looking at him.

"What is it?" Xin Fu asked looking at him.

"Two of our guys on the roof ain't answering when we call" The man said stepping forward.

"Send two up to put a boot in their asses and remind them they need to fucking check in" Xin Fu said trying to hurry the man out so he could get back to the woman.

"Well that's the problem, we did" The man said as he watched Xin Fu's face snap back to him.

* * *

><p>Four dead men laid on the roof of <em>Coyote's Revenge. <em>In their blood there was footprints in it. Smellerbee whipped off her blood covered swords and looked over at Zuko as he placed his mask on his face. Sokka, Longshot, Duke, and Pipsqueak walked up to join the two of them. The six of them looked down into the club from the skyline and looked as the people danced. They looked and though how they were going to get the people out.

Zuko decided this was taking to long and he decided to act first. He listened as the music changed to _Nickleback's Burn it to the ground _started playing. Zuko smashed the glass of the skyline with the butt of the AK-47. He then dropped in and landed with a thud ten feet below on the dance floor. Soon he was joined by the rest of the group as they jumped in after him. After that both Sokka and Zuko began to open fire into the air, wildly so they could scare the people out.

People began to run and scatter as the bullets flew over their heads. Zuko turned and looked to see men running at them firing at them but also hitting people. Zuko snapped up and returned fire at them as they ran at them. Sokka stepped up next to him and fired right along side of him. Zuko glanced back and looked to see that the freedom fighters had disappeared into the crowd. Zuko looked back as some bullets flew close to his head almost making him jump. He turned to his left and opened fire on the men that were coming at them.

As he did this Sokka took a step behind Zuko and opened fire on some men. Soon bullets ripped close to them. Sokka grabbed Zuko and ran to get behind cover as bullets shot by them. Soon after a pair of arrows flew by them both and struck the men chasing them. Zuko looked up and saw Longshot standing on the stage holding his bow and had it trained on the two dead men. As soon as he was sure they were dead he disappeared into the shadows. Zuko looked over and saw two men running out of a door near the bar.

He motioned to Sokka about the door who just nodded in acknowledgment. They slowly made their way towards the door and fought off men chasing them. They stopped when pullets ripped into the floor near them. Both of them jumped behind the bar as the bullets tore into the wall near them. Zuko poked his head out from around the corner of the bar and looked to see where the men were. He spotted three guys near some pillars who would step out and shoot then step back to reload the weapons.

Zuko watched and studied the men as they all as the fired at them. As two would reload one would fire at them. He stood up and raised his gun and timed it just right to get the one man as he stepped out. He fired a burst of rounds at the man as he stepped out. He watched as the man fell backwards and landed on the floor. Zuko could see the blood gushing out of the wound in the man's chest. The other two men stepped out of their cover and tried to take out Zuko. Just then Sokka stood up and helped Zuko out as bullets started flying by him.

The two of them opened fire on the one man on the right. The bullets from their guns ripped into a pillar and then into the man. They watched as his body slammed against the pillar and then slid to the ground. Slowly his body slumped to the right as blood oozed all over the floor. Zuko and Sokka ducked back down as more bullets shot by them. Just as they did two men came out of the door that they were trying to get to. Both Zuko and Sokka snapped their guns up and opened fire on the men. Bullets ripped into their bodies and then into the door as the bullets exited their bodies. Blood sprayed out and onto the walls behind them as they fell. One fell against the wall and then slid across it causing blood to smear across the wall.

They both ejected their clips and reloaded their rifles. When they stood up to finish the last man on the floor trying to kill them. When they stood up the saw the man against the pillar. They then saw three arrows sticking in the man pinning him to the pillar. Just then the saw Duke walking from another pillar carrying a crossbow. He looked at them and waved at them.

Zuko turned and raised his gun and pointed it at the door. He walked over to the door and looked at it as Sokka walked up to the door. They looked at the door and then Zuko kicked the door open and walked in. They walked down the steps towards the hallway. They both had their guns up and were ready for anything. They stopped at the first door and opened it up. They looked in and saw a room with weapons and explosives. The looked around at the room and then walked back out towards another door.

They opened it and then stopped when they saw the scene before them. They saw five woman chained up to a wall. They all moved their heads and looked over to see Zuko and Sokka standing there looking at them. Zuko and Sokka were at a loss of words for what was in font of them. The five woman had wounds around their wrist from the chains cutting into their flesh causing the wounds to get infected. They saw that the women were in their undergarments and it was clear that the had been there for a while. There was also marks on their arms from what they guessed were daily injections of drugs.

Zuko looked at Sokka and then to Pipsqueak as he came walking down the steps. He motioned to him to start taking the woman out onto the streets so they could be safe. Zuko and Sokka both turned and walked towards the last door in the hallway. They looked at each other and then Zuko kicked the door open. They walked in and looked at a fully nude woman sitting on the desk in the room with her legs crossed. Both Zuko and Sokka pointed their guns at the woman as she looked at them.

"Where is Xin Fu?" Zuko asked looking at her.

"Not here, but maybe I can satisfy you" She said in a seductive tone.

"I'm good I don't fuck around with whores" Zuko said as he turned around.

Suddenly a gun shot rang out and it sent Zuko crashing to the ground. Sokka turned and looked to see the woman with a shotgun pointed at Zuko. Sokka quickly grabbed his pistol and raised it up and pointed it at her and fired. The bullets ripped into the woman's chest and throat and knocked her backwards on the desk. Her legs and arms hung loosely over the desk as bright red blood began to mix with her blonde hair. Sokka rolled Zuko over and smiled to himself as Zuko groaned in pain.

"That fucking bitch shot me" Zuko said looking up at Sokka.

"You'll live stop sitting on your ass" Sokka said with a laugh as he helped him up.

"Let's level this place" Zuko said looking at the dead woman an then back to Sokka.

* * *

><p>Azulon looked out his window of his office and watched as a fireball shot up into the air. He knew his grandson had just destroyed <em>Coyote's Revenge <em>and was getting closer. Soon he would have his grandson working for him and being groomed into a Fire Lord. He turned to see Haru come walking trough his door and he jus looked at him.

"What is it?" Azulon asked.

"We have a problem, Xin Fu is here demanding we kill Katara" Haru said looking at him.

They both walked out of the room together and to the elevator. They took it all the way down to the last floor and then walked out. They both walked over to a door and Haru opened it up and let Azulon walk in first. They both walked down the steps to where the rooms that held their captives. They walked in and looked at Xin Fu who was yelling at Katara and she was yelling back at him. They both could see her children cowering in the corner of the room.

"YOUR FUCKING HUSBAND DESTROYED MY CLUB" Xin Fu roared at her.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE FUCKING BEEN THERE, AT LEAST YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO DIE. I GUESS YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO FACE A MAN LIKE HIM" Katara screamed back at him.

"XIN FU" Azulon roared stopping the fight.

"I want her head" Xin Fu growled as he turned to face Azulon.

"No we need her alive, and the fact that my grandson destroyed your club means he is getting closer to her" Azulon said as he pointed at Katara.

"What the fuck Azulon? How am I supposed to finance the Yu Yen?" Xin Fu growled at Azulon.

Suddenly Haru punched Xin Fu in the face causing him to stagger backwards. As he did Haru grabbed him by the head and slammed his face off of his knee. Xin Fu fell backwards onto the ground and looked up at Haru as he walked up to him. Haru grabbed him and picked him up and got him to his knees. He placed Xin Fu into a headlock and began to squeeze the air out of his windpipe. He looked up as Azulon walked up and looked down at him as he chocked for air.

"The Yu Yen will now be my personal hit force. There is no more terrorist cell that fucking simple. I control you now, cross me and you will be fucked" Azulon said looking at him with a smile as he waved his hand.

"Understood" Xin Fu said as he gasped for the sudden rush of air into his lungs.

"You will find Zuko and give him a final push that brings him to us" Azulon said looking at Xin Fu who nodded.

Haru backed away and watched as Xin Fu stood up and turned to look at him. Xin Fu turned and walked out of the room and back up the steps. Soon after Haru turned and looked at Azulon who walked up to him. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Azulon broke the silence.

"Zuko is getting closer, I want him working for us with in a month" Azulon said to Haru as he looked at Katara.

"I will do as you say" Haru said walking towards the steps.

"Oh and Haru…do this and you will have your father back next year" Azulon said glancing over his shoulder.

"Understood" Haru said and then glanced over at his father who just looked away. Haru turned away from him and then walked back up the steps.


	9. Chapter 8

**I had a few days off work so i wanted to get two chapters up before I go back for a week. there isn't much left in this story and then there will be a third one next. this chapter is a bit of a tear jerker and it tugs on your heart strings. I hope y'all stick in to the end and the third one to come well thanks for sticking in there, please R&R**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story**

**Chapter Eight**

**Killer Intentions**

Katara sat in her room reading a book as the kids played with their toys. She glanced over to see Tyro playing solitaire in his cell. The two of them have become very close since Katara had been locked in there. He was the only one that really talked to her while she was there. He was very wise and still a loving and kind man. She sat the book down and let out a sigh as she tipped her head back.

"You seem tired" Tyro said to her from his room.

"Sleeping in this damn chair ain't doing me no good" Katara said with a laugh.

"Katara, you are a great mother and truly loving to your kids. You should at least take a nap on the bed" Tyro said as he turned and looked at her and smiled.

"Well I have to watch my kids" She said looking back at him.

"Turn on cartoons and I'll keep an eye on them" Tyro said with a warm and loving smile.

Katara looked down to at the kids as they played with their toys. She looked back at Tyro who nodded at her with a smile. She turned and pressed the button to turn the TV on. She began to change the channels until she landed on a cartoon channel. She looked down at the kids as they picked up their toys and walked in front of the TV. She looked back at Tyro and smiled as he gave her a thumbs up. She got up from her chair and walked over to the bed and laid down on it. She pulled the blanket over herself and kept her face towards the kids.

* * *

><p>After she closed her eyes and slowly the darkness behind her eyelids was quickly replaced by Zuko's loving smile. She ran across the field they were in to him and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. He pulled back from her and looked down at he and smiled. She placed her lips to his and then smiled at him as she pulled away from his kiss. She rested her head on his chest and took his scent in as he rubbed his hands through her hair.<p>

She looked back up at him as slowly he laid her down in the soft grass. He looked down at her as she began to purr at him from under him. She reached up and began to rub his face softly bringing her hand over his scar. He moved in closer and began to kiss her neck. She began to moan at the touch of his warm lips on her cool skin. She looked at him as she began to work on taking his shirt off. She finally got it off and looked at his muscles.

She began to undo her shirt and as she did Zuko kept kissing her neck. She finally got out of her shirt and giggled as she looked at Zuko's face. After she was done they both worked on each other's pants. After they were both looking at each other's nude bodies Zuko slowly entered her. She gasped as he went into her and then he began to thrust back and forth. Katara looked up at him and smiled as he was eye to eye with her. She kissed him and then tipped her head back and moaned as he sped up. She arched her back and cooed as Zuko kept thrusting into her. She then felt as Zuko finished inside of her making her moan louder.

She tipped her head back and it rested lightly on the grass. Her whole body trembled from all the excitement and pleasure. She smiled as she started to get Goosebumps from the feeling of a warm breeze blow by her. The grass swirled and moved as the wind blew by. She felts as Zuko laid down next to her and placed his strong arm around her and held onto her. She let out a soft purr as she nuzzled closer to his arm.

"I know this is a dream but it's just nice being with you" Katara purred as she turned to Zuko. Suddenly her eyes shot wide when she looked at the man next to her. It was Zuko's body but his face was gone concealed by the mask of The Blue Spirit. It's dark eyes looked at her and the demonic smile made her move backwards. "Where is Zuko?"

"But Katara, I am Zuko" the man said.

"No you're not" She said getting up. As she turned around to walk away The Blue Spirit was in front of her. He quickly stopped her and looked at her. Katara dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the sides of her head. "WAKE UP" she screamed to herself.

Katara's eyes opened to see the kids looking at her. She kicked her feet over the side of the bed and looked to see that she had took a nap for only five hours. She stood up and walked over to the glass wall to see Tyro sitting and watching vigilantly from his room. He smiled at her and then she smiled back at him as she rubbed her hands through her hair. _That was a fucked up dream…at least I saw Zuko, _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Zuko groaned in pain as Jin examined his back where he had been shot at. She poked and prodded at the bruises on his back. She ran her fingers over the welts that the buckshot had left in his back. He growled as her fingers touched a few of them at once. She finally stopped and got up and walked around to face him. He stood up and put his shirt on and looked at her after he was done.<p>

"Well you are fine that armor you have saved your ass" Jin said with a smile.

"Thanks" Zuko said with a smile.

Just then Sokka came running down the steps and looked at them. "We have a problem."

Zuko looked at Jin and then they both followed Sokka back up the steps. When they got to the top Sokka pointed at the window and Zuko and Jin looked out. Drew was on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. There were five pickups parked out in front of the house. About twenty-five Yu Yen stood outside of the house with their guns pointed at the door. Jin tried to get to her husband but both Sokka and Zuko stopped her from going outside.

She struggled and fought as Sokka took her back from the window. Zuko looked out the windows and saw Xin Fu walk up behind Drew. He had a pistol in his hand and he cocked it as he stopped behind Drew. He looked up at every one around them then back to the house. He could see that the curtains in the window were pulled back.

"ZUKO, SOKKA I'M HERE FOR YOU" Xin Fu yelled as he raised his gun and placed it to the back of Drew's head.

Zuko looked back at Sokka who had Jin and her kids right beside him. He looked over at them as they walked up and looked out the window. Zuko told Jin to get a hold of the Freedom Fighters they needed help badly. It was also because he knew this was going to turn ugly and he didn't want the kids around. He motioned Sokka to get the guns and armor which he nodded. Zuko wanted to save Drew but he had a bad feeling Drew wasn't going to make it out alive. Sokka came back up and tossed him his armor and ammo vest. They both put their armor and vest on and took their weapons.

Zuko cocked his AK-47 and looked back out the window at the men. He turned and looked to see Jin talking on the phone and then he saw three forms at the back door. He snapped his gun up and looked at Sokka who saw it too. They both pointed their guns at the back door as they slowly walked to it. Soon they were there and they opened the door to see a pistol pointing back at them. Zuko let out a sigh of relief and pulled his gun back as he looked at the three men.

"Goddamn Haru, I'm so glad to see you right now" Zuko said as Haru walked in with Boulder and Hippo.

"We got a hit that the Yu Yen had found you two so we tailed them here" Haru said looking at him.

"Well they're here now and we got the Freedom Fighters on their way here now…don't we?" Sokka asked looking at Jin.

"They are on their way all four of them" Jin said looking at them.

"Ok seven of us, we just need to hold them until the Freedom Fighters get here" Zuko said looking at them.

Everyone nodded and then went back over to the windows at the front of the house. They looked to see Xin Fu still standing behind Drew. He still held his pistol to the back of Drew's head. Zuko looked over at Haru and told him that they needed to try to save Drew. He turned and as Jin walked up to join them and looked out the window with Sokka.

"COME ON OUT AND LET'S TALK ZUKO" Xin Fu roared at the house.

Zuko thought about it for a few seconds and looked back at everyone. They all shook their heads trying to get him to stay. Zuko thought about it for a few seconds and as he did he looked at Jin. He had to save Drew and if that meant he had to go out there he would. He stood up and walked to the door and just as his hand touched the knob Haru's grabbed his hand. He looked over at Haru who just shook his head at him.

Zuko snapped his hand away from him and opened the door. He walked out with his gun raised up and trained on Xin Fu. He then noticed that every Yu Yen snapped their guns at Zuko. Zuko's eyes darted around and took in all the information he could as he studied the surroundings. He looked back to Xin Fu who still has his gun to the back of Drew's head.

"You can't kill us all" Xin Fu said with a laugh.

"Nope, but I can kill you" Zuko said as he trained the sights on Xin Fu's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…not if you want Katara back" Xin Fu said with a large smile on his face.

Zuko's eyes shot wide when he heard those words. He walked down the steps of the porch and slowly lowered his gun. Xin Fu smiled at him and then raised his gun up and pointed it at Zuko. As he did Zuko snapped his gun back up and pointed it back at Xin Fu. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE" Zuko roared at him.

"You put the guns down and come with us and you will see her again" Xin Fu said with a smile.

"Will you leave this family alone?" Zuko asked looking at him

Xin Fu just nodded and Zuko thought about it. He took the rifle and then dropped it to the ground. He looked at Xin Fu as he took his shotgun out and dropped it next to the AK-47. He then slowly took his pistol out and dropped it to the ground. He raised his hands up and looked as Xin Fu who smiled at him.

"KILL THEM ALL" Xin Fu roared.

"NO" Zuko yelled.

It was to late however, Xin Fu turned his pistol back to Drew. Zuko's eyes went wide when the gun fired. He watched as Drew's fore head split wide open as the bullet exited out of his head. Blood shot through the air and onto the green grass around him. His lifeless body fell to the ground and as it did it slowly turned to the right. Zuko looked back up at Xin Fu who smiled at him and then let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>Sokka grabbed Jin who let out a scream when she saw Drew get shot. He turned her back into his arms and looked over at the other three men. He quickly turned Jin around to face him and told her to get the kids. Slowly she nodded and took off to get the kids. Sokka looked back out the window at the men as they started to open fire on the house. Bullets ripped into the house and began to shatter glass and splinter wood all around them.<p>

Sokka watched as Zuko started to fight back from the outside. He watched as Zuko dropped to the ground and grabbed his pistol. He gripped it and pointed it at Xin Fu and fired a shot. Sokka saw Xin Fu spin around as the bullet hit him and then he saw it. The bullet had hit Xin Fu in the side just missing his kidneys. Sokka watched as Xin Fu ran and got into a car and sped off back the way he came. Just then Jin came back up with the kids next to her.

"Haru, you three stay here I'm going to pull my car around" Sokka said looking at him.

Haru nodded at him and with that, Sokka ushered Jin and the children out the back door. They ran to the small barn behind the house that held Sokka's car. He told Jin to get her and the kids in the back seat and lay down. He watched as she did what she was told and he walked to the trunk of the car. He opened it and took out a second AK-47 and sat it up front with him. He turned and looked at Jin who had tears on her face.

"I'm sorry Jin, we didn't mean to bring this on you. When I pull up in front of Zuko stay Laying down the car is armored. You'll be safe in here" Sokka started the car up.

* * *

><p>Zuko was trying to get back to the house as bullets ripped into the ground around him. He was hidden behind the family's van as bullets ripped in to the metal of the van. He fired blindly around the corner of the van and hopped to hit something. He looked up to see three people shooting back at the Yu Yen but he couldn't tell who it was.<p>

Suddenly he saw the mustang flying around the corner of the house spitting dirt and grass everywhere. It sped right at him and just before it hit the van it stopped. The door opened and Sokka came out. Zuko slid across the ground and stopped next to Sokka who was shooting back at the Yu Yen. He then turned and waved his hand at the house. Zuko watched as Haru, Boulder, and Hippo came running out and ran down to them. Zuko quickly Stood up and started firing at the Yu Yen.

Zuko dropped back down but before he did he saw something that made him happy. The Freedom Fighters had showed up to help them and just in time. They now had the Yu Yen surrounded and they could win this fight. Zuko looked up and his eyes grew wide when Hippo's chest exploded into three burst of red mist. He watched as the giant man fell to the ground with a loud thud. Haru and Boulder ran to his side and looked at hem.

"JAMES" Haru roared as he ran to Hippo's side.

He lightly cradled Hippo's head in his hands as blood started to come out of his mouth. Boulder started putting pressure on the wounds but it was no good. Blood was still rushing out of the wounds and all over Boulder's hands. He looked back up at Haru and shock his head telling Haru it was no good. Haru looked back down at Hippo who looked back up at him. Haru could feel a lone tear starting to make it through his hardened features.

"Haru I need you to do something for me" Hippo said in a soft voice.

Haru looked at Boulder who was just as shocked about the full sentence that Hippo just said. Haru looked back down at Hippo who raised his hand up and Haru gripped it. "Anything for you old friend" Haru said looking at him.

"Tell Melissa, I love her and I hope she has a good life with a good man. I also want you to tell her she'll see her little brother again someday" Hippo said looking up at him.

"James…no you can tell her that yourself" Haru said looking at him.

"Thank you for remembering my real name" Hippo said with a smile.

Suddenly Hippo began to shake violently as his body went into convulsions. Boulder and Haru tried to stop him and worked to save his life while he was dieing. Hippo let out a final breath and turned his head to the left. Boulder reached up and checked his pulse but found nothing. He looked back at Haru and shook his head telling him he was dead. Haru wouldn't accept this, so he started pounding on Hippo's chest and then began CPR.

"NO DAMN IT, JAMES COME BACK" Haru bellowed as he began to pound away on his chest.

"Haru, he's gone" Boulder said reaching across to stop Haru.

Haru looked back up at him and slowly sat back and rubbed his blood covered hands in his hear. He looked back at Boulder who just reached up and closed Hippo's eyelids. He turned and looked at Zuko who had been watching the whole time. He looked back down at Hippo then grabbed his M-4. He then ran over to Zuko with Boulder hot on his heals.

"Let's finish this" Haru growled at them.

Zuko nodded and he along with Sokka, Haru, and Boulder stood up. The four of them walked towards the Yu Yen who were down to a few men. The had them cornered around some cars. These men were clearly going to fight to their last breath and the four of them were going to make them suffer. Zuko came up on two men who didn't see him and he took out his pistol.

He quickly shot both of the men in the back of the knees. He watched as they fell to the ground and slowly tried to get back up. Zuko walked up behind both of them and shot them both in the back of the head. He looked over as Sokka brought three wounded men out and sat them on their knees. Zuko then looked around and saw that the fighting was done. He then walked over to the three men and raised his pistol up. He shot the first one in the back of the head. Then he slowly walked to the next one and executed him as well the last one began to beg for his life. Just as Zuko raised the gun Haru grabbed his hand. Zuko looked at him as he pulled a knife out from his belt.

Zuko watched as Haru gripped the man by the throat and slowly pushed the knife into the man. They heard the man scream in pain as Haru Twisted the knife in a full circle before he pulled it out. He stepped back and watched as the man fell forward screaming in pain. Haru stood over him with the knife covered in bright red blood. Zuko could tell Haru enjoyed doing that to the man. Zuko looked down as blood poured out all over the ground and mixed with the dirt and grass.

Zuko looked back at Haru who looked at him. Zuko saw hatred and anger welling up in his eyes. His hair was covered in blood as was his face and clothes. The blood had mixed with his sweat causing it to stream down his face. Zuko then hear a wail come from behind him causing him to turn his gun. He looked at Jin who had ran to her dead husband's side. She began to cradle his lifeless body and cried as she held onto him. Zuko looked down and remembered when he was the same way with his mother.

"Zuko" Haru said to him.

"What?" Zuko said looking back at him.

"I have to go but take this phone, the next time you need me call me on this phone. My number is programmed into it" Haru said handing a phone to Zuko.

Zuko nodded and took the phone from him and placed it into his pocket. He watched as Haru and Boulder walked away and climbed into a car and drove off. Zuko turned and walked over to Jin Sokka and the Freedom Fighters who were taking Jin and the kids back inside. He stopped and looked at Drew's body as it laid on the ground. He closed his eyes and banished the thoughts of Ursa from his mind. He will never forget the night when Ursa died and he knew Jin would never forget this day.

* * *

><p>Katara sat in her room and looked as the kids ate their dinner. She sat there and just smiled at them as she ate. Suddenly she heard a door to the prison open and she turned and looked to see Haru come walking in. Soon after Azulon walked in behind him and crossed his arms. Haru looked at her then to a cell in front of him and he walked to hit. She saw Melissa walk up to it and looked at them both.<p>

"James is dead" Katara heard Haru say to her.

Katara felt a wave of sadness come over her as Melissa fell to her knees. She watched as Haru pressed a button and the glass wall lifted up and disappeared into the ceiling. She couldn't hear what Haru was saying to her but it caused Melissa to throw her arms around him. He stood up and brought her to her feat and just as she got the them A gunshot rang out making Katara jump.

She looked over at Azulon who held a smoking pistol. She looked back at Haru who stood over Melissa's lifeless body. He turned and looked back at Azulon who holstered his pistol and looked at Haru. Haru walked up to him and looked at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK AZULON? SHE JUST LOST HER BROTHER YOU COULD HAVE LET HER GO" Haru roared at him.

"And let her bring the cops back here" Azulon said looking back at him.

"YOU OWN ALL THE FUCKING COPS IN THIS CITY. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE TO FEAR?" Haru roared again this time getting in Azulon's face.

"Remember your place Haru, now clean that up and then go bring me Zuko" Azulon growled at him.

Katara watched as Azulon left the room leaving Haru alone with the body. Haru looked at the body then he looked over at Katara. She could see his eyes were full of pain and sadness. He didn't say anything to her instead he just walked up to the body. He picked her up under her armpits and began to carry her body back up the steps. He stopped and looked back at Katara and then to Tyro.

"Haru" Katara said looking at Haru. He turned his head to face her, "Zuko can get you out of this."

"It's to late for me" he started and then looked at Tyro. "I'm sorry Father I'm going to get you out of here in a year and then you can go your own way."

"I will not leave with out you son. I love you my son and we will get out of this…all of us. One day you and her husband will get all of us out of here" Tyro said in a loving and soft voice.

Katara could see the tears in both Tyro's and Haru's face. She began to cry to herself and turned and looked over at he kids. They were crying as they hid in the corner of their room. She sat down hard in the chair and looked at the kids as they ran over to her. She picked them up and held onto them in her arms. She rubbed their backs as he held onto them tightly.

"Daddy will save us" she said in a soft and loving voice. _Please Zuko be safe and don't give up, _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and squeezed out the rest of the tears in her eyes. She got up and walked over to the bed carrying the kids in her arms. She laid down on he back and pulled the children closer to her as she pulled the blanket up. She closed her eyes _I love you Zuko, be safe._

* * *

><p>Zuko sat on the steps of Jin's house. They had buried Hippo and Drew in the back field and after they were done he and Sokka got rid of the Yu Yen bodies. He placed a bottle of whiskey to his lips and took a swig of it. He looked up in the air and looked at the full moon in the sky. He took another swig of whiskey and looked at the moon. He closed his eyes and saw flashes of Katara and the children.<p>

"I love you Zuko" Katara's sweet voice said to him.

"I love you too Katara" Zuko said with a smile.

Zuko snapped back to reality when the door opened and Sokka walked onto the porch. He glanced over at him as he took a seat next to him. Zuko took another swig of the whiskey and passed the bottle to Sokka. He watched as Sokka took a large drink from it and then looked over at Zuko.

"Jin will be taking the kids to her parents down in Springfield then she's coming back to help us" Sokka said as he took another drink from the bottle.

"Is she ok?" Zuko asked as Sokka took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Not right now but she will be" Sokka said glancing back at him.

"I need to get Xin Fu, he knows where Katara is" Zuko said as he took the bottle back from Sokka.

"We'll get him" Sokka said looking at him.

"Oh I know we will, I'm going to make motherfucker pay for what he's done. When I catch up to him he's going to die…slowly" Zuko said in a low growl. He looked down at the bottle and began to think of what he was going to do to Xin Fu when he caught him. Images began to flash through his mind and he smiled at all the ways he could make him pay. He was going to enjoy it and then he was going to get Katara back.

_Xin Fu, I'm coming for you, and I'm going to get you back Katara…you and the kids _Zuko thought to himself as he looked up at the moon.


	10. Chapter 9

**Well there is one more chapter after this one. i set this one up so it can lead right into the next chapter. before anything happens i'm sorry XXrealityXX. there will be a lot happening in this chapter and it leads right in to the next chapter. the next chapter in this story. i'm sorry for making this story short but the next one will be longer i promise. well please R&R thanks oh and after the end of this chapter there will be another mix for this story. let me know what you think of the mix thanks **

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story. nor do i own the song Collide by Skillet.**

**Chapter Nine**

**When the Lights Went out in Chicago**

The sun was setting as Zuko walked silently to the graves of Drew and Hippo alone. It had been two days since the attack on the house. The Freedom Fighters had stayed with the group since the attack. Jin had left the day after the attack to take the kids back to her mother's to be safe. She was due back on this day and then they were all going to launch a deadly strike on the Yu Yen. The only problem with the whole thing was, they didn't know where to hit.

Zuko walked over to the graves and then walked over to the tree near them. He sat down with his back to the tree and looked down towards the house. He tipped his head back and rested it on the tree trunk and looked at the sky. The sky was a beautiful mixture of purples, oranges, and reds. He looked up as a small blue bird landed on a branch near him. The bird chirped a beautiful sound and then flew down towards him. It landed on his knee causing him to look at the little bird. It chirped again and turned its head towards him as he raised his finger up. The bird fluttered and landed on his finger and chirped again as it looked at Zuko. He noticed the brilliant blues of the bird and the first thing he found himself thinking, was how the colors of the bird looked just like Katara's eyes.

He then heard the sound of the mustang pulling up to the front of the house. Zuko slowly got up and slowly walked towards the house. As he did the blue bird fluttered away and on to the branch above and let out a melody of sweet chirps. Zuko walked down to the house as Sokka got out of the car and walked towards the house. Zuko came down to the house and looked as Sokka looked at him. They both stopped when the sound of another car caught their attention. They both turned and looked to see a van pulling up to the house. They then saw Jin get out of the car and walk towards them.

The three of them walked into her house to see the four Freedom Fighters. The four of them were gathered around the kitchen table. The three of them walked over to join them at the table. Smellerbee looked at them and then passed pictures around on the table. Zuko looked at the pictures and saw they were of a warehouse near a railroad.

"Ok" Smellerbee started so she could get everyone's attention. "This is one of the Yu Yen's top drug houses. This one is the top producer of about ninety percent of all crystal meth on the streets of Chicago."

"So we hit this and we deal a major blow to the Yu Yen?" Sokka asked as he picked up a picture.

"Yes" Smellerbee said with a nod.

"How many people usually guard it at one time?" Zuko asked looking at the picture.

"Between thirty and forty" Smellerbee said as she crossed her arms.

"Gear up, we'll hit it tonight" Zuko said tossing the picture down.

"What about me?" Jin asked as she stopped Zuko.

"You are staying here" Zuko replied as he walked past her.

"No, I want to help" Jin snapped after him.

"You can help by staying here" Zuko called back to her.

"Jin" Sokka said coming up to Jin. She just turned and looked at him as a tear started to flow down her face. "You are a trained medic none of us are. We need you safe and out of harm's way" Sokka said as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"But…" Jin started.

"No" Sokka said raising his index finger to stop her from saying anymore. "I know what you are going to say, please Jin just stay here. You can deal your own blow to the Yu Yen by keeping us in this fight."

"Ok, your right" Jin said looking at him.

"Good…besides you are the only person who knows how to do stitches. I couldn't do that, knowing me…I'd probably stitch up the wrong hole" Sokka said with a smile.

"Go ahead and do it to yourself, you might get you mouth and save the world from all that hot air coming out" Jin said with a smile and then a laugh as Pipsqueak let out a bellowing laugh.

* * *

><p>Three men guarded the door of a warehouse near some railroad tracks. Two were sitting at a table playing cards and the third was sitting in a chair thumbing through a skin magazine. He looked through the magazine and found the centerfold and turned it so he could look at the whole thing. The two men playing cards looked everything over then they kept playing. They had their pistols sitting on the table right next to them as they played. One of them sat a hundred dolor bill into the pot causing the other to fold.<p>

The man laughed as he pulled the money to himself. They heard a sound of metal cutting through flesh and into metal. They looked over to see the third man still sitting in the chair. Their eyes went wide when they saw that the magazine was pinned to his face. They then saw that there was an arrow sticking out of the man's head. They reached for their pistols. The man who had just won the pot was sprayed by blood and brain matter.

He jumped back from the sudden blast of the blood and brain matter. The sudden shock and motion caused him to fall out of his chair onto the ground. He began to crawl backwards and as he did his hands fell onto a pair of boots. He stopped and slowly turned his head to look up. He let out a gasp and he was looking into the black eyes of The Blue Spirit. He tried to scurry away from him and then he stopped when another set of boots landed on the ground in front of him. He looked up to see the faceless features of Wolf Tail standing over him. He began to get up on his knees so he could plead for his life. His rambling was quickly cut off when The Blue Spirit fired his silenced .45.

Zuko looked down as the man who fell forward onto the ground. Zuko turned around and looked as Haru and Boulder walked up with the Freedom Fighters. They looked at the main door to the warehouse near them. The group of eight walked up to the door. Zuko was the first to walk up to it and look at the large loading bay door. He turned and looked as everyone raised their weapons and pointed them at the door. Zuko nodded and then he threw the door up into the air.

After he opened the door Zuko dropped to his knee and pointed his gun into the massive room. There was nobody around the start of the room. They slowly walked into the building jumping from crate to crate. The group split up into pairs walking through the building. Zuko walked with Sokka towards a kitchen like room. When they went in it was clear that this was where the meth was being cooked at. Zuko and Sokka quietly snuck in as three men worked on their new batch.

Suddenly gunshots rang out in another part of the building. This caused Zuko, Sokka, and the three men to look in that direction. Zuko and Sokka quickly stood up with their guns raised and pointed at the men. The men stopped dead in their tracks as they ran for their weapons. Before they could get to them Zuko and Sokka shot and killed them quickly. They then heard men yelling from another room. Zuko and Sokka turned their guns towards the door to another room.

Just as three men ran through the doorway Zuko and Sokka cut them down with full auto fire. They looked as the men fell to the ground dead and just as they started to reload bullets began to rain down on them. Zuko and Sokka quickly turned around and began to fire at the catwalks. Just as they did more bullets ripped into the tables near them from behind. Zuko spun around and put his back to Sokka's back. He pointed his gun up at the catwalk above them.

Bullets fired up at the men above them and into the walls. Some of the bullets from the men above struck into a fresh batch of drugs. It shattered the crystal meth into a fine dust sending it into the air. Zuko quickly ejected his empty clip and loaded in a new one as Sokka stepped up next to him. They both made quick work of the men on the catwalk in front of him. After they had killed those men they turned to the door and walked in. They looked in to see a few men trying to load a few batches of drubs into a pickup.

Zuko raised his gun and shot the man in the driver seat. He quickly turned and fired another three round into the man standing in the bed of the truck. Just as he did Sokka stepped forward with his rifle up and he fired at the two men who were loading. The bullets ripped into the men knocking then hard to the ground. Zuko walked up and looked at the man who was still alive in the bed of the truck. He was breathing shallowly as he looked at Zuko as he walked up. Zuko just raised his pistol and shoots the man in the head.

Zuko turned and looked at Sokka as more gunfire sounded in the main room. They both ejected their empty clips and reloaded and maid there way back to the main room. When they got in they found the other six driving back about twenty men. They ran to a area of the warehouse where there were more crates for them to hid behind. Zuko and Sokka were behind the men as they ran to the crates. Zuko and Sokka raised their guns and began to rip the men apart. The attack lasted only seconds and they killed all the men.

They walked out over to join their team as they walked to them. As they got together they heard some moaning The group walked over to a wounded Yu Yen fighter. He looked up at them as Haru raised his pistol. Just then Zuko stopped him and looked at him as Haru looked at him with a questioning glance. Just then they heard the sound of a train horn getting closer. Boulder and Pipsqueak picked the man up and carried him outside. The group followed them out and listened as the man screamed for help.

"I can give you some info if you let me go" The man pleaded as the got closer to the train tracks.

"Wait, let's hear this" Zuko said holding up his hand.

"We will be having a convoy of supplies coming into the city tomorrow. It will be at its most vulnerable when it goes across the _Shi Tong_ bridge that takes it over Lake Michigan" The man said looking at Zuko.

"This true?" Zuko said turning to Haru

"Yes" Haru said looking at him.

"Let him down" Zuko ordered.

Pipsqueak and Boulder sat the man down on his feet. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked up at Zuko. He looked over as the train got closer to him and everyone. He turned and looked at the small task force started to walk away. Suddenly he looked as Zuko spun around and kicked him in the chest. He went flying backwards on to the train tracks and he heard a cracking sound. He then couldn't feel below his belt and he knew his back had been broken. He looked over as the lights of the train were almost on top of him. He breathed his last breath just before the train ran over him.

Zuko watched as the man's legs flailed as the train ran him over. He turned around and walked back over to join the group. They all looked at him as he walked up to join him. He could tell Sokka was the only one un-phased by what he just saw. "What?" he asked looking at them all.

"You said you would let him go" Pipsqueak said what everyone was thinking.

"True…but I never said how" Zuko answered back.

"That wasn't right" Duke said stepping forward.

"Them killing families, women, children, and men all innocent, that ain't right. What's one man versus all the innocent blood they have shed" Zuko growled back at Duke.

"WE DON'T KILL LIKE THAT" Duke roared as he got in Zuko's face.

Suddenly Zuko grabbed Duke by his neck and slammed his face off of a near by car. The impact was loud and Duke fell to the ground and held onto his bloody nose. He looked up as Zuko took out his pistol and placed it to his head. Just as he did Smellerbee and Pipsqueak drew their bows and pointed them at Zuko. Almost as quick Sokka, Haru, and Boulder snapped their rifles up and pointed them at the Freedom Fighters. Zuko glanced around and then looked down at Duke.

"I want you to listen closely Duke. I am not a Freedom Fighter, I am The Blue Spirit understood, I don't let the evil live. Even if it fucking means, I said I would let them go. To much innocent blood has been shed in my city and your's. I will do anything to get my wife and kids back nothing will stop me, not even you. Now that we got that out of the way, any questions?" Zuko explained as he stared down at Duke who was rested against the tire of the car.

"No" Duke growled at him.

Zuko just nodded and holstered his pistol. After he did this he looked around as everyone lowered their weapons. Zuko looked back down at Duke and he extended his hand to him. Duke looked at it then reached out and took it. Zuko pulled him up and they traded a glance at each other as Duke walked over to join the other Freedom Fighters. Zuko walked over to join Sokka who was just looking at him.

Haru walked over to his car and pulled out a map and sat it on the hood of the car. He waved his arm for everyone to join him at the map. He took out his pistol and sat it at the corner of one side of the map as Zuko, Boulder, and Sokka sat their pistols on the other corners. He took a step back as he placed a smoke in his mouth. He lit it and took a drag on it as he looked at the map.

"Ok, here is the bridge that the convoy will be coming in on" Haru started as he blew the smoke out and pointed at a bridge on the map. "They would be at their most vulnerable when they are at the middle of the bridge. That way they have nowhere to go and we would have them pinned down. Now I know they will have two semis and four SUVs. I don't know if Xin Fu will be with them but another top dog of the Yu Yen will be. His name Andrew Miller former navy seal, he turned when he and his team got sent on a suicide mission. He was the only survivor.

"Now from what I know they will be coming across the bridge around five in the evening. Now from what me and Boulder have figured out is that there will be at least twenty men. Four for each SUV and two for each semi. We can set up four points of ambush on the bridge. Two people here, here, here, and here we can pin them in a box. Any questions?" Haru explained. As he was talking he was pointing out the four spots they could launch an ambush from.

Zuko looked at the map and then turned to look at Sokka. They both took their pistols and holstered them. Haru rolled up the map and placed it back into the car. Zuko told them to meet them back at Jin's house. Zuko and Sokka watched as they drove off and they turned back to the warehouse drug lab. They walked back in and found containers full of gas. They both took a container and walked around the drug lab pouring the gas out all over everything. Zuko walked into one of the kitchens and poured the gas on the tables of drugs.

He found two barrels full of either sitting in the doorway to the finished drugs. He sat the container of gas down and walked over to the either. He carefully walked the barrel over to the truck and drugs. He took out a knife and popped the small cap and tipped the barrel over. The highly flammable liquid spilled out onto the floor and streamed down to the drugs and truck. He then picked it up and carefully dragged it back to the doorway. When it was fully empty he kicked the empty barrel away and picked the gas can back up.

He poured more gas over the other container and tossed the empty can aside. He walked back out of the kitchen and found another gas container. He picked it up and looked over as Sokka walked towards him with his can. He tossed his empty can aside and looked at Zuko. Zuko poured the gas over to where Sokka had stopped his gas trail. He then poured it outside making a trail to where the mustang was parked. Sokka took out a Zippo lighter and lit it he brought it down to the gas trail.

The flame shot up as the gas ignited and trailed down to the warehouse. They watched as the fire went into the drug lab. Small explosions began to pop up and just as suddenly a massive explosion went off. The massive fireball went up into the air and slowly disappeared. Zuko turned and looked at Sokka who looked back at him. They both removed their masks and got into the car. As they drove away another massive explosion lit up the sky behind them creating another massive fireball.

"That's going to hurt them bad" Zuko said as he looked back at the second fireball.

"Yup another drug lab gone" Sokka said as he turned on the radio.

* * *

><p>Katara looked at Zuko's picture in the dim lights of her room, and then over to the children as they slept. It was late and she couldn't sleep. She felt a tear go down her face as she looked at Zuko's picture. She sat it down on the floor next to her and rested her chin on her knees. She let out a soft cry as she thought of Zuko. She then tipped her head back against the wall she was up against, this time she let out a louder cry. She moved her eyes over to the children and saw they didn't stir.<p>

She stood up and walked over to the CD player and turned it on. She turned it down low as she placed a _Skillet _CD in. She listened as she found a song she wanted to listen to. She stopped it when she landed on the song named _Collide. _She sat back down and listened to the song. She softly sang along with it.

"_There's something deep inside, that keeps my faith alive. When all you can do is hide from the fear, that's deep inside of you. Something, something, something, something, something, something. To hold me close when I don't know. There's something deep inside, that keeps my faith alive." _Katara sang a little bit louder when the chorus came on.

She tipped her head back and cried a little bit harder as she picked up the picture. She sung along as she softly placed her hand on the picture. She let out a small laugh as she remembered the night they first met. She let out another laugh as she remembered how nervous Zuko had looked, when she had him cornered in the tidal pool. Her tears streamed a little bit harder as she looked at the charm bracelet on her wrist. She looked back at the picture and sat it back down.

"That was a beautiful song" Tyro's voice sounded in the darkness.

"It's called _Collide _by a band named _Skillet. _I love their music and a lot of it hits close to the heart" Katara said with a small sob.

"How sure are you that Zuko can get us out of here?" Tyro asked.

Katara reached up and rubbed some tears away from her eyes. She sniffled a little bit and looked towards the sound of Tyro's voice. "I know he will. He has determination and dedication to what he does. He wants us back and not even god himself can stop him. He's a devil on a mission" Katara said as she felt more tears starting to flow.

"Keep that faith dear Katara, and you will be reunited with your beloved Zuko in no time" Tyro said to her.

"Thank you Tyro, for everything" Katara said in a soft voice.

"I'm always here my dear" Tyro said in a loving voice.

Katara smiled to herself as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes. As soon as they were closed she saw Zuko's face again. She cold smell his scent again a scent of cinnamon and grass. She could even feel his hand on her face and his lips on hers. She opened her eyes again to see the light were starting to come on. She looked over as Joo Dee brought them breakfast. She could feel dried tears on her face as she stood up and walked over and got the food.

She woke the children up and gave them their food. She sat down and watched them eat their breakfast. She turned and looked as Azulon walked in followed by Xin Fu. She noticed under Xin Fu's shirt was bandages and she knew he had been wounded. Azulon walked up to her cell and looked at her as she didn't eat but the children did. He looked back at her and smiled a bit.

"You can eat, it ain't poison" Azulon said looking at her.

"I know but if the kids are still hungry after they are done, then they get my food. I eat after they eat just to make sure they get enough" Katara explained as she sat back on the bed.

"That's sweet of you, I'm here to tell you that you will get to see Zuko soon" Azulon said looking at her.

When she heard this Katara jumped up and ran to the glass wall. She looked at Azulon who smiled at her. "Do you have him now?" she asked looking at him.

"No, but that motherfucker just destroyed my biggest meth lab" Xin Fu growled at her. "It doesn't help that the Blood Witch has been hitting some of my men at their homes."

"Enough with the Blood Witch Xin Fu. I've been hunting her for almost thirty years and still haven't got her. Aside from that the Lion Turtle has been causing me shit too." Azulon said looking back at Xin Fu.

"Enough where is Zuko?" Katara hissed at them.

"In due time my dear, all in due time" Azulon said looking back at her.

* * *

><p>Zuko and Sokka hid behind a steel pillar of the <em>Shi Tong <em>bridge. Zuko had his mask up on the top of his head. He looked down at the picture of Katara he had in his hand. He kissed it lightly and placed it back behind his armor. After he did that he reached up and pulled out the necklace that Katara had given him. He looked at it and then gave that a kiss as well and stuffed it back under his armor. He glanced over at Sokka as he tied the bandana around his face and then put his sunglasses on.

Zuko then pulled his mask down over his face and cocked the action of his AK-47. He looked back over as Sokka did the same with his rifle. Zuko then tipped his head back and listened as the cars motored by. _I'm getting closer Katara, soon I'll be holding you and the children again, _Zuko thought to himself. He looked back out over the blue water of the lake. He looked as boats sped by and a barge drifted by slowly.

"Look alive folks, convoy's on the bridge" Haru's voice flooded through Zuko's radio ear piece.

"They are on their way" Zuko said looking at Sokka.

"Remember what we are supposed to do?" Sokka asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, we hit the second semi and the back two SUVs" Zuko said.

"We hit first right?" Sokka asked glancing back at him.

"No, same time as Haru and Boulder" Zuko said.

Both of them peaked out just enough to see the first set of SUVs rolled past. A semi followed slowly behind. Zuko knew it was a perfect time to strike but it was also the worse time. It was perfect because of rush hour and the vehicles were moving slowly. The same reason it was the best was also the same reason it was the worst. There were a large amount of people on this day and Zuko knew, they had to quickly get the innocent people out of the crossfire.

"NOW" Haru's voice bellowed in Zuko's ear.

Zuko reached back and patted Sokka's back signaling it was time. Zuko stepped out and raised his gun and pointed it at the cab of the semi. He fired a quick pair of three round burst into the driver. He turned and pointed the gun as the passenger and fired another pair of three round burst into that man. He looked as Sokka was slowly walking towards the SUVs. Zuko darted over to his side to help him fire on the SUVs and kill those men. He could hear the sounds of people screaming and tires screeching as cars stopped.

He also heard the sounds of gunfire coming from behind him and he knew Boulder and Haru were taking out the first half of the convoy. He walked up with Sokka as they took out the first SUV. They then turned their guns on the second SUV as its occupants started to get out. Zuko walked around the driver's side of the first SUV. He ejected the empty clip and then loaded another one in. He cocked the action of the gun and raised it back up just as a man was getting out of the Second SUV.

He opened fire on the man knocking him back down. Zuko slowly walked up to him and finished the man off as he raised his gun again. Zuko fired another three round burst into the man's chest causing it to almost rip the man's chest in half. He brought the gun up in one hand and looked back over at Sokka who had stopped shooting. They looked at each other and nodded. Their victory was short lived however when they heard a sound. They both turned and looked to see the door to the trailer of the semi open.

The first one did the same as the second one. Just as they hit the top of the trailer Zuko's eyes grew wide when he saw men pouring out of the trailers. He looked over at Sokka who looked back at him and Zuko could see he was just as shocked as him. "Shit…IT'S A TRAP" Zuko bellowed into his radio as gunfire erupted from the Yu Yen and the team.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright i made a mix for this story just like i had for the first one. I don't own any of these songs (damn)<strong>

**1. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage the Eliphant**

**2. **Back In Black by AC/DC****

**3. ****Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone by Bill Withers******

**4. Burn It To The Ground by Nickleback**

**5. Breath Into Me by Red**

**6. Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne**

**7. Rescue Me by Krystal Meyers**

**8. Follow The Wolves by Demon Hunter**

**9. Far Away by Nickleback**

**10. Stricken by Disturbed**

**11. Collide by Skillet**

**Let me know what you think of these songs and if you enjoy my mixes i make for my Blue Spirit series. i will make another one for my third story.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone this is the last chapter for the second Blue Spirit ****series now it has been sat up for the third on i hope y'all enjoyed the second one. i would like to hear what y'all thought of the second one. well in a few days to a week i will have the third and final blue spirit started and up so let me know what you think. well there is a surprise for y'all at the very end so you'll have to wait to find out. so please R&R and thanks for sticking in there.**

**Rated M for: Graphic violence, strong language including sexual dialogue, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: You know the damn routine. I don't own ATLA or the makes and types of cars mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Devil's Master**

"Shit…IT'S A TRAP' Sokka heard Zuko bellow as Yu Yen poured out of the trailers of the semi's. Almost as soon as their boots hit the ground they opened fire. Sokka and Zuko ran back behind the SUV and hid as bullets flew by them. They covered their heads as the glass shattered and fell on them. They both stuck their guns out from around the SUV and fired blindly.

Zuko heard a scream come from in front of them causing him to look. There was a mini van that had turned sideways when the gunfight started. They family had been trapped in it and couldn't get free. Zuko smacked Sokka to get his attention, and when he looked at him Zuko pointed at the van. Sokka nodded and they jumped up and ran for the van.

As they ran Zuko waved his hand telling the people to get down. They did as told, just as bullets nailed into other cars near them. Zuko and Sokka ran and jumped over a car's hood and ran to the van. They ran around the front of the van and to its side. They looked to see that a truck ad pinned it to another car. Zuko reached in and saw it had it's parking break on. He reached in and released it causing the truck to move backwards a bit. Just as he started to push it he saw Sokka join him and helped push it. When they had enough room to work they ran up to the van.

Sokka rested his gun on the front of the van and opened fire one some of the Yu Yen coming for them. He carefully picked his shots as he fired three round burst at the men. Zuko looked at him and then stood up to work on the van's door. It wouldn't budge neither would the passenger door. He looked as the husband looked up at him. He looked down and saw where everyone was at.

"COVER YOURSELVES" Zuko roared at them.

The man nodded and pulled his wife closer and then told the children to huddle together. Zuko raised the butt of his assault rifle and slammed it into the glass of the sliding door. He looked at them as everyone looked back up at him. As soon as the father saw they could get out he barked at the children to go first. Zuko reached in and took out the two children and sat them down on the ground next to the van. Just then he turned and looked as a small baby was handed to him. Almost as soon as the baby was in his hands a bullet hit him in the shoulder. It grazed his shoulder muscle and it caused him to look where the shot had come from.

A lone man was on the other side of the road shooting at him. Zuko grabbed his pistol with his right hand. He quickly spun his body so his body so his whole left side was facing the man. With doing this he had spun his left side and he used his body to protect the baby. He opened fire on the man and Zuko watched as the man's chest had three burst of red mist. Zuko looked back down at the baby then to the mother who was the first out.

Zuko handed her back the baby and then motioned her to use the divider as cover. Soon the father came out and looked at him and then went down with his family. Zuko quickly snapped his AK-47 up and opened fire on two more Yu Yen. He looked back down at the family and he motioned the way for them to go. They nodded and they left and got to safety. Zuko looked over as Sokka ducked back behind the van as bullets ripped into it.

"Sokka" Zuko said as he reloaded.

"Yeah Zuko?" Sokka replied as he fired his gun at a group of Yu Yen.

"If I don't make it, I want you to find Katara and the kids. When you do tell them I love them and I'm sorry" Zuko said looking at Sokka as he dropped back down.

"No, you can tell them you love them yourself. We'll make it" Sokka said looking back at him.

Zuko smiled behind the mask and then he stood up as Sokka did. With the new found confidence Zuko and Sokka advanced on the Yu Yen who were shooting at them. Sokka looked up as a man stepped out from cover and the man held a missile launcher. He yelled this to Zuko who looked and saw the man point the launcher at them. Both of them dove to the left as the man fired. Zuko could feel the trail of the missile as it passed over him. He rolled across the ground as the missile struck one of the supports to the bridge. The cord snapped and they could feel the whole bridge sway.

"WE NEED TO TAKE HIM OUT OR WE'LL BE FIGHTING IN THE WATER" Sokka roared as bullets ripped into the cars.

Zuko looked as the man struggled to reload the missile launcher. Zuko snapper the rifle up and put the sight on the man's head. He then stopped himself when he had an idea. He moved the sight to the man's hand that held the missile. He fired a three round burst and it hit the missile causing it to explode. The fireball shot up into the air and Zuko could hear people screaming in pain. He turned and looked at Sokka who just nodded.

The both looked back to see more men coming to fight them. They both stood up and Zuko noticed Longshot and Smellerbee stepping out from cover firing their bows. Suddenly Zuko was hit in the side causing him to fall back down behind the car. Zuko winced in pain but then he noticed something. A warmth and an oozing sensation under his armor. He reached over to his left side where he had been hit and felt around. He then brought his hand back and saw his hand covered in blood. He then had a stunning realization he looked back at Sokka who was standing near the edge of the bridge.

"SOKKA, THEY'RE USING FULL METAL JACKETS. IT CAN PUNCH THROUGH OUR ARMOR" Zuko bellowed at Sokka.

Almost as soon as he yelled this his eyes grew wide. He watched as a pair of white and red puffs of smoke and blood came from Sokka's chest. Sokka stopped and looked down at his chest. His head lifted slowly as he looked at Zuko as he slowly fell backwards.

"SOKKA…NOOOOO" Zuko roared as he launched himself to try to catch Sokka.

Zuko landed just out of reach of Sokka and his outstretched hand grabbed nothing but air. He looked over the side and saw as Sokka was falling to the lake below. He didn't notice Longshot falling down to the lake as well. Zuko just looked on as Sokka splashed down into the water. "SOKKA, GODDAMN IT SOKKA" Zuko roared again down at Sokka.

His fist began to clench into fist and he looked over and saw Sokka's AK-47 sitting on the ground. He reached over and grabbed a hold of it as he gripped his. He slowly stood up still looking down at where Sokka had splashed in at. Bullets flew by him striking near him and the metal around him. He turned and looked as men darted around behind cars. He let a roar out that seemed to carry over the sound of the gunfire. He tipped his head back and let out another loud and powerful roar and when he looked back down to see the men backing away slowly.

Zuko's pain filled animalistic roars were more terrifying to them then his guns or mask. He started walking forward to all the gunmen who were backing away slowly. One of the men raised his pistol up and pointed it at Zuko. The man fired the shot at Zuko. The bullet struck Zuko in his arm ripping some flesh away from the arm. Zuko showed no sign of pain or even noticing the bullet wound. Zuko raised both of the AK-47s and began to open fire on the men.

He ran and jumped over cars and landed behind men he would cut them down in. He crossed the guns as he shot at people sending a cross wave of bullets. He looked over as three men ran at him with their guns above their heads to use as clubs. He didn't wait he just opened fire and killed them men where they stood. He let out more roars as he chased down men who tried to get away. He threw the empty rifle down and then reloaded his AK-47 and then hit a man with the butt of it. The man stumbled backwards and looked up to see he was looking town the barrel of the rifle.

Suddenly Zuko felt a powerful gust of wind from behind him. He finished off the man in front of him. Zuko turned and looked to see a helicopter hovering over the side of the bridge. It turned slowly to revile two men in the side of it. He knew that the one was Xin Fu but he didn't know the other one. Zuko saw the smile on Xin Fu's face as he held on to a mounted machine gun. Zuko quickly took off running for cover as bullets ripped into the ground behind him.

Zuko ducked back behind a car as the bullets flew by and into the road. He cursed to himself as he looked up to the helicopter flying over and circled around for another shot at him. Zuko quickly raised his gun and opened fire on the on the helicopter as it flew by. He then quickly pulled his pistol out and sho a man who was running at him. The bullet caught them man just above his eye. The man tumbled to the ground near Zuko's feet. Suddenly a bullet struck Zuko in the shoulder and it spun him around.

Another bullet struck Zuko in the shoulder knocking him to the ground. Zuko fell to the ground and when he slammed to the ground his mask fell off his face. He groaned as he rolled to his right. He then looked up to see a man standing over him with his gun pointed at Zuko. As Zuko reached for his gun the man put his foot on Zuko's hand. Zuko looked back up at the man who was yelling at him and then his yelling got cut off. Zuko looked at the arrow sticking out of the man's chest. The man fell to the left as Zuko sat up to see who fired the shot. He looked as Duke walked up to him with a large smile on his face.

Zuko returned the smile as he grabbed his mask and put it back on. As Duke got closer suddenly Zuko was surprised by the sudden spray of blood. He looked up to see Duke not moving but looking at him. Zuko could see a large gaping hole in Duke's chest. Duke looked down at the wound in his chest then back to Zuko. Zuko watched in horror as Duke fell to his knees and then looked back at Zuko. Zuko ran over to Duke's side and caught him as he fell backwards. Zuko looked down at him as he cradled him in his arms. Duke coughed spraying more blood onto Zuko's chest. Zuko looked at Duke who tried to say something but couldn't. Blood was trailing down from the corners of his mouth.

Zuko watched as Duke's eyes fluttered and then closed as his head tipped back. Zuko looked down at Duke's lifeless body as he sat it down. He looked around to see he was now alone the rest of the Freedom Fighter's were missing. The same was said for Haru and Boulder who were nowhere to be seen. He then remembered Sokka was gone. He remembered watching him fall. He was alone now and he looked over to see Yu Yen come towards him guns at the ready. He then looked as the helicopter landed and Xin Fu walked out and up to him. Zuko didn't get a chance to say anything before Xin Fu spun around and kicked Zuko in the face knocking him out.

* * *

><p>Brief flashes of lights, people, and a building was all Zuko had got while he was being carried. His eyes soon fluttered and opened to darkness. He could feel his mask was off of his face and he was still in pain. He then realized that he was on his knees and when he tried to move he couldn't. He tried to move his hands but he heard the sounds of rattling chains. He looked around trying to find out anything he could but he couldn't see anything. Soon lights began to turn on around him. He saw chains around his hands that had him restrained to the floor. He looked to see the chains were good and tight around his hands.<p>

"ZUKO" a beautiful voice called to him.

Zuko's head snapped away from the chains and to the sound of the voice. As he turned and looked he felt a pair of hands wrap around him. He looked to see a pair of icy blue eyes looking into his. Soon after that he placed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. He began to cry tears of joy as he was reunited with the most important person to him. "Katara" he cooed as he placed his hands in hers.

Just then she turned and two children ran into his arms. He pulled them into his arms and held them close as more tears dripped from his eyes. He turned and looked over at Katara who was also crying as she put her arms around them. Zuko was with his family and he didn't care that he was restrained, all he cared about was that he was with his family. There was a sound of a clapping coming from behind Zuko. He couldn't turn around but it caused Katara to hold onto him tighter. Zuko looked up to see his grandfather walking up and to face them.

"Azulon" Zuko growled at him.

"Well done Haru, Boulder, and Xin Fu you three have done well" Azulon said with a smile.

Zuko turned his head and looked to see Haru and Boulder walk by him. They didn't look at him instead they looked away from him with saddened eyes. Xin Fu was the only one who stared at him and gave him a smug smile. Zuko growled at him as he pulled Katara closer to him. He looked back at Katara who held on tight to him. Xin Fu and Azulon were the only ones who still stared at Zuko.

"What do you want with me?" Zuko growled at them.

"Xin Fu" Azulon ordered.

Suddenly Xin Fu walked forward and grabbed onto Katara and the kids. He pulled them back out of Zuko's grasp and over to Azulon's side. They screamed and struggled as they were taken to Azulon. Azulon looked down at Katara and the Children as she held on to them tightly. She looked back up at him as tears flowed more form her eyes. Azulon took a pistol and pointed it at her and then looked back at Zuko.

"NO" Zuko roared at them. "Just them go…please."

"No…you are going to join me, that simple" Azulon said looking at him.

"No Zuko, remember who you are" Katara said looking at Zuko.

"She's right…fuck you Azulon" Zuko growled at him.

Azulon looked at him and then just shrugged his shoulders. He then turned back to Katara and raised the gun in his hand to her. He fired a shot and hit Katara in the shoulder causing her to scream out in pain. He then heard Zuko roar at him and he looked back at Zuko. He watched as Zuko grunted and pulled on the chains. He had managed to get his foot under his body. He then began to push himself up but couldn't get very far.

"YOU CAN STOP THIS ZUKO" Azulon roared at Zuko. "Your partner named Wolf Tail died to day I doubt that you want to loose her."

Katara looked at Zuko who stop fighting against the chains. He looked over to her with sad and pain filled eyes then just nodded his head to confirm what Azulon had just said. She could still see tears from his eyes still going down his eyes then her tears flowed even harder. She ignored the wound in her shoulder and focused all her attention on Zuko. Zuko looked away for a few seconds and then he looked back up at her. Zuko?" she said getting him to look back at her.

"Katara…I love you so much, you mean the world to me as do the kids. But, I'm so sorry, I will always love you" Zuko said in a sad voice.

Katara smiled as she looked at him. She knew he wasn't going to give up who he was. He was going to die too and he knew it so he wasn't going to change anything. Katara closed her eyes when she heard the sound of the pistol in Azulon's cock. She moved her kids back behind her as she felt the pistol placed to her head. "I'll do it anything to save her and my children" Zuko's voice sounded in her ears. Her eyes opened and she looked over Zuko who had his head lowered in defeat. He glanced back up at her and just looked away from her.

Azulon just smiled at him and holstered his pistol. He walked over to Zuko and looked down at him. He then turned and looked at Haru who walked over and helped Katara up. They then disappeared into another room and then he looked back down at Zuko. He patted him on the shoulder and started to walk away.

"Azulon" Zuko said after him.

"What?" Azulon said stopping to look over his shoulder.

"Just know this, when I can I'm going to kill you and Xin Fu" Zuko growled turning his head back Azulon.

"Well Zuko" Azulon started as he walked back over to join him. He stopped right next to him and placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Well I look forward to that day, but know this until that day comes. The devil is mine" Azulon said as he gave him a small smile. Azulon had won he got Zuko and now he had The Blue Spirit and the devil belonged to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for I Am The Blue Spirit: A New Life. i hope you enjoyed it and it makes you itching to read the third and final Blue Spirit. I decided to give you a small taste of what's to come in the third one. Well i thank XxrealityxX and Root's 207 for coming back and i hope you two com back to the third one. TheSpazChick i am sorry for what happened to sokka but i had to happen for a reason. zutaratje i hope you have enjoyed this one and i hope yall come back for the third and final one. I have picked out a song for the little piece from the third one Diamond Eyes by Shine down. So after you read this let me know if i makes you excited for the third one thanks. so no with out further a due a piece from the third one I Am The Blue Spirit: A Devil's Revenge. Cue music and then read and let me know thanks <strong>

Xin Fu Ran to the top of the building carrying an RPG in his hands. He rand up the steps and then stopped from the pain in his side. He reached down and pressed on his fresh bullet wound. Blood poured out all over his hand and to the floor. He had been shot in the left kidney and he was in a hurry. He took off again back up the steps to the door. His face was a pail color from all the blood loss. He came to a door and kicked it open causing the door to fly open and he got hit by sunlight.

He turned and looked as his helicopter was taking off. He looked at his pilot who had a gun placed to his head. He looked to see Zuko in the co-pilot seat holding a gun to the mans head. Xin Fu raised the RPG and pointed it at the tail of the helicopter. As it turned Xin Fu saw that Haru was sitting in the back of it. He looked through the sights and fired a shot. The explosive round struck the tail causing it to spin out of control.

Xin Fu smiled as the helicopter spun around and out of control. He dove to his side as it slammed back into the building roof. Metal flew through the air cutting into the door and walls around him. He stood up and growled in pain and looked down to the new wound in his leg. A piece of metal stuck out of his leg he stood up and reached down and pulled the metal back out. He looked up and he was Zuko come walking around the burning wreckage.

Soon Haru walked out and joined him as they walked to Xin Fu. Xin Fu Reached for the door that led back down stairs. He stopped when he saw that a piece of helicopter blade had been stuck in the door. He turned and looked back as Zuko got to him first and as he did he grabbed a hold of Xin Fu. He tried to fight off Zuko as he grabbed him firmly and wouldn't let go.

"It's a damn shame that the helicopter lost control and crashed ain't it Haru?" Zuko said looking at Xin Fu.

"Yes and too bad we were the only ones to survive wasn't it?" Haru said lighting up a smoke

"Indeed it was" Zuko said as he moved Xin Fu over to the side of the building. Xin Fu struggled in vein as Zuko moved him over to the edge of the building. He looked back over the edge of it then Zuko. He noticed that Zuko had a smile on his face and then looked at him. He pulled him closer so there eyes were inches apart. "I told you I would kill you" Zuko said with a smile.

At that instant Zuko pushed Xin Fu over the edge of the building. He watched as Xin Fu fell a hundred stories to the road below. Zuko watched as Xin Fu Slammed into the road causing people below to scatter and run away from his mangled body. Zuko smiled and then turned and looked back at Haru, who just nodded. Zuko walked past him and then over to the door. He worked on the piece of metal and got it out of the door. _Your next Azulon, then I'm going to get Katara back, _Zuko thought to himself as he looked back at Haru. _The Blue Spirit is back, _his thoughts raced again as he opened the door and walked down the steps.


End file.
